


Третий шанс

by Ailuropoda_Aprica



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fix-It, Gen, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Tony Stark Is a Good Bro
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-29 17:54:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19405258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ailuropoda_Aprica/pseuds/Ailuropoda_Aprica
Summary: Тоницентричный Total Fix-it Эндгейма. Скотт Лэнг не смог смириться с тем, что из-за своей идеи оставил ребёнка без отца, а мир - без Тони Старка. Питер Паркер и все остальные с этим тоже мириться не станут!





	Третий шанс

## Часть 1. Один шанс на четырнадцать миллионов

Граффити на стене здания с летящим Железным человеком казалось особенно ярким в лучах заходящего солнца. Стоя на краю крыши и разглядывая его, Питер Паркер был в шаге от того, чтобы начать делиться впечатлениями о каникулах в Европе, но внезапно почувствовал чье-то присутствие за спиной. Резко развернувшись, он успел заметить, как из муравья вырос взрослый человек в тёмном костюме и снял шлем.

— О, привет, — отреагировал Питер. — Вы вроде бы мистер Лэнг, да? Человек-муравей?

— Можно просто Скотт, Питер, — приветливо улыбнулся тот и, быстро подойдя, протянул руку для рукопожатия. — Я случайно тебя заметил, проезжая мимо. Есть минутка?

— Да… Да, конечно, Скотт, — Питер пожал ему руку, обратив внимание, что она слегка дрожит. — Что-то случилось?

Скотт сделал шумный вдох.

— Случилось. Хэнк Пим только что создал первую партию частиц, а мы с Хоуп закончили ремонтировать фургон. 

— Тот с мини-машиной времени? — прищурился Питер. — Куда мы дружно тащили Перчатку, он?

— Да! — восторженно воскликнул Скотт, явно обрадованный тем, что это не надо пояснять, и, подняв руки, затараторил: — Именно он, тот фургон, с помощью которого можно отправиться в прошлое. И я… ну, когда глянул на него сегодня… я подумал, а что если отправиться в финал битвы с Таносом? Что если попасть в момент сразу после щелчка и попробовать как-то помочь тому, кто спас всех нас? Ну и… забрать его сюда — мы же не можем менять прошлое, но вот будущее-то в наших руках… По крайней мере, так объяснял это доктор Беннер и… 

Застыв лицом, Питер резко шагнул к нему, глядя в упор: 

— Ты говоришь о спасении Тони Старка? — севшим от волнения голосом спросил он.

Скотт твёрдо выдержал его взгляд.

— Да. Я говорю о спасении Тони Старка. Наши… — он неопределенно повёл рукой. — … _Игры_ со временем вытащили Таноса прошлого в настоящее, и он нормально здесь жил до щелчка. А чем Старк хуже? Он… тоже сможет жить, если мы поможем ему и…

Сделав ещё шаг навстречу, Питер сгрёб Скотта в очень крепкие объятия. Кости хрустнули, Скотт попытался высвободиться, но не преуспел и сдавленно попросил:

— Мне бы вдохнуть…

Питер тут же его отпустил.

— Прости. Прости, я… — от избытка чувств он шмыгнул носом. — Просто то, что ты предложил — это круче, чем моя самая большая мечта! Мистер Старк столько для нас сделал…

— Да, да, мне он тоже помог, Питер! Он вернул мою Хоуп, а я… я не мог нормально спать, зная, что лишил Морган отца. Смотрел на Кэсси и… не мог, — Скотт сглотнул. — Я считаю, мы должны попытаться. У меня есть пара костюмов для путешествий в квантовом мире — мой старый и тот, что сделал Старк. Есть частицы Пима. Дело за малым — найти способ, какую-то технологию, чтобы не дать ему умереть, — он выдержал паузу. — Есть идеи?

Моргнув, Питер мимолётно улыбнулся и поднял правую руку запястьем вверх.

— КАРЕН, что ты знаешь о спасении жизни при серьёзных травмах?

Перчатка паучьего костюма засветилась.

— Мне известно о трёх технологиях подобного рода, Питер. Мистер Старк сталкивался с ними в прошлом.

— Можешь рассказать? — уточнил Питер.

— Первая технология — экстремис. Это вирус, позволяющий восстанавливать человеческий организм и даже отращивать новые конечности. Вторая технология — использование специальной аппаратуры доктора Хэлен Чо. С её помощью можно выращивать недостающие ткани. И третья технология — это эликсир Кэрол Дэнверс, мощное укрепляющее средство, которое помогло поставить на ноги мистера Старка пять лет назад.

— Так, а поподробнее о них?

— Сожалею, Питер, но сведения об этих технологиях засекречены в архиве мистера Старка. К ним имеют доступ только члены его семьи, — сообщила КАРЕН.

— Члены семьи… — повторил за ней Скотт и встретился взглядом с Питером. — Морган!

— Морган! — почти одновременно с ним воскликнул Питер, и они хлопнули друг друга по рукам. — КАРЕН, у дочки мистера Старка же есть доступ?

— Зависит от того, знает ли она специальный код.

— Мне почему-то кажется, что знает, — предвкушающе потёр руки Скотт. — Морган — она… очень папина дочка.

— Будем надеяться, — улыбнулся Питер. — Как удачно, что мисс Поттс просила заходить в гости! Самое время их навестить и…

Скотт помрачнел.

— Пожалуй, без меня.

— Что? Почему? Это же твоя идея!

— Да, но… та идея с хрононалётом тоже была моей, так что… Я лучше в машине посижу.

— Хм…

Питер в задумчивости прищурился. Затем прижал правую ладонь к уху и попросил:

— КАРЕН, позвонишь мисс Поттс?

— Соединяю…

Ждать ответа пришлось недолго — Пеппер ответила с теплотой в голосе:

— Здравствуй, Питер.

— Здрасьте, мисс Поттс. Знаете, я тут только что вернулся с каникул в Европе, ну и… хотел бы рассказать о них Морган. Ну и вам, конечно, если вы не сильно заняты и...

— О, нет, нет, приезжай! — явно обрадовалась Пеппер. — Мы с Морган с удовольствием тебя послушаем.

— Супер. Я приеду, — Питер посмотрел на Скотта. — Ах да, мисс Поттс, тут рядом со мной ещё Скотт Лэнг, Муравей который…

— Он тоже может приехать, — даже не дослушав, пригласила Пеппер.

— Да? Просто он… ну… чувствует себя неудобно…

Скотт замахал руками, призывая замолчать и вообще отказаться от этой затеи.

— Всё в порядке, Питер. Мы с Морган ждём вас через час, — Пеппер отключилась.

Питер опустил руку и надел паучью маску.

— Ну вот, нас ждут обоих. Едем!

— Питер… — укоризненно вздохнул Скотт.

— Ничего не знаю, твой план, ты должен быть там! — выкрикнул Питер и, выпустив паутину, спрыгнул с крыши вниз — туда, где виднелся фургон.

* * *

Морган Старк в свои пять была очень умной девочкой и обожала Человека-Паука. Собственно, она росла на рассказах ПЯТНИЦЫ и изредка — отца о мальчике-герое Питере Паркере, много раз видела, с какой грустью папа смотрит на его фотографию, и тайно наделась, что однажды Питер вернётся. Ну а после, когда тот всё-таки это сделал, захотела, чтобы он стал её старшим братом.

Питер был весёлым и умным, поэтому о его опасных приключениях в Европе Морган послушала с удовольствием. Но даже охая вместе с мамой и смеясь над историей, она видела, что Питер очень напряжён, и что мистер Скотт — тоже. Они так переглядывались, когда считали, что на них никто не смотрит, что Морган заподозрила неладное, а потому, едва Питер закончил, она громко предложила:

— Я хочу показать вам игрушку, которую делаю сама. Она в гараже.

— Да? С удовольствием посмотрим! — обрадовался Питер.

— Я тоже посмотрю, — вызвался мистер Скотт.

— Мам, мы побудем там, ладно? — Морган слезла со стула.

— Конечно, дорогая, — улыбнулась Пеппер. — Если задержитесь надолго, дайте знать, закажем пиццу.

— О, спасибо мисс Поттс! — поблагодарил Питер, увидел, как она нахмурилась, и тут же поправился: — В смысле, Пеппер. Я запомню, честное слово!

— Я надеюсь.

Морган нетерпеливо взяла Питера и мистера Скотта за руки и повела за собой, размышляя о том, какие непонятливые всё-таки мальчишки! Попросили же! И отпустила их только в гараже — просторной, набитой всевозможными роботами, мониторами и деталями комнате с небольшим количеством плюшевых зверей. Питер и мистер Скотт даже присвистнули при виде них.

— Ничего ж себе! — восхитился мистер Скотт, озираясь по сторонам.

— Мастерская самого мистера Старка! — вторил ему Питер.

Морган скрестила руки на груди и недовольно потопала ногой.

— Может, перейдём к делу?

Питер и мистер Скотт даже вздрогнули.

— Э-э… мы…

— У вас какое-то дело, о котором вы не хотели говорить при маме, — тщательно выговаривая слова, сказала Морган. — Я вас слушаю.

Они переглянулись.

— Начнём с тебя, Питер, — строго распорядилась Морган, так что Питер даже сглотнул.

— Знаешь, у тебя вот прямо его взгляд сейчас, — нервно почесал в затылке он. — Как когда он отчитывал меня.

— Ну, он же мой папа, — пожала плечами Морган. — Говори уже.

— Э-э…

Видеть растерянного парня было непривычно и немного забавно, но Морган сумела сдержать улыбку и требовательно посмотрела на мистера Скотта.

— Тогда вы, мистер Скотт.

Этот оказался покрепче.

— В общем, Морган, мы думаем, что у нас есть шанс вернуть твоего отца. Для этого мы хотим отправиться в прошлое, как это уже делал он, и забрать его оттуда сюда.

Морган заинтересованно прищурилась.

— Продолжайте, мистер Скотт.

— Просто Скотта достаточно, — нервно взмахнул руками тот. — Я хочу сказать, что у нас есть возможность попасть в тот момент, когда твой папа спас нас всех, но ещё не умер и… И мы хотим не дать ему умереть.

— И что вам нужно от меня?

— Доступ в архив мистера Старка, — подключился к разговору Питер, шагнул к Морган и опустился на одно колено, практически сравнявшись с ней в росте. — Морган, твой папа сильно пострадал, и нам нужны особые технологии, чтобы не дать ему умереть. КАРЕН мне сказала, что информация о них есть в архиве твоего папы. 

Морган протянула руку и потрепала его по волосам. Мягким, лохматым, приятным на ощупь. Питер даже зажмурился, сидя не шелохнувшись.

Затем Морган посмотрела на Скотта, который выглядел так, будто решал: стоит ли тоже опуститься на колено, и усмехнулась:

— ПЯТНИЦА, код альфа-семнадцать-эр-пи-игрек-четырнадцать-три-пять-ноль-семь.

— Доступ к зашифрованному архиву мистера Старка открыт, — объявила ПЯТНИЦА.

— Ничего ж себе! — поразился Скотт.

— Папа никогда меня не замечает, пока работает, — самодовольно задрала нос Морган. — Только если я его позову, тогда видит. 

— И нам это на руку! — Питер перехватил Морган за ладошку, благодарно поцеловал и выпрямился, легко подхватив девочку на руки. Ей понравилось.

— ПЯТНИЦА, отвечай на вопросы Питера и Скотта, — приказала Морган, сияя улыбкой.

— Да, мисс Старк.

— Так! — Скотт предвкушающе хлопнул в ладоши. — Мы знаем про эликсир Кэрол Дэнверс, аппаратуру доктора Чо и некий экстремис. Что-нибудь из этого нам доступно?

— Да, мистер Лэнг, — тут же сообщила ПЯТНИЦА. — В хранилище мистера Старка имеется образец экстремиса. Доктора Чо можно вызвать сюда вместе с аппаратурой. Что касается мисс Дэнверс, она в данный момент не на Земле, однако в прошлый раз её вызвали при помощи специального пейджера Ника Фьюри. Этот пейджер в данный момент снова у него, однако я сохранила его параметры, поэтому под моим руководством Питер сможет собрать его за четыре-пять часов.

— О! Круто, — восхитился Питер, прижимая к себе Морган. — Обязательно соберу. Кстати, ПЯТНИЦА, а ты можешь проанализировать по тем данным, что у тебя есть, поможет ли всё это мистеру Старку?

— Веду анализ данных...

На полминуты все замолчали, напряженно глядя на стол, над которым теперь светились в виде проекций формула экстремиса, аппаратура и флакон с эликсиром, а сбоку от них менялись формулы и цифры. Прижимаясь к Питеру, Морган чувствовала, как часто у него колотится сердце, и видела, как быстро сжимает и разжимает пальцы Скотт. Наконец, цифры исчезли.

— Анализ завершён, — объявила ПЯТНИЦА. — По моим данным, сочетание этих трёх технологий потенциально способно не дать умереть мистеру Старку, если будут решены две серьёзные проблемы.

— Какие? — деловито спросила Морган.

— Необходимо добиться объединения их свойств в разумной пропорции, мисс Старк, на которое моих возможностей недостаточно. Рекомендую привлечь к проекту, помимо доктора Чо и мисс Дэнверс, также доктора Беннера и Шури Удаку.

— Привлечём! — без тени сомнений согласился Скотт. — Что за вторая проблема?

— Вторая проблема ещё серьёзнее, мистер Лэнг: даже после объединения свойств то, что у вас получится, не подействует мгновенно. Мистеру Старку на стабилизацию состояния понадобится время, причём больше тех трёх минут двадцати пяти секунд, которые пройдут до остановки сердца после щелчка.

Все трое нахмурились.

— Время… — протянул Питер. — Стоп! Камень времени же! Доктор Стрэндж его использовал на Титане, он ускорял с его помощью время. А если можно ускорять, замедлять же, наверное, тоже можно?

— Наверное, — подтвердил Скотт. — Вот только Камни все уже вернули в прошлое!

— Ну, значит, нужно снова достать из прошлого, — пожал плечами Питер. — Всего один! Ненадолго. И снова вернуть. ПЯТНИЦА, когда у доктора Стрэнджа появился Камень времени?

— Выясняю...

— Эй, мы же можем спросить у него самого! — наморщил лоб Скотт. 

— А если он запретит нам это всё делать? — не согласился Питер. — Знаешь, как он выговаривал мистеру Старку на корабле, что этот Камень для него важнее всего? Важнее моей жизни и жизни мистера Старка!

— Тогда как он нам его отдаст? — развёл руками Скотт. — Может, попытаться выкрасть?

— Не, воровать нехорошо, — встряла Морган. — У доктора-волшебника вы всё равно ничего не украдёте.

— Думаешь? — с сомнением посмотрел ей в глаза Питер.

— Да. Но Питер, если ты его попросишь, он может тебе его дать. Ты же скажешь, что это ненадолго. И ты можешь оставить меня у него как заложника, — предложила Морган и получила сразу два шокированных взгляда.

— Заложника?! — переспросил Скотт.

— Да, — кивнула Морган. — Тогда он даст Камень. Потому что будет знать, что мой папа обязательно его вернёт, чтобы забрать меня.

Питер и Скотт переглянулись.

— Это… — Питер сглотнул. — Это очень крутой план, Морган. Очень. Только боюсь доктор Стрэндж и мистер Старк мне голову оторвут, если узнают, что я сделал это с тобой. 

— Оторвут точно, — покивал Скотт. — Триста процентов.

Морган успокаивающе погладила Питера по волосам.

— Не бойся, мой большой братик. Я им скажу, что сама уговорила тебя.

Питер пересадил Морган с правой руки на левую.

— Нет, знаешь, у меня другой план: давай я сначала попытаюсь сам договориться с доктором Стрэнджем из прошлого. Кстати, в каком году это лучше сделать, ПЯТНИЦА?

— Рекомендую начало две тысячи восемнадцатого, Питер, — отозвалась та. — Камень времени точно будет у доктора Стрэнджа.

— Вот, — Питер поднял указательный палец. — Я попробую с ним договориться, ну или… — бросил косой взгляд на Скотта. — …Украсть. Камень. А если не получится, тогда во второй раз возьму тебя с собой.

Морган подозрительно прищурилась и прижала руку к шее Питера.

— Ты меня не обманываешь?

— А ты что, считаешь пульс, чтобы проверить?

— Да, — серьёзно кивнула Морган, не убирая руки.

Рядом присвистнул впечатлённый Скотт.

— Настоящая Старк, — одобрительно протянул Питер. — Нет, сестрёнка, я тебя не обманываю. Я тоже хочу, чтобы твой папа вернулся к нам. И если для этого надо будет… — он осёкся. — В общем, я обещаю тебе сделать всё, чтобы вернуть твоего папу. Клянусь!

Повисла долгая пауза.

— Сестрёнка? — удовлетворённо переспросила Морган, глядя Питеру в заблестевшие от такой проникновенной речи глаза.

— Пока ты считаешь меня братом — именно она.

Морган медленно опустила руку, а потом вдруг обняла Питера за шею, сильно зажмурившись и чувствуя, как он тут же начал гладить по спине.

— Ну-ну, Морган, всё в порядке. Скотт придумал отличный план, так что нам осталось только его исполнить.

— Это Скотт придумал? — шмыгнула носом Морган.

— Ну да… — подал голос Скотт. — Идея была моей.

— Хорошая идея. Я скажу папе, чтобы он сказал спасибо.

— О, он уже сказал. Он вернул мне человека, который мне очень важен, Морган. Поэтому самое малое, что я могу сделать, это вернуть его самого тебе. 

Вытерев нос рукой, Морган слегка отодвинулась от Питера и повернула голову к Скотту.

— Ты хороший человек, Скотт Лэнг, — торжественно произнесла она. — Давайте вернём моего папу домой! Как мы назовём эту операцию?

— Может, «Второй шанс»? — навскидку предложил Питер.

— Не, второй шанс была предыдущая, — возразил Скотт. — Старк тогда сказал, что то, что он выжил и у него появилась дочь, это его второй шанс. Так что это уже третий.

— ПЯТНИЦА! — звонко обратилась к искину Морган. — Создай папку для операции «Третий шанс». Скопируй туда файлы по технологиям для спасения папы и позови сюда всех, кто нам нужен. 

— Да, мисс Старк.

Над столом высветилась табличка с надписью: 

/операция_ **ТРЕТИЙ ШАНС**  
загрузка…  
 **МОЗГОВОЙ ШТУРМ**

И Морган удовлетворённо потёрла ладони.

— Пора начинать!

## За пять суток до часа «Т»

Скажи кто-нибудь Питеру Паркеру ещё три дня назад, что он будет вместе с Мстителями продумывать крутую спасательную операцию, он бы не поверил. Но глядите-ка! На часах без четверти полдень, возле стола с проекциями над ним и кучей экранов вокруг бурно обсуждают возможности синтеза технологий Брюс Беннер, Хэлен Чо, Шури Удаку и Кэрол Дэнверс, снаружи доносятся щелчки — Скотт Лэнг что-то настраивает в своём фургончике, ну а Морган…

Морган Старк, поджав ноги по-турецки, сидит на общем столе и внимательно слушает взрослых с таким видом, будто понимает каждое второе их слово, а не как Питер — в лучшем случае пятое. И время от времени выдаёт то одному, другому взрослому по кусочку пиццы из большой коробки.

Питер вспомнил, как их компанию засекли накануне Пеппер с Хэппи. Какой шок был у этих двоих, когда они увидели группу людей в гараже, где полагалось быть лишь Питеру с Морган, и как эмоционально отреагировали на рассказанный мистером Скоттом («Тьфу ты, прицепилось, он мистер Лэнг же!») план. Пеппер тогда Скотта даже обняла «за одну только попытку что-то изменить», ну а Морган гордо заявила: «Мама, не волнуйся, я за всеми тут слежу!»

И Питеру от того, что малышка Морган вела себя как босс (с такой-то наследственностью!), действительно становилось легче: он видел знакомую мимику Тони, слышал его интонации в её репликах, невольно вспоминая ту знаменитую статью с биографией Тони Старка, где говорилось, что первую печатную плату он собрал в четыре года, — и гадал, успела ли собрать что-то подобное Морган Старк. Дочка Тони умудрялась и слушать всех, и командовать ПЯТНИЦЕЙ, и заказывать еду и напитки на свой вкус, чтобы умные люди не отвлекались от дела. Пару раз она, правда, засыпала — когда время переваливало за полночь, но предпочитала это делать исключительно у Питера на руках, цепляясь за его футболку так, что разжать пальцы, не разбудив, было невозможно. И тогда Питер осторожно пересаживался с ней на потёртый диванчик тут же, в мастерской, позволял Скотту (в первую ночь) или Пеппер (во вторую) укрыть себя и её мягким пледом, и вот так засыпал до утра, чувствуя себя настоящим старшим братом. 

Собственно, из всех присутствующих, помимо Питера, Морган забиралась на руки ещё только к Кэрол Дэнверс — «капитану Марвел», как теперь звал её Питер. И внимательно слушала рассказы Кэрол о передовых целительских технологиях расы Крии и обитателей некоторых других планет. 

Воспоминания Питера о двух безумных днях прервало появление Скотта.

— Ну что, я всё настроил, — сообщил он, потерев ладони. — Питер, готов?

Разговоры вокруг стола стихли, все разом повернулись к Питеру.

— Уверен, что не хочешь, чтобы кто-то из нас отправился с тобой? — спросила Кэрол.

— Да, я вот там уже в гостях был, — вызвался Брюс. — Мог бы всё показать и объяснить.

— Не, я запомнил, куда мне идти, мистер Халк, — улыбнувшись, помотал головой Питер. — Тем более я вроде бы окажусь прямо у порога.

Пожалуй, он вряд ли сумел бы внятно объяснить, зачем рвётся на встречу к Стивену Стрэнджу именно один, да ещё и чувствуя, как от волнения всё сжимается в груди. Но всё его паучье чутье буквально вопило, что никого с собой брать не надо, и если есть хоть какой-то шанс договориться — он обязан использовать его сам, как это сделал бы Тони Старк. Обязан достать Камень ради него и ради Морган.

— Я в тебя верю, Питер! — словно уловив его мысли, звонко сказала та.

— И я тебя не подведу, — бодро вскинул руки Питер. — Ну всё, народ. Я пошёл!

— Удачи! — нестройным хором пожелали Мстители.

Питер решительно вышел из гаража, встал перед открытым фургоном и, сделав глубокий вдох, активировал костюм для квантовой реальности поверх паучьего. На его счастье Скотт тянуть не стал и сразу дал обратный отсчёт:

— Четыре… три… два… один… Начали!

Перед Питером распахнулась бездна.

* * *

Морозным январским утром доктор Стивен Стрэндж исключительно прекрасно проводил время. Он успел приготовить и съесть завтрак, немного помедитировал, мысленно повторяя разученное накануне заклинание, и уже отправился было в библиотеку Нью-Йоркского храма за очередным древним фолиантом, как неожиданно почувствовал тревогу. Прислушавшись к тому, что подсказывала магия Санктума, он настороженно приблизился к окну и с удивлением обнаружил у ступеней подростка в бело-красно-чёрном облегающем скафандре. Впрочем, практически сразу расцветка изменилась на более знакомую сине-красную, и Стивен кивнул своим мыслям.

— Человек-Паук, один из защитников города.

Незваный гость быстро поднялся по ступенькам и постучал в дверь.

— Доктор Стрэндж! — донеслось снизу. — Доктор Стрэндж, вы дома? Очень нужно поговорить, пожалуйста, откройте!

Дело становилось интереснее: насколько Стивен помнил, с этим героем он никогда не был лично знаком, а потому щелчком пальцев переместил гостя в холл и сам при помощи Плаща левитации медленно подлетел к нему.

— Очень круто! — выпалил парнишка, убрав маску и уставившись во все глаза. — Прямо вот… очень. Да. Я Питер, кстати. Питер Паркер, — и протянул руку.

— Доктор Стрэндж, — сухо представился Стивен, но пожимать её не стал. — Не припомню, чтобы нас представляли друг другу, Питер.

— Ну так… — Питер взлохматил себе волосы. — Нас пока и не представляли. В смысле, я из будущего, доктор. Из две тысячи двадцать третьего года. Через полгода здесь Танос соберёт шесть Камней Бесконечности и уничтожит половину всех живых существ. А ещё через пять лет Тони Старк найдёт способ нас спасти, использует те же Камни, чтобы распылить Таноса, но сам практически погибнет. И мне очень-очень сильно нужен ваш Камень времени, чтобы его спасти! Всего на пять минут! Я верну. Честно.

Пауза повисла надолго. Наморщив лоб, Стивен окинул Питера задумчивым взглядом с головы до ног, пытаясь уложить в голове то, что услышал. Имя Таноса ему ни о чём не сказало, но вот Камни Бесконечности… Некоторое время назад, разобравшись с Дормамму, Стивен впервые услышал от Вонга это название и на протяжении нескольких недель читал всё, что было в библиотеке об этих Камнях. Но услышать о них вот так походя от подростка…

— Доктор, пожалуйста, не отказывайте сразу! — взмолился Питер. — Давайте я вам всё объясню!

— Но только действительно всё, — согласился Стивен. — Присядем.

Хлоп! Он магией переместил себя и Питера в кресла у горящего камина на верхнем этаже.

— Ох… — выдохнул Питер, озираясь. — Круто вы. 

— Не отвлекайся.

— Да, точно, не отвлекаться. Ага. В общем, пару лет назад я пришёл со школы домой, а там в гостиной сидит Тони Старк…

* * * 

История у Питера получилась занимательной и крайне эмоциональной. Недолго просидев в кресле, он вскоре начал расхаживать по этажу, размахивая руками и изображая в лицах всех, с кем общался. После — и вовсе запрыгнул на спинку кресла, потом свесил ноги и поболтал ими, повис на потолке и часть рассказа протараторил, свисая на паутине вниз головой. 

Стивена, впрочем, мало заботило то, как именно ведёт себя Питер — нравится парню говорить вверх ногами, да ради бога! Но вот суть его повествования, все эти события, потери, возвращения… Звучало жутковато, притом что сомневаться в правдивости Стивен быстро перестал — слишком уж точно Питер копировал заочно знакомого Стивену по теленовостям Тони Старка и слишком быстро и не задумываясь отвечал вообще на любой вопрос.

— …Ну и вот. Они пожелали мне удачи, Скотт завёл свою машину времени, и вот он я здесь, — Питер спрыгнул с паутины на пол и плюхнулся в кресло. — Вроде всё.

Прикинув возраст гостя, Стивен отказался от мысли о чае и бросил Питеру банку кока-колы. 

— Спасибо! — обрадовался Питер, тут же открыв её. — Очень кстати, а то в горле пересохло. Вы крутой.

Это Стивен комментировать не стал. 

На несколько минут на третьем этаже храма воцарилось молчание, во время которого Стивен лишь поглаживал свою бородку и соображал, что с этим всем делать. Собственно, само желание Питера Паркера откатить время он очень даже понимал, совсем недавно лично провернув тот же фокус в Гонконге, чтобы воскресить Вонга, убитого зелотами Кецилия. Только вот в случае Тони Старка предотвратить вред от Перчатки при помощи Камня времени было нельзя — это оживило бы Таноса с армией. А значит, вариант двух авантюристов — Питера Паркера и Скотта Лэнга — с оказанием помощи уже после щелчка и правда казался единственным возможным.

Проблема была в другом — в невероятной наивности группы людей, по всей видимости, очень смутно представляющих, чем Камень Бесконечности является по своей сути, и даже не подозревающих, что одним только Камнем времени угробить реальность — это раз плюнуть. 

…Питер допил свою колу, и Стивен походя испарил его банку. 

— О, спасибо, — Питер вытер рот ладонью в паучьей перчатке. — Слушайте, вы так мрачно на меня смотрите, что мне слегка не по себе. Скажите уже что-нибудь. 

— Я из твоего времени с вашим планом знаком?

— Нет.

— Почему?

Питер отвёл взгляд и нервно потёр ладони.

— Ну, э-э…

— Я бы хотел услышать правду, Питер.

Парнишка смутился ещё сильнее, ссутулился и опустил голову.

— Ну, если честно, я побоялся, что вы нам это запретите. В смысле, когда мы с вами и мистером Старком были в космосе, вы там сказали, что если нужно будет выбирать между Камнем и нашими с мистером Старком жизнями, вы выберете Камень…

— И что заставляет тебя думать, что я за полгода _до_ этого полёта выберу иначе?

Питер застыл. Несколько долгих секунд он сидел неподвижно, а потом опустил голову ещё ниже и крепко сцепил пальцы в замок. 

— Что, нет ответа? — уточнил Стивен и, парой жестов открыв Глаз Агамотто, позволил Камню времени зависнуть в воздухе между Питером и собой. — Тогда ещё пара вопросов. Как ты собрался использовать Камень Бесконечности? В твоём рассказе не было упоминаний о том, что ты обучался стать Мастером мистических искусств.

— Э-э… — Питер поднял голову и замер, уставившись на Камень времени. — Ну, это и правда так. Но мистер Старк же тоже не учился, но у него всё вышло!

— То есть об этом ты не думал. Ладно, ещё вопрос: как ты собирался его перевозить? Ты ведь решил попросить у меня не Глаз Агамотто, а сам Камень времени — мощнейший артефакт, который…

— Ой, это вообще не проблема! — легкомысленно перебил его Питер. — Можно ж просто в кулаке, — и прежде, чем Стивен успел шевельнуться, встал с кресла и сжал Камень времени правой рукой.

— Вот так. Я…

Под потрясённым взглядом Стивена Камень времени сам собой вылез из кулака Питера, дополз до возникшего углубления на тыльной стороне его красной перчатки и встроился в него. 

Грянула ярко-зелёная вспышка с треском и молниями. Мигом вскочив, Стивен одним взмахом уронил свой кусок реальности в Зеркальное измерение, возведя искрящиеся стены по периметру третьего этажа, и рванул к рухнувшему на колени Питеру.

— Питер!

Судорожно стиснув зубы, Питер проскулил что-то невнятное и крепко сжал левой рукой правое запястье, словно пытаясь сдержать бушующую с молниями и искрами мощь. Приземлившись перед ним на одно колено, Стивен явственно разглядел дорожки слёз на щеках и сосредоточился на руке с Камнем, от которого уже поползли разъедающие паучий костюм светящиеся трещины. 

— Питер, он выжжет тебе руку!

— Ничего-ничего, доктор Стрэндж! — упрямо помотал головой Питер. — Я справлюсь, — и даже попытался отодвинуться. — Видите? Оно уже меньше светится!

Прозвучало не слишком убедительно, но, прищурившись, Стивен убедился, что Камень времени и правда стал светиться меньше, однако при этом практически сравнялся с кожей. Ещё несколько секунд спустя по ней перестали пробегать молнии. 

— Вот! — обрадовался Питер. — Всё в порядке, я его удержал. Честно говоря, не ожидал, что так будет, но видимо оно из-за того, что мой костюм делал мистер Старк. Здесь та же технология, что и в его броне и Перчатке, о которой я вам говорил.

— Видимо, — сдержанно ответил Стивен.

Затем пододвинулся к Питеру так, что за ним оказалось только кресло без возможности отползти куда-то дальше, и решительно взял за правое запястье. В возникшей дыре в перчатке было хорошо видно, что Камень времени вплавился прямо в кость и теперь тускло сиял посреди опухшей и воспалённой кожи. Ладонь, впрочем, как убедился Стивен, развернув руку, осталась целой.

— Ну, хотя бы не насквозь, — прокомментировал это Питер.

— Я бы предложил тебе обезболивающее, но, боюсь, оно тебе не поможет. Боль — плата за то, что тебя посчитали достойным.

— А что, не каждому так везёт? Вы как-то очень побледнели, доктор Стрэндж. Я успел заметить.

Стивен мрачно усмехнулся и отпустил запястье Питера.

— Большинство живых существ в аналогичной ситуации этот Камень Бесконечности попросту бы убил. Ты мог закончить как Старк, и никто из твоих друзей об этом бы не узнал. 

Питер сглотнул.

— Э-э… Ну, тогда я, наверное, рад, что мне вот так повезло. Что я… ну… мутант, у меня крутая регенерация и всё такое. 

— Повезло, — без тени улыбки согласился Стивен.

— Ага. И кстати, доктор Стрэндж, раз уж так получилось, вы разрешите взять Камень в будущее и спасти мистера Старка? Я обязательно его потом верну, вы сможете его чем-нибудь выковырять, — попытался изобразить взгляд Кота из «Шрэка» Питер. — Пожалуйста!

— Только при одном очень важном условии.

— Что угодно! — восторженно выдохнул Питер. — Вот прямо вообще что угодно! Сделаю всё!

— Всё не нужно. Однако как только ты окажешься в своём времени, первым же делом свяжись там со мной. Ты в подробностях расскажешь мне о вашем плане, попросишь у Вонга «Книгу Калиостро», прочитаешь её с гугл-переводчиком на санскрите и отправишься спасать Тони Старка только _после_ того, как мы с Вонгом тебе разрешим. 

— А вы разрешите? — уточнил Питер. — В смысле, вы же знаете себя, ну и… можете сказать.

— Зависит от того, насколько ты будешь стараться. 

— Очень сильно буду! Честное слово!

— Значит, разрешу, — спокойно кивнул Стивен. — Питер, дело не в том, что мне жаль для тебя Камень времени или же я не хочу спасти Старка. Это не так, ведь судя по твоему рассказу, он определённо заслужил свой третий шанс. Но я хочу, чтобы ты запомнил, что в твоей руке не игрушка, а действительно мощный артефакт, которым можно за секунды уничтожить нашу Вселенную. При неверном использовании Камень времени способен пробивать дыры в измерениях, создавать пустоты и временные петли. Ты можешь заставить мир застыть на целую вечность, бесконечно переживая один и тот же фрагмент, или же рассыпаться от старости за пару минут. Это _очень_ опасная вещь. Поклянись, что не станешь даже думать о том, чтобы использовать её без меня.

— Клянусь! — тряхнул головой Питер, выглядя малость ошарашенным услышанным. — Ну вы даёте, доктор Стрэндж! Как вы вообще согласились доверить мне такую жуть?

— Я доверяю её себе, Питер, — возразил Стивен. — Хотя то, что Камень счёл тебя достойным, для меня тоже аргумент. Как твоя рука?

— Рука в шоке, почти как я. Она… — Питер покрутил кисть, разглядывая Камень. — Она даже больше не болит, если вы об этом. И в ней будто поселилось что-то живое, как в древних ужастиках типа «Чужого».

— То, что ты его ощущаешь, облегчит тебе подготовку.

Стивен встал с пола, убрал стены Зеркального измерения и протянул руку Питеру, чтобы помочь подняться.

— Спасибо, доктор, — приняв его помощь, сказал Питер. — В смысле, я всё понял, что вы доверяете Камень себе, но всё равно спасибо. Для меня очень важен мистер Старк. И я рад, что вам хватило причин согласиться мне помочь. 

— Главную из них ты до сих пор не знаешь, — признался Стивен. — Но, пожалуй, я мог бы и рассказать, если пообещаешь не распространяться о ней.

— Я могила!

— Принимается, — кивнул Стивен. — Видишь ли, как ты верно заметил чуть ранее, я знаю самого себя. И разменять пусть даже на половину Вселенной я бы согласился лишь одну жизнь — собственную, потому что когда-то дал клятву спасать жизни, а не отнимать. И я не позволил бы никому, включая Тони Старка, вот так жертвовать собой, не будь у этого кого-то шанса на выживание.

— Хотите сказать, что тот самый один вариант из четырнадцати миллионов ещё не закончился? И что вы — второй вы — на Титане видели его?

— Практически не сомневаюсь в этом, однако ты всё-таки у второго меня спроси. Потом расскажешь, — Стивен подмигнул. 

Питер улыбнулся.

— Обязательно спрошу, доктор Стрэндж. Ну что, до встречи через пять минут?

— До встречи!

Питер активировал бело-чёрно-красный костюм, накрыл ладонью Камень времени и исчез. 

— Надеюсь, он не уничтожит нашу Вселенную в две тысячи двадцать третьем, — вполголоса произнёс Стивен, и Плащ левитации неопределённо качнул воротником. 

Покосившись на него, Стивен вздохнул, занял своё кресло и всё-таки заварил себе ароматный травяной чай.

## За трое суток до часа «Т»

На пятый день подготовки к миссии гараж Тони Старка изменился до неузнаваемости. Из доставленных спецрейсом вакандских технологий, инженерных разработок Старк Индастрис, выписанного из Сеула медицинского оборудования Хэлен Чо и контейнера с инопланетными материалами от Кэрол Дэнверс спасательная команда теперь днями и ночами пыталась сотворить несколько важных вещей: замедляющую разрушение клеток под действием радиации сыворотку на базе экстремиса и Безурианского эликсира, пару многократно усиливающих её действие компактных приборов, суперэффективный сканер, а главное — регенератор тканей размером с небольшую комнату со стеклянными стенами, массой приборов, излучателей и мониторов, подобного которому не встречалось ни на одной из известных планет. Будущее творилось прямо здесь под чутким контролем ПЯТНИЦЫ руками нескольких гениев, поочередно засыпавших на всё том же потрёпанном диванчике (не желая даже пройти в дом, куда звала Пеппер) на фоне растущей горы коробок от фастфуда и стаканчиков от кофе. 

Сборкой приборов и синтезом сыворотки занимались Шури, Брюс, Хэлен и Кэрол, организацию оперативной доставки оборудования и все финансовые вопросы взяла на себя Пеппер, его получение и расстановку по уже готовым моделям контролировали Скотт и Хэппи. Вредную еду и кофе на всех через ПЯТНИЦУ по-прежнему заказывала Морган, составив меню на свой вкус и напоминая каждому, кто зарабатывался, когда лучше поесть. Вопросы о том, что делают все эти люди, она тоже задавала, с горящими глазами выслушивала их ответы, а потом отходила в сторонку, забиралась в сделанный Питером из паутины гамак и пытала ПЯТНИЦУ просьбами объяснить каждое непонятное слово. 

Жизнь кипела, подготовка была в разгаре, а Питер Паркер, сидя посреди этой суеты на диванчике, продирался при помощи выданного Пеппер старкофона с самым точным из возможных переводчиков сквозь санскрит в «Книге Калиостро», уже практически не косясь на Камень времени в собственной руке. Позади остались эйфория тех, кто встречал его у фургончика, спонтанные коллективные обнимашки, начатые чуть ли не рыдающей от облегчения Пеппер, и: «Так, народ, у меня всё получилось, но сейчас мне надо срочно связаться с доктором Стрэнджем!» Как оказалось, номер его мобильника был в базе данных КАРЕН, а сам чародей появился из портала после первой же фразы Питера: «Доктор Стрэндж, это Питер Паркер! Мне такое надо вам рассказать!..»

А потом они вдвоём отошли от гаража на берег озера, где, не зная, как лучше начать, Питер молча поднял правую руку и не увидел и тени удивления на его лице.

— Я надеюсь, мой двойник уже высказал всё, что думает о твоём безрассудстве, Питер, — сдержанно произнёс Стивен.

— Ну, если вы знаете про двойника, значит, в курсе и о чём он говорил.

— Не в курсе. Я видел лишь узловые события, причём в очень сжатый срок, и понятия не имею, что и как к ним привело. 

— А, ну тогда можете не беспокоиться, — чуточку нервно улыбнулся Питер. — То есть я хочу сказать, что уже услышал от вас, что мог умереть на месте и всё такое. И что Камень времени вроде как посчитал меня достойным, раз не стал убивать, а только сделал вот так.

Цепко взяв Питера за запястье, Стивен поднял его руку ещё выше, изучая то, что стало с ней. 

— Что ещё ты услышал от меня?

— Что должен попросить у вашего знакомого Вонга какую-то «Книгу Калиостро», прочитать её и научиться обращаться с Камнем времени. И что мне запрещено использовать Камень самому, а только под вашим контролем, потому что я могу сотворить какую-то жуть, — Питер встретился взглядом со Стивеном. — Доктор Стрэндж, я же не псих! Я хочу спасти мистера Старка, а не уничтожить всё живое, так что уже дал слово слушаться вас во всём. 

— Похвальная сознательность. В особенности для подростка, рванувшего на инопланетный корабль вслед за незнакомым мужиком. 

— Ну, вообще-то мне тогда мистер Старк сказал следовать за вами и помешать всяким стрёмным чувакам отобрать у вас кулон. И я пригодился, придумал, как вас спасти, — напомнил Питер. — Не то чтобы я считал, что вы мне что-то за это должны, но если научите использовать эту штуку на мистере Старке, будем квиты. 

Поразглядывав руку с Камнем времени ещё немного, Стивен молча её отпустил и прищурился так оценивающе, что Питеру стало слегка не по себе. Но он всё равно вздёрнул подбородок и расправил плечи, полностью убеждённый в своей правоте.

— Большая сила — большая ответственность. Мы же оба это понимаем, доктор Стрэндж.

Стивен едва заметно усмехнулся и поднял руку.

— Посмотрим, чего стоит твоё понимание. Я принимаю сделку.

Округлив глаза, Питер схватился за неё и восторженно потряс. 

— Вы… слушайте, нет слов! С чего начнём? Мы же прямо сейчас начнём, да?

— Прямо сейчас, — подтвердил Стивен. — Но не «мы», а ты с Вонгом, он обучит тебя технике безопасности в работе с магическими артефактами, — и открыл портал в старинную библиотеку, где за одним из деревянных столов сидел смутно знакомый Питеру азиат. — Ступай к нему.

— Ладно, — Питер шагнул одной ногой в портал. — Эй, а чем займётесь вы? 

— Выясню у твоих коллег, как именно они сохранят Старку нервную систему.

— А, вроде консультанта будете? То есть вы и правда доктор, это не супергеройское прозвище? — сообразил Питер и поспешно добавил: — Я не хотел вас тогда обидеть! Просто «Доктор Стрэндж» прямо очень супергеройски звучит, вот я и… — и обезоруживающе улыбнулся.

— Я всемирно известный нейрохирург, — спокойно ответил Стивен.

— Обалде-е-еть! — шокировано протянул Питер. — Это значит, что вы…

Резко дернув на себя контур портала, Стивен в два счёта его закрыл, оставив Питера в самой странной библиотеке из всех, где он когда-либо бывал. Здесь царил разгоняемый горящими свечами полумрак, по сторонам тянулись ряды старинных книг, а очень хмурый библиотекарь смотрел в упор.

Сглотнув, Питер робко помахал ему рукой с Камнем времени и выдал короткое:

— Привет. 

Ровно сутки спустя в рейтинге самых крутых и стрёмных чуваков у Питера Паркера на первом месте прочно обосновался Вонг, потеснив оттуда вообще всех. Он без единого звука выслушал его сбивчивый рассказ об операции «Третий шанс», промолчал добрых десять минут, за которые по спине у Питера промчалась пара табунов мурашек, а потом резко встал, подошёл к перепуганному Питеру и за руку повёл его к комнате с тремя огромным дверями и круглым постаментом, где прочитал самую прекрасную и ужасную лекцию из тех, что Питер когда-либо слышал, сопроводив её магическими проекциями под потолком.

Питер бледнел, зеленел, нервно сглатывал, восхищённо ахал, постепенно оттаивая и осыпая Вонга кучей вопросов. А потом, несколькими часами позднее, сидел, болтая ногами, на одном из библиотечных столов и запивал чаем лепёшки с яблоками, покуда Вонг ушёл по срочным делам. К книгам в его отсутствие он так и не притронулся, успев в красках послушать о собственной неминуемой мучительной кончине, если вдруг что не так.

Терпение — штука вознаграждаемая. Ещё несколько часов спустя за подготовку Питера взялись уже Вонг со Стивеном Стрэнджем, объяснив, что именно понадобится в итоге, и когда можно будет перейти к небольшой практике («Прям послезавтра?! Серьёзно?» — «Стивену на это понадобилось пять минут. Он взял Глаз Агамотто без разрешения и начал проводить с ним опыты». — «Вау!» — «В этом брать с меня пример не стоит, Питер. Я слишком многого тогда не знал, к тому же мало приятного в том, что на тебя орут два чародея разом…» — «Ну, это да… Могут и в хорька превратить…» — «Почему в хорька?» — «О-о-о! Вонг, вам надо обязательно посмотреть это старое кино!..»). 

И теперь Питер дочитывал страшно древнюю «Книгу Калиостро» на своих коленях и слушал тихое сопение пристроившейся под боком Морган, уже привычно обнимая её левой рукой. На вечер намечались первые опыты с яблоком — что бы это ни значило, а также небольшая устная проверка усвоенного материала, так что он очень хотел не ударить в грязь лицом. 

— Мальчик так и не ложился спать, — вдруг донёсся до него обеспокоенный голос Пеппер со стороны входа в гараж. — Это так обязательно, Стивен?

— Нет, мы с Вонгом от него этого не требовали. Но я понимаю его увлечённость, Пеппер, потому что и сам, когда только начал обучение мистическим искусствам, отчаянно не желал тратить время на сон. Дошло до того, что я начал воровать книги из-под носа у Вонга, потому что он не пожелал выдать мне литературу про астрал, а ведь именно в астрале можно читать книги ночью, пока тело спит.

От удивления Питер тихо присвистнул, с опаской покосился на задремавшую Морган — нет, не разбудил, потом на тех, кто работал с приборами — они тоже не обращали внимания на разговор, — и порадовался собственному суперслуху. 

— Что ж, тебе виднее, хотя я немного беспокоюсь из-за Питера и из-за всего этого плана. Мы точно затеяли это не зря и в этом есть смысл?

— Пеппер, я подверг бы будущее риску, рассказав о нём кому-либо из вас, но в одном ты можешь быть уверена совершенно точно: я стараюсь не участвовать в бессмысленных делах.

* * * 

После полудня участники операции «Третий шанс» разделились на группы. Скотт и Хэппи, окончательно сдружившиеся как «контролирующие доставку бро», уехали на склад за недостающими деталями и материалами. Брюс, Хэлен и Стивен с головой ушли в анализ получающейся сыворотки и моделирование того, что она сделает с организмом Тони Старка. Шури и Кэрол в четыре руки монтировали и настраивали оборудование в комнате-регенераторе, вполголоса обсуждая технологии с разных планет и поглядывая на Питера с Морган, пока последняя не потянулась и не выползла, зевая, у Питера из-под руки.

— Как успехи, братик?

— Осталось ещё страниц пятьдесят, сестрён, — не задумываясь, ответил Питер. — Возникло штук пять вопросов к Вонгу и доктору Стрэнджу, но, думаю, я уловил суть вот этого всего.

— Я в тебя верила.

Переглянувшись, Питер с Морган дали друг другу «пять».

— Я тебя научу одному классному приветствию, — пообещал Питер. — Покажу, как мы здороваемся с моим лучшим другом. Когда закончим со всем.

— Идёт!

Морган встала с дивана, вытянула руки в стороны, прогнувшись в пояснице, и с самым деловым видом принялась обходить народ. Сначала она залезла на свободный стул перед столом с проекциями, выпрямилась и оперлась ладонями о него.

— Ну, что у нас тут?

— Моделируем воздействие сыворотки на кровеносную систему вашего папы, мисс Старк, — приветливо пояснила Хэлен. 

— Да, дело в том, что излучение, которое испускает Перчатка, негативно действует на все клетки в организме, включая клетки крови, — подхватил её мысль Брюс.

— Тебе уже известно, что человеческий организм почти на восемьдесят процентов состоит из воды, — развернулся к ней Стивен. — А вода имеет формулу Н2О.

— Да, — серьёзно кивнула ему Морган. — Ещё вода очень нужна нашим клеткам, потому что переносит между ними всякие важные вещества. ПЯТНИЦА мне вчера говорила.

— Всё верно, — подтвердил Стивен. — Вот только, чтобы эти вещества переносились, вода должна быть целой. Радиация же представляет собой поток энергии, который разрывает каждую молекулу воды Н2О на две части — Н и ОН. Из-за этого вода становится бесполезной для нашего организма, клетки больше не могут обмениваться важными веществами, а сами частички воды — Н и ОН становятся очень активными и вредят уже другим молекулам по всему телу.

Морган сильно наморщила лоб.

— Вы хотите сделать так, чтобы радиация не разрывала на две части воду?

— Нет, Морган, — покачал головой Стивен. — Радиация _уже_ её разорвёт к тому моменту, как мы окажемся возле твоего папы. Мы хотим создать то, что поможет частичкам воды очень быстро собраться воедино. То, что восстановит хотя бы часть воды и повреждённых молекул в теле твоего папы, чтобы потом уже здесь мы восстановили их все. 

— Я… вроде бы вас поняла, — медленно проговорила Морган. — Вы очень хорошо объясняете, доктор Стрэндж.

— Исключительно в надежде на тот фирменный тройной латте, — подмигнул ей Стивен. — Умному слушателю приятно объяснять.

— Договорились! — разулыбалась Морган.

Она убрала обе ладони со стола, посмотрела вниз, намереваясь спрыгнуть со стула, но спросонья качнулась — и в тот же миг Плащ левитации сорвался с плеч Стивена и подхватил её перед самым полом, не дав коснуться его.

— А-а-а! — завопила Морган. — Ты живой!

Плащ испуганно съёжился, аккуратно поставил её на ноги и отлетел в сторону на пару шагов. 

— Доктор Стрэндж! Он живой! Живой!

— Да, Морган. Это мой хороший артефакт — Плащ левитации.

— Леви-и-и! — протянула Морган, рванула к нему и прежде, чем Плащ успел среагировать, заключила в очень крепкие объятия. — Спасибо тебе, что поймал!

Со всех сторон послышались тихие смешки. Явно растерявшийся артефакт на несколько секунд замер от такой любвеобильности, потом осторожно высвободил правую полу и погладил Морган по голове. 

— Полезный у вас приятель, доктор, — весело отметила Шури. — Жаль, раньше висел обычной тряпочкой, но теперь точно займёт нашего мини-босса хотя бы на несколько часов.

— Да, стоило познакомить их раньше, Шури, — согласился Стивен. — Плащ, пока мы здесь, поступаешь в распоряжение Морган Старк. Она достойна.

Смирившись, Плащ согласно качнул воротником и погладил Морган снова. Она же, потеревшись щекой о его шахматную подкладку, чуть отстранилась и с надеждой заглянула в воротник. 

— Леви, если ты смог подлететь ко мне, значит, на тебе можно и полетать?

Все присутствующие в гараже грянули дружным хохотом, когда Плащ покорно расстелился перед Морган, а ПЯТНИЦА врубила на полную громкость «Арабскую ночь».

## За сутки до часа «Т»

Компактная, но дополненная группа Мстителей свои основные приготовления закончила воскресным утром — на седьмые сутки с момента появления идеи у Скотта и Питера. К этому моменту у них уже были очень чёткая и подробная модель того, что происходило с организмом Тони Старка с момента щелчка — вот где пригодились данные с датчиков в его броне; не менее подробная вторая модель, имитирующая воздействие на организм сыворотки, предназначенной не дать остановиться сердцу и нанести непоправимый вред мозгу и нервной системе; и третья — ещё более впечатляющая модель, демонстрирующая ожидаемый эффект от реабилитационной палаты. Они назвали её вивокомнатой, и по самым скромным ожиданиям Тони Старку на обновление 90% клеток в организме в ней понадобились бы всего сутки.

Миссию по спасению решили провести утром понедельника — столько требовалось времени, чтобы получить недостающие детали, откалибровать приборы, ну и потренироваться слаженно работать. Для этого после воскресного завтрака Стивен Стрэндж как знаток и по магической, и по медицинской части, попросил собраться всех вокруг главного стола. В тот же миг светившаяся над ним все эти дни табличка сменилась на новую:

/операция_ **ТРЕТИЙ ШАНС**  
загрузка…  
 **ИНСТРУКТАЖ**

  
Стивен, Вонг, Пеппер, Питер, Хэппи, Скотт, Шури, Кэрол, Хэлен, Брюс и Морган переглянулись и покивали друг другу.

— Итак, на повестке дня у нас распределение ролей в завтрашней миссии. Из присутствующих в прошлое не отправится доктор Беннер, — Стивен посмотрел на него. — Боюсь, в вашем нынешнем облике вам понадобится слишком много места возле Тони Старка.

— Да я и не собирался, — понятливо улыбнулся Брюс. — Я буду готов занести Тони в вивокомнату и включить её, как только он окажется здесь.

— Что будет очень кстати. Также не отправятся Хэппи, — тот молча кивнул. — Морган…

— Почему?! — тут же возмутилась та. — Я же тоже придумывала с вами, как спасти папу! Я хочу быть там, чтобы ему помочь!

— Дочка… — попыталась возразить стоящая слева от неё Пеппер. — Это очень опасное путешествие и…

— Мама, я должна там быть! — умоляюще сложила руки Морган. — Я должна сказать папе, что всё будет хорошо, что мы спасём его! Пожалуйста-пожалуйста-пожалуйста!

Пеппер беспомощно посмотрела на Стивена, и Морган тут же развернулась к нему и вцепилась в Плащ:

— Доктор Стрэндж, пожалуйста, возьмите меня с собой! Я не помешаю!

— Морган, из-за действия Перчатки твой папа будет в очень плохом состоянии.

— Я не испугаюсь, честно! — сходу уловила его мысль Морган. — Я просто буду смотреть ему в глаза. Всё время!

Стивен бросил вопросительный взгляд на Пеппер, увидел на её лице лишь растерянное: «Тебе виднее», — и в итоге кивнул:

— Ну, хорошо… 

Морган обрадовано взвизгнула и попыталась его обнять, насколько хватило рук.

— Я знала, что вы добрый волшебник!

— На самом деле, да. Он такой, — подтвердил довольный Питер. На лицах и остальных присутствующих тоже расцвели улыбки — Морган нравилась всем.

Добрый волшебник отчётливо фыркнул, но Морган всё-таки на руки взял и продолжил как ни в чём не бывало:

— В таком случае порядок действий будет таким. Первым отправится Питер, чтобы сразу после щелчка встать перед Старком и настроиться на создание матрицы времени. Сколько тебе сейчас на неё надо?

— Секунд пятнадцать-двадцать, — кратко ответил Питер.

— Сокращай до десяти. Сутки на подготовку ещё есть.

— Сделаю, доктор Стрэндж!

— Принято. Следом за Питером идут Морган с Пеппер. Морган, у тебя будет очень важное задание: как только ты окажешься перед папой, ты должна будешь быстро сказать ему, чтобы он убрал броню. 

— Поняла.

— Это очень важно, Морган. Пока на нём будет броня, мы не сможем его лечить. 

— Я поняла, доктор Стрэндж, — глядя ему в глаза, серьёзно кивнула Морган. — Папа меня послушает, я знаю.

— Пожалуй, как раз тебя он и послушает… После того, как он уберёт броню, можешь просто держать его за руку и говорить с ним. Слышать тебя он будет плохо, особенно когда Питер замедлит для него время, но ты всё равно с ним разговаривай, чтобы он цеплялся за твой голос. О чём угодно.

— Я придумаю, что ему рассказать.

— Хорошо, — мягко улыбнулся ей Стивен. — Надеюсь на тебя, — затем перевёл взгляд на её маму. — Пеппер, вы вместе со Скоттом возьмёте на себя разговор с людьми того времени. Вам нужно будет объяснить им, почему мы забираем Старка в будущее.

Пеппер со Скоттом переглянулись.

— Ну, потому что в том времени ещё не было технологий, чтобы его спасти, — предположил Скотт. — В смысле, без нас он бы прожил три с лишним минуты, с нами — сколько там Питер сейчас держит время? — ну, пусть ещё десять, а здесь в вивокомнате мы вернём ему целую жизнь. Так?

— Всё верно, Скотт, — одобрил его подход Стивен. — Пойдёшь последним, присоединишься к Пеппер. Полагаю, вдвоём вы сумеете донести эту мысль до остальных.

— Донесём, Стивен, — уверенно кивнула ему Пеппер. — Мы со Скоттом распределим людей, чтобы друг другу не мешать.

— Превосходно. Итак, у нас перемещаются Питер, затем — Пеппер с Морган, далее — Хэлен, Шури и Кэрол, — все трое кивнули. — Дамы, ваша задача — стабилизировать Старка, чтобы мы смогли забрать его сюда. Хэлен, Шури, вы вводите ему сыворотку, воздействуете нашими стимуляторами. Кэрол, ты сразу же заморозишь ему руку до плеча нанозаморозкой, о которой говорил доктор Беннер, а затем нужно будет снять с его руки Камни Бесконечности, чтобы оставить в том времени. Сможешь?

— Да, Стивен, — подтвердила Кэрол. — У меня уже готовы щипцы и контейнер для них. Голыми руками, пожалуй, браться не рискну…

Все разом повернулись к Питеру, который тут же прикрыл Камень времени рукой и потупился:

— А я что? Я ничего…

Пеппер ободряюще сжала его плечо.

— Да, ты всего лишь хотел помочь. Мы это понимаем и ценим, Питер.

— Спасибо, Пеппер, — бросил на неё благодарный взгляд тот. — Ты лучше всех.

— Кэрол, после того, как соберёшь Камни в контейнер, отдай их доктору Беннеру из того времени. Либо моему двойнику, если он успеет подойти, — продолжил Стивен.

— Сделаю, Стивен.

— Превосходно. Следующим по очереди в прошлое отправлюсь я. Буду следить за состоянием Старка с помощью нашего нового сканера и корректировать ваши действия. На мелкие манипуляции я, увы, не способен, но…

— Ну что вы, доктор! — улыбнулась ему Шури. — С введением сыворотки справимся и мы с Хэлен, но нам будет гораздо спокойнее, если наблюдать со стороны и рулить всем станет такая знаменитость. Я же изучала ваши работы, вы столько сложных операций провели!

— Я тоже на них училась, — поддержала Шури Хэлен. — И я видела, как у вас всё чётко в операционной, вы даже музыку слушать умудрялись!

— Серьёзно? — удивился Питер. — А какую, Хэлен?

— Любую, Питер. Все, кто как-то интересовался хирургией, знают, что доктор Стрэндж может угадать любую мелодию с нескольких нот.

— Да ну! Серьёзно?

— Потом проверишь, — предложил ему польщённый Стивен. — Итак, следом за мной в прошлое отправится Вонг. Он встанет рядом с Питером и присмотрит за тем, чтобы Питер случайно не отмотал время слишком сильно. 

— Присмотрю, — невозмутимо кивнул Вонг.

— Ну и последним, как мы уже решили, там появится Скотт. Есть ли у кого-нибудь вопросы по задачам?

— Нет… Да вроде нет… Всё ясно… — вразнобой отозвались остальные.

— Очень хорошо. В таком случае сегодня продумываем каждый свою роль в рамках плана. Что собираетесь говорить и делать… репетируем, в общем. Завтра ещё раз повторим задачи. У меня всё.

— Продолжаем подготовку к спасению папы! — звонко распорядилась Морган у Стивена на руках.

— Да, мини-босс! — грянул ответный хор. 

С лёгкой руки Шури к седьмым суткам подготовки так Морган Старк звали уже все — к большому удовольствию и гордости ребёнка. На звание большого босса или просто босса Морган и не претендовала, понимая, что им должен стать её папа.

Получив задания, члены спасательной команды разбрелись по углам, а Стивен усадил Морган на заботливо расстелившийся в воздухе Плащ левитации. Эти двое вообще быстро стали очень хорошими друзьями по полётам и играм, причём раз в несколько часов к ним присоединялся и Питер — когда выбивался из своих магических сил и честно зарабатывал небольшой перерыв. С Питером Плащу дозволялось летать и за пределами гаража, поскольку в этом случае Стивен, Пеппер, да и остальные тоже были уверены в том, что уж Человек-паук-то точно не даст ребёнку упасть. 

* * *

/операция_ **ТРЕТИЙ ШАНС**  
загрузка…  
 **ШЕСТЬ ЧАСОВ ДО СТАРТА**

  
Посвящённый подготовке день пролетел очень быстро, равно как и вечер — причём для всех. Ближе к полуночи испытать действие вивокомнаты вызвался жутко нервничающий Хэппи и выскочил из неё уже пять минут спустя с совершенно ошарашенным выражением лица и возгласом: «У меня перестала болеть спина!» Вивокомнате удалось то, с чем так и не справились врачи: убрать последствия давешнего взрыва парня с экстремисом, и этот результат всех очень воодушевил.

Прозрачную дверь в комнату закрыли до завтра — прочную, пусть и выглядящую как стеклянную, но на самом деле способную, как и стены, выдержать мощное излучение и давление изнутри. Но вот уходить из гаража на ночь никто не захотел. Как-то необычайно остро все одиннадцать заговорщиков в начале первого часа почувствовали это невыразимое «вместе». То, что каждый из них внёс свой вклад в общий план, каждый постарался сделать всё возможное и теперь верил в благоприятный исход. Над столом горела красным надпись «Модель успешна» — результат последней симуляции, включающей все этапы: от замедления времени для Тони Старка до его выхода из вивокомнаты сутки спустя. ПЯТНИЦА пересчитала эту модель трижды — и всё время с одним и тем же положительным исходом.

На свободном месте перед диваном на специально принесённых из дома подушках разместились Хэппи, Скотт, Брюс, Вонг и Стивен, самого дивана как раз хватило Пеппер, Хэлен, Шури и Кэрол, на зависшем над полом Плаще левитации сидели в обнимку Питер с Морган. Звучала тихая музыка, по рукам ходили коробки с пиццей, а Вонг — чтобы отвлечь всех от тревожных мыслей — вёл неторопливый рассказ об измерениях и других мирах, создавая красочные светящиеся иллюзии с ними. Когда до него доходила еда, он замолкал — и тогда о своих приключениях на дальних планетах говорила уже Кэрол, забавными случаями из жизни вакандцев делилась Шури, о первых вылазках в квантовый мир вспоминал Скотт. 

Странной была эта ночь, собравшая в одном месте столь непохожих людей со своими историями — разными, интересными, частью — смешными, потому что о трагических событиях не хотел вспоминать никто. И люди эти с равным вниманием слушали и о битвах с демонами, в которых участвовали Вонг со Стивеном, и о спасении особо напуганных котят и не рассчитавших свои силы мальчишек с деревьев, чем занимался дружелюбный сосед Питер Паркер. 

— ....Тор тогда предложил нам назвать себя «Отомстители», — говоря о приключениях на Сакааре и в Асгарде, припомнил Брюс.

— Тони жалел, что мы не «Предотвратители», — вспомнила ещё одно название Кэрол. — Хотя сейчас нам уже не подходит ни одно из них. 

— Так, может, придумаем что-то новое? — воодушевился Скотт. — Прямо сейчас, а?

— Попробовать стоит, — покивала Пеппер. — Что ж мы за команда без названия?

— Возвратители? — предложил Хэппи. — Мы же собираемся вернуть Тони.

— Исцелители? — подал идею Питер. — Не только вернуть, Хэппи.

— Нарушители, — авторитетно произнёс Вонг. — Из вас лишь Стивену известно, сколько законов природы мы нарушим завтра с утра.

— Ладно тебе, Вонг, — поморщился Стивен. — Мы восстанавливаем справедливость, она того стоит.

— Тогда что? Восстановители? — подхватил его мысль Скотт.

— Исправители, — тихо предложила Хэлен. — Мы никому не мстим, мы исправляем то, что пошло не так.

На несколько секунд стало тихо.

— Мне нравится, — звонко сказала Морган.

— Да, мне тоже, — оценила задумку Кэрол. — Не смогли предотвратить — отомстим, отомстили — исправим.

— Годится, — кивнул Хэппи.

— Да… Подойдёт… — согласились и остальные.

— Желаете, чтобы я изменила букву на скафандрах на «И»? — неожиданно предложила ПЯТНИЦА.

— Да, меняй, — распорядилась Пеппер. 

— В какой цвет перекрасить ваши скафандры?

— В зелёный! — выпалил Питер. — Предлагаю такой же зелёный, как у Камня времени. Так мы будем хорошо видеть друг друга.

Новоиспечённые Исправители попереглядывались и все дружно уставились на Стивена Стрэнджа — тот лишь усмехнулся уголком рта.

— Поддерживаю предложение Питера.

— Зелёный, ПЯТНИЦА! — отдала ей команду Морган.

— Да, мисс Старк.

— Кто-нибудь желает ещё пиццы? — спросила Пеппер.

Как оказалось, желали многие, и пока они делали заказ, Питер наклонился к уху Морган и шепнул ей: «Эй, а что ты знаешь о звёздах? Я тут вспомнил про специальную программу, определяющую созвездия, а волшебный Плащ доктора Стрэнджа так кстати умеет летать…»

— Очень хочу, Питер! — обрадовалась Морган и умоляюще посмотрела на маму: — Мы с Питером полетаем снаружи, ладно? Посмотрим на звёзды!

— Над озером? — обеспокоенно уточнила Пеппер.

— Можно было б, конечно, и над озером, но сегодня просто над травой, — верно понял её опасения Питер. — Пеппер, я лично привяжу нас обоих паутиной и буду крепко держать Морган!

— Что ж… я не против.

— Спасибо!

Взявшись каждый за свой угол воротника Плаща, Питер и Морган вылетели на нём из гаража и поднялись над травой так, чтобы деревья не загораживали вид на звёздное небо. Набрав нужную высоту, легли рядышком на спину, после чего Питер, как и пообещал, приклеил себя и Морган за ноги к Плащу левитации и отыскал в выданном Пеппер старкофоне нужное приложение, распознающее созвездия и ведущее их поиск на карте звёздного неба.

— Сейчас мы узнаем всё о том, что видим над собой…

— Питер, а зачем звёздам имена? — тихо спросила Морган, прижавшись щекой к его плечу.

— О, они давно у них есть. Насколько я знаю, раньше имена звёздам давали в двух случаях. Первый: чтобы определять по ним, куда плыть кораблю. В море же это сложно делать, если не видно берега. 

— То есть, чтобы не заблудиться?

— Ага. Моряки запоминали, где какая звезда, и рисовали их на картах. Скажем, кто-то из них мог попасть домой, только если конкретная звезда всё время находилась впереди.

— Ясно! А какой второй случай?

— Во втором случае некоторые звёзды появлялись на небе только в определённое время года. И глядя на них, люди узнавали, что нужно, допустим, сажать растения или что скоро разольётся река. Их использовали вместо календаря.

— О. Вот как…

— Угу. Ну а мы с тобой посмотрим, под какими звёздами ты живёшь. Хочешь узнать?

— Очень хочу! Только, Питер, я могу заснуть. Мы же тогда продолжим завтра на них смотреть?

— Мы будем смотреть на них, сколько ты захочешь, Морган, — покосившись на неё, Питер чуть приподнялся, стащил с себя ветровку и укрыл ею Морган.

— Мне же пока не холодно.

— Тебе и не должно быть.

Заботливо подоткнув ткань со всех сторон, Питер снова лёг на Плащ.

— У меня всё-таки самый лучший в мире брат. 

Интереса к созвездиям Морган хватило минут на сорок, после чего она задремала, Плащ медленно опустился, а Питер, осторожно завернув её в ветровку, молча показался на глаза Пеппер и в её сопровождении отнёс ребёнка в детскую в дом. После, выйдя в коридор, хотел было вернуться в гараж, но Пеппер поманила за собой, в соседнюю с детской комнату — довольно просторную и светлую: с кроватью, письменным столом со стулом, парой шкафов.

— Ложись здесь, Питер.

— Пеппер, я… Хорошо. 

Проводив Пеппер взглядом, Питер послушно разделся и залез под тёплое одеяло, которое после ночной прохлады оказалось очень кстати. Но ещё больше он удивился, когда пятью минутами позже Пеппер вернулась с кружкой горячего какао. 

— Ох, да не стоило… я же…

— Пей, так быстрее согреешься.

— …Спасибо.

Отогреваясь какао, Питер подумал о том, что о нём так не заботился в последние годы никто, кроме тёти Мэй — разговор с которой Пеппер, кстати, взяла на себя, объяснив, что «пригласила мальчика погостить». И что всего за неделю Пеппер с Морган стали для него настоящей семьёй. И да, он собирался очень сильно постараться не только ради мистера Старка, но и ради этих двух человек.

…Забрав опустевшую кружку, Пеппер отошла к двери и погасила свет.

— Спокойной ночи, Питер.

— Спокойной ночи, Пеппер. Завтра у нас всё получится!

— Само собой, — Пеппер оглянулась на него. — И да, я рада тому, что Тони удалось тебя вернуть. Нам всем хотелось, чтобы ты появился здесь. 

## Час «Т»

У фургончика с машиной времени ещё ни разу не собиралось столько человек — сосредоточенных, немного нервничающих, но морально готовых дать Тони Старку такой важный — третий — шанс. 

— Что ж, свои роли все помнят верно, мы готовы, — заключил Стивен, выслушав каждого из них, и последним активировал зелёный скафандр.

— Удачи, — взволнованно пожелал Хэппи, стоя чуть в стороне вместе с Брюсом и зависшим в воздухе Плащом левитации — артефакту пришлось остаться, поскольку скафандр для квантовых путешествий на него бы нормально не налез.

Скотт запустил двигатель в фургончике, настроил координаты со временем и развернулся к Питеру.

— Я запущу переход по твоей команде. Скажешь сам: когда.

Питер кивнул, машинально потёр ладонью руку с Камнем времени и сделал глубокий вдох:

— Можно на счёт три, Скотт.

— Принято. Доктор Стрэндж, возражений не будет? Начинаем?

Смерив Питера изучающим взглядом, Стивен встал слева от него и ободряюще сжал онемевшее от напряжения плечо.

— Чуть спокойнее, Питер, — понизив голос, попросил он. — Камень времени тебя слушается, Вонг подстрахует, а с остальным ты справишься. 

— Уверены? — покосившись на него, спросил Питер и быстро оглянулся на остальных — сочувствующих и терпеливо ждущих. — Не хотелось бы сделать ещё хуже, доктор. Вы, тот вы, из прошлого, да и Вонг тоже мне столько ужасов рассказали!

— Тебе стоило узнать о том, к чему приводит легкомыслие в работе с опасными артефактами. Но мы с Вонгом оба довольны твоей практикой и считаем, что ты сможешь использовать один из них, не уничтожив в процессе всё живое, — Стивен выдержал паузу и тепло улыбнулся. — Ребёнок, это же твоё самое заветное желание — так возьми и исполни его. Верни себе и этому миру Тони Старка.

Невольно улыбнувшись в ответ, Питер, наконец, смог расслабиться и признательно кивнул.

— Я постараюсь. Обратный отсчёт, Скотт.

Стивен убрал руку и отступил в сторону.

— Да, хорошо. Три… два… один!

Питер первым провалился в квантовый туннель.

* * *

Вкус пыли от ковровой бомбардировки руин базы Мстителей всё ещё ощущался в воздухе, армия Таноса едва начала рассыпаться хлопьями пепла, а Тони Старк только и успел опустить обгоревшую руку, когда прямо перед ним возник Питер Паркер и тут же протараторил:

— Не вставайте, пожалуйста, мистер Старк! Оставайтесь на месте.

От неожиданности Тони замер, удивлённо поднял взгляд на него, но Питеру было достаточно уже того, что он не стал тратить силы на путь с открытой площадки до груды камней. Сосредоточившись на Камне времени, Питер вытянул вперёд правую руку и с гулко бьющимся сердцем мысленно проговорил слова древнего заклинания из «Книги Калиостро». Небольшая светящаяся зелёная матрица вспыхнула перед ладонью с первой же попытки и ровно в тот момент, когда рядом возникли Пеппер с Морган.

— Папа! — вскрикнула Морган. 

Едва спустившись с рук матери на землю, она рванула к нему, вцепилась в левую руку и с усилием прижала её к светящемуся реактору.

— Магуна? — заторможенно моргая, сосредоточился на ней Тони. — Что ты здесь… 

— Папа, спокойно, мы тебя спасём! Только сделай кое-что для меня: убери броню.

— Я…

— Папа, сейчас!

Возле Питера одна за другой появились Кэрол, Шури и Хэлен. Он отвлёкся на них, а когда вновь посмотрел на Тони, с облегчением увидел, как с него сползает наноброня.

На камнях объявился и Стивен Стрэндж.

— Давай, Питер. Начинаем.

Воздух сгустился, едва Питер направил матрицу времени Тони Старку на грудь и заученным жестом начал поворачивать кисть. Замерев на середине вдоха, Тони продолжил дышать очень медленно и практически незаметно для всех.

— Отлично, — оценил результат Стивен. — Работаем, Кэрол.

Рядом с Питером появился и Вонг.

— Неплохо, — сдержанно прокомментировал он. — Можешь опустить чуть ниже и не забывай дышать.

Лишь после этих слов Питер осторожно выдохнул, не сводя глаз с переливающейся древними письменами матрицы времени и собственных онемевших пальцев. Сам Камень Бесконечности ощущался невероятно тяжёлым, и чем сильнее Питер старался, тем ярче он сиял.

— Кэрол, добавь заморозки на плечо, — тем временем отдавал команды Стивен, внимательно отслеживая состояние Тони через новенький сканер. — Шури, сыворотки в области сердца пока достаточно, смещайся к правому лёгкому. Хэлен, дозу нужно увеличить на треть…

— Папа, всё будет хорошо, просто смотри на меня! — сжимая двумя руками не пострадавшую отцовскую ладонь, повторяла Морган. — Мы всё отлично придумали, ты вернёшься домой!..

Скотт и Пеппер уже начали объяснять тем, кто находился поблизости, что происходит. В обычных условиях Питеру было бы интересно, что именно они скажут, но здесь и сейчас он мог только с тщательно выверенной скоростью поворачивать матрицу времени, растягивая секунды на минуты для очень важного и нужного человека.

— Это резко, плавнее, — периодически поправлял его Вонг. — Сейчас не спеши…

Когда пошла шестая минута, он молча поддержал Питера под локоть, дав возможность немного расслабить его. 

Людей вокруг собиралось всё больше и больше, они стекались со всех уголков поля боя к Тони Старку, цвет лица которого даже на неискушённый в медицинских делах взгляд Питера Паркера постепенно переставал быть таким жутко бледным, а распахнутые карие глаза смотрели всё осмысленнее. Свыкнувшись с управлением Камнем времени, Питер начал замечать и то, что происходит по сторонам: разглядел в толпе знакомую дамочку на шикарном белом Пегасе — и вспомнил, как отчаянно цеплялся за неё в полёте с Перчаткой; кивнул как старому знакомому Чёрной пантере и с удивлением обнаружил, что Капитан Америка умудрился где-то расколоть почти надвое свой знаменитый щит. На миг ему даже показалось, что он видит в отдалении сразу двух Халков — чего точно быть не могло, ведь доктор Беннер из будущего не планировал отправляться в прошлое, и Питер перевёл взгляд на Тони — всё ещё живого и настоящего Тони уже без Камней Бесконечности на обгоревшей руке. 

— Сколько ещё продержишься, Питер? — на секунду отвлёкся от своего сканера Стивен.

— Не знаю, доктор. Он сейчас словно делает всё сам, без меня.

— Мальчик больше не управляет Камнем времени, Стивен, — подтвердил Вонг. — Думаю, когда его рука закончит полукруг, время для Старка пойдёт как должно.

— Значит, у нас ещё минуты три. Превосходно.

Питер стёр свободной ладонью пот со лба, твёрдо настроенный довести дело до конца. Он видел, что никто из оказывающих Тони Старку помощь докторов не нервничает, слышал от них, что сыворотка с экстремисом работает в ожидаемом режиме. На его сосредоточенность не повлияла даже неожиданная встреча с собственным двойником — Камень времени действительно работал, по большей части, сам.

— Значит, вы забираете его насовсем.

От услышанного тихого голоса у Питера запершило в горле. Он покосился на вставшего слева своего двойника — покрытого пылью, взъерошенного, с запёкшейся кровью на лице. И кивнул:

— Да, ему не выжить здесь. Знаешь, я… по-настоящему долго переживал его смерть. И, думаю, мне было бы легче, если бы я знал, что Тони Старк не умер ради меня и всех вокруг, а где-то продолжает жить вместе со своей семьёй.

— Мне будет легче, — сдавленно пообещал Питер из прошлого, и Питеру из будущего не требовалось на него смотреть, чтобы знать о слезах на его щеках. Вместо этого он обхватил свободной рукой его лохматую голову и притянул к себе, позволяя уткнуться лбом в плечо: 

— Иди сюда.

Тихо всхлипывающего двойника было отчаянно жалко. Глядя на его подрагивающие плечи и успокаивающе поглаживая по спине, Питер лихорадочно соображал, чем утешить и что можно предпринять, потому что отлично помнил, с какой болью сам через это проходил. Он задержал взгляд на уже получающей осмысленные кивки от отца Морган и решил, что это тоже вариант.

— Ты заметил девочку рядом с мистером Старком?

— Угу, — подтвердил двойник.

— Это его дочка Морган. В этом времени есть такая же, и она очень классная младшая сестрёнка. Морган все эти годы мечтала о старшем брате Человеке-Пауке, поэтому пообещай, что обязательно будешь её и Пеппер навещать.

— Если они захотят меня видеть.

— Захотят, поверь. Да, и научи Морган нашему коронному приветствию. Она быстро освоит.

Всхлипнув особенно шумно, Питер из прошлого отстранился, вызвав у Питера из будущего ощущение дежавю: сколько раз за эти недели он видел точно такое же зарёванное лицо в зеркале.

— Какие-нибудь ещё советы из будущего?

— С Нэдом и Мэй всё в порядке, для них не было этих пяти лет. Скоро ты отправишься со школьной группой на каникулы в Европу, там будь очень аккуратен с Ником Фьюри и тем, кого он представит тебе. Никому не верь, кроме Хэппи — он будет присматривать за тобой. 

— Понял. Ещё?

— В своём будущем я успел замутить с ЭмДжей. Она классная, и она знает, что ты Человек-Паук.

— Откуда?!

— Мне сказала, что это очевидно.

Как и предсказывал Вонг, едва рука Питера дошла до конца дуги, матрица времени перед ней погасла. 

— Доктор Стрэндж, я всё. Попробовать замедлить время ещё раз? Я могу, хотя вроде бы Камень сильно потускнел.

— Это значит, что, скорее всего, у тебя ничего не выйдет, — ровным тоном отозвался Стивен. — Всё в порядке, Питер. Мы сделали достаточно, чтобы наш пострадавший перенёс путешествие до вивокомнаты и дожил до её запуска.

— Ты такой оптимист, док, — хрипло проворчал Тони и схватился за его руку, чтобы встать.

Питер, впрочем, тоже, оставив своего двойника, мигом оказался рядом с Тони, чтобы осторожно поддержать за спину.

— О, второй Паучок. 

На ногах Тони стоял неустойчиво, но по большей части сам, и, кивнув Питеру, нашёл взглядом его заплаканного двойника и уже успевшую его обнять Пеппер в подаренной синей броне. 

— Так, ребятки, обещайте, что не станете долго реветь. И что присмотрите за Морган.

— Да, мистер Старк, — кивнул Питер из прошлого. — Меня Питер уже об этом попросил.

— С нами всё будет хорошо, Тони, — уверенно произнесла Пеппер. — И ты тоже будь там счастлив.

— Мы все будем, Пеп, — улыбнулся ей Тони и повернул голову к Стивену: — В каком времени эта ваша вивокомната?

— Надевай скафандр, отправлю туда.

Десяти секунд хватило, чтобы Тони исчез. Посмотрев на то место, где он стоял, Питер встретился взглядом со Стивеном:

— Вам не показалось, что он как-то заспешил?

— Он на грани обморока, Питер. Но я уверен, доктор Беннер сумеет его подхватить, — тихо, чтобы не слышали остальные, ответил Стивен. — Старк хотел, чтобы его запомнили бодрым и полным сил, — потом повысил голос: — У нас три минуты до возвращения. Если кому-то есть что сказать людям этого времени, говорите.

Питер решил попрощаться со своим двойником, но прежде, чем сделал шаг в его сторону, рядом с тем Питером уже оказалась Морган и подёргала его за пальцы.

— Ты же слышал, что сказал мой папа, Питер? Здесь есть девочка, которой очень хочется встретиться с тобой.

— Да, я… — двойник сначала растерялся, но быстро присел перед ней на одно колено. — Я с ней познакомлюсь, честно. Буду очень рад.

— Она тоже, — авторитетно кивнула Морган. — Сделаешь ей качели из паутины, ладно?

Двойник грустно улыбнулся.

— Для дочери Тони Старка я сделаю целый паутинный городок. 

— Питер! — тут же требовательно развернулась Морган. — А ты мне его сделаешь?

— Само собой.

Питер подошёл к своему двойнику, дождался, когда он встанет, и, после короткого взгляда глаза в глаза, обменялся с ним тем самым дружеским приветствием. Рядом восторженно захлопала Морган:

— Я тоже так хочу!

— Что ж, у нас есть ещё примерно полторы минуты, так что мы можем начать учить тебя.

* * *

Летя сквозь квантовый туннель по нацепленному Стивеном Стрэнджем на руку хрононавигатору, Тони обдумывал всего два вопроса: «Что это сейчас вообще было?» и «Почему я ещё живой?» Отбирая Камни Бесконечности у Таноса всего — сколько там прошло? — четверть часа назад, он отчётливо понимал, что это билет в один конец, и надеялся лишь на быструю смерть. Но её почему-то не случилось, рядом объявилась зелёная команда со странной буквой «И» на эмблеме и принялась спасать.

Морган, зелёный свет Камня времени, знакомое слово «экстремис», странные приборы и уверенно командующий всем этим безобразием доктор Стрэндж без своей самостоятельной красной накидки… Всего этого было как-то чересчур много, чтобы быстро уложить в голове, и Тони надеялся получить объяснения в дальнейшем.

— Если это «дальнейшее» вообще наступит, — пробормотал себе он, прежде чем вывалиться из туннеля на землю перед собственным гаражом.

— Боже мой, Тони! — сбоку отчётливо всхлипнул Хэппи.

— Вроде бы пока только я, Хэп.

— Тони, мы всё исправим, — пообещал склонившийся Брюс, но прежде, чем Тони успел ответить, неведомо откуда взявшаяся красная накидка доктора Стрэнджа обмоталась вокруг него и потащила в гараж, в странную стеклянную комнату с зелёным светом и кучей приборов, прямиком на мягкую белую постель.

— Это та самая комната, которую мне обещали? — уточнил Тони у подошедшего Брюса. Голова от очередного полёта слегка кружилась, слабость накатывала волнами, но любопытство оказалось сильнее.

— Вивокомната, да, так мы её называем, — подтвердил тот, помогая снять остатки тонкого чёрного джемпера. — Мы вместе построили её из технологий со всей вселенной.

— И чья была идея?

— Насколько я знаю, предложил это Скотт, — Брюс отошёл к большому монитору и принялся вводить программу. — Он рассказал Питеру, что не может смириться с тем, что подвёл тебя, ну а Питер уже объединился с твоей дочерью, и они втроём вызвали нас.

— Поправь меня, если я не так понял: вы успели меня здесь похоронить?

— Да, — кивнул Брюс. — Мы прожили немного без тебя, вернули Камни в прошлое. Но тебя не хватало всё же всем. И когда со мной связалась ПЯТНИЦА и сказала, что нужна моя помощь, я поспешил оказаться здесь.

— Ваша помощь оказалась весьма полезной, доктор, — сообщила ПЯТНИЦА.

— Привет, милая, — посмотрел в потолок Тони.

— Я так рада, что вы вернулись, босс! 

— Я тоже. Будь готова рассказать мне о том безобразии, что сотворила эта группа на букву «И». Я жду подробный видеоотчёт.

— Он уже готов!

— Почему «И», кстати? — лёжа на подушке, Тони повернул голову к Брюсу. — Не то чтобы у меня не было версий, но…

— «Исправители», Тони. Хэлен предложила это название для новой команды. Мы неделю готовились к тому, чтобы спасти тебя.

— Ясно. А тот беспорядок, что я вижу в своём гараже, был обязательным условием?

— Мы здесь практически жили, — Брюс отошёл от монитора. — Всё, программа готова. Ты уснёшь через пять минут ровно на сутки, а проснёшься уже прежним. 

— Не уверен, что я сейчас не сплю. 

Снаружи послышался шум. Переговариваясь, один за другим в гараж зашли Стивен, Вонг, Скотт, Питер, Кэрол, Хэлен, Шури и Пеппер с Морган на руках. Тони молча смотрел, как они выстраиваются перед вивокомнатой в один ряд, как к ним присоединяются Брюс и Хэппи, и с трудом верил в то, что видит. Одиннадцать человек умудрились совершить невозможное, так и не смирившись со смертью. Одиннадцать человек, включая даже…

— Ну и кто из вас додумался взять в прошлое мою дочь?

— Папа, я сама захотела! — звонко сообщила Морган.

— Магуна, я не это спросил. 

— Мы со Стивеном, — выступила вперёд Пеппер. — Решение принимали мы со Стивеном.

Тони перевёл взгляд на Стивена — уже успевшего надеть свою красную накидку.

— Нужен был человек, которого ты услышишь, несмотря на болевой шок. Морган превосходно справилась с этой задачей.

— Ей не стоило этого видеть, док.

— Папа, я и не смотрела, — возразила Морган. — Я держала за руку тебя. И я должна была быть там!

— Да… верно… — неожиданно для Тони, её поддержали остальные.

— Мы бы не справились без нашего мини-босса, — отметила Шури.

— Мини-босса?

— Так это же Морган командовала нами всё это время, — неожиданно заявил Скотт. — У нас с Питером была просто идея, очень непродуманная и примитивная, а Морган сделала из неё настоящий план операции «Третий шанс». Она открыла твой архив, Старк, нашла данные по экстремису и всему… разному. Она собрала нас всех и все эти дни следила, чтобы всё шло как надо.

— Заказывала нам еду, — пробормотал Питер.

— И кофе, — добавила Кэрол.

— Вникала во всё, что мы делаем, — поделился Брюс. — Буквально.

— И верила в то, что всё получится, — с теплотой посмотрела на девочку Хэлен. — И заставляла верить нас.

Стивен шагнул вперёд.

— Тони, тебя вытащили идея Скотта, упрямство Питера и вера твоей дочери. От нас остальных были лишь технологии и профессиональные советы.

Тони сглотнул, мимолётно пожалев о том, что программа ещё не начала действовать. Так бы славно было сбежать в исцеляющий сон и не испытывать все эти… чувства, не погружаться в сентиментальщину, глядя в светящиеся от радости глаза. 

— Говорите, неделю готовились меня спасать?

— Да, и неделю все эти люди прожили здесь, — подтвердила Пеппер. — В твоём гараже.

— В таком случае распредели их по комнатам, Пеп. Пусть отоспятся и отдохнут. Не хочу, чтобы мои спасатели разбежались, пока я буду спать.

— Комнаты уже готовы, Тони.

— Супер. Что ж, я, наверное, найду для вас подходящие слова, когда не буду опасаться отключиться на середине речи. К тому же я… — скользнув взглядом по Исправителям, Тони задержался на руке Питера. — Так, а с рукой-то у тебя что, Паучок?

Дёрнувшись, Питер мгновенно убрал обе руки за спину.

— Ничего, мистер Старк.

— Подойди-ка сюда.

— Да всё в порядке, правда! Вам надо отдыхать и вообще… — он попятился. — Мне тоже пора срочно идти, нужно кое-что вернуть и…

Подозрений у Тони прибавилось.

— Паркер. Это была не просьба. Не заставляй меня вставать.

— Это было бы нежелательно, — тихо заметил Брюс.

Вид у Питера стал совсем загнанный, а у его окружения — сочувствующий. Тони подумал о том, что, похоже, мальчишка умудрился за эту неделю влезть в душу ко всем — вон как за него переживают, провожают ободряющими улыбками, хлопают по плечу. Но если ему не показалось…

Питер подошёл к постели, душераздирающе вздохнул и, уставившись себе под ноги, протянул правую руку. С одного взгляда на Камень времени в ней Тони почувствовал, как зашевелились волосы на затылке. 

— Прежде чем вы начнёте на меня орать, знайте, что это вышло случайно, меня отругали уже все, кто только мог, и в этом времени, и в прошлом, и что я ни о чём не жалею, — Питер на секунду оторвал взгляд от собственных ботинок. — Вы здесь, мистер Старк, и вы живы. Это стоит всего.

И снова опустил глаза.

Что ж, если Тони и хотел знать, какой ценой далось остальным его спасение, теперь он получил исчерпывающий ответ: ребёнок схватился за Камень Бесконечности! Схватился, по всей видимости, в своём паучьем костюме — там была жидкая броня, и сделал это в прошлом, т.к. Брюс сказал, что Камни уже успели вернуть. И раз успели «отругать в прошлом», значит, тот Стрэндж из прошлого браться за опасную штуковину не предлагал. 

— Тони... — умоляюще произнесла Пеппер.

— Стоп! — мгновенно отреагировал он. — Пока вы не начали коллективно и бессвязно его защищать, знайте, что по моим внутренним часам четыре с половиной минуты из пяти уже истекли, поэтому наш разговор с Паучком мы отложим на потом. Я так понимаю, к моему пробуждению Камень времени в прошлое ты уже вернёшь, Пит?

— Да, мистер Старк, — подтвердил Питер. — Прямо сейчас и верну, доктор Стрэндж меня ждёт.

— Отлично, — Тони взял его за руку и легко провёл большим пальцем по поверхности Камня времени. 

— Выглядит хуже, чем ощущается. Честно.

— Надеюсь.

Вздохнув, Тони отпустил его кисть и расправил плечи, чувствуя, как слипаются глаза. 

— Ты можешь отдохнуть, Тони, — донёсся до него голос Пеппер, и он улыбнулся.

Да, вот теперь точно можно было нормально поспать. 

## Часть 2. Общий сбор

Несколько бесконечно долгих минут все одиннадцать Исправителей лишь молча смотрели на уснувшего Тони Старка, на то, как он дышит и как на большом мониторе высвечиваются его жизненные показатели. Ощущение собственноручно сотворённого чуда стало общим для всех, как и почти осязаемая мысль: «Он живой!»

— Мы это сделали, — очень тихо и с колоссальным облегчением проговорил Скотт, но его услышали все. 

— Да, у нас получилось, — согласилась с ним Пеппер и развернулась так, чтобы видеть остальных. — Я хочу поблагодарить вас за спасение Тони. Мы перед вами в огромном долгу и, как и сказал вам Тони, вы все желанные гости в нашем доме. Оставайтесь, сколько захотите, комнат хватит для всех.

— Спасибо, Пеппер, — дружелюбно улыбнулась ей Кэрол. — Ваш дом стоит в отличном месте, так что… с большим удовольствием.

— И здесь явно хорошо отдыхать, — поддержала ее Шури. — Надеюсь, все три доктора задержатся? Есть пара идей, которые хочется с вами обсудить.

Стивен, Брюс и Хэлен переглянулись.

— Полагаю, нам всем теперь важно убедиться, что всё прошло как должно, — выразил общее мнение Стивен. — Для этого необходимо дождаться пробуждения Тони Старка, понаблюдать за ним и…

— Да, мы задержимся, — согласилась с ним Хэлен и, не сдержавшись, зевнула. — Простите. Вчерашняя ночь…

— Не только ночь и не только вчерашняя, — с пониманием покивал Брюс. — Мы воспользуемся приглашением Тони и Пеппер, Шури. И вполне можем поболтать на профессиональные темы после того, как все выспятся.

— Отлично, — искренне обрадовалась Шури и тоже зевнула.

— Ну всё, пошла цепная реакция… — добродушно покачал головой Брюс. — Идите-ка спать, ребятки, а я присмотрю тут за всем и попробую немного прибраться: Тони не понравился беспорядок в его мастерской.

— Он заметил? — распахнул глаза Питер, потом поозирался, задержал взгляд на горе пустых коробок от аппаратуры, стаканчиках от кофе, которых хватило бы на пару башен. — В смысле, это всё, конечно, трудно не заметить, но неужели он…

— Заметил, заметил, — покивал дотоле молчавший Хэппи, отвлёкшись от счастливого разглядывания Тони. — Я тоже слышал и готов помочь доктору Беннеру. 

— И я! — вызвался Скотт. — Я в мозговом штурме последние сутки не участвовал, так что полон сил.

— Я тоже могу… — начал было Питер, но Стивен отрицательно покачал головой:

— Нет, Питер, у тебя более важная миссия.

— А. Да, вы правы, доктор Стрэндж. И кстати, насчёт неё: ваш двойник просил узнать… Операция «Третий шанс» — это же и был тот самый победный вариант? Это его вы видели на Титане?

В гараже стало очень тихо, вот только Стивен Стрэндж не спешил отвечать. Питер озадаченно нахмурился, потом растерянно развёл руками.

— Доктор?

— Я могу сказать, что каждый из вас сделал всё, что от него зависело, — обтекаемо сообщил Стивен.

Питер нахмурился ещё сильнее, покосился на людей вокруг — тоже ничего не понимавших, и вновь встретился взглядом со Стивеном, имевшим очень странное выражение лица. Прикинув, что могло стать причиной, Питер на миг сузил глаза и просветлел от внезапной догадки:

— А! Я понял. Вы пока не можете нормально ответить на вопрос, потому что тот единственный вариант ещё не закончился. Я прав?

— Не закончился? — удивился Скотт. — Почему?

— Ты достойный ученик Тони Старка, Питер, — одобрительно произнёс Стивен. — А теперь верни Камень.

— Ага!

Поняв, что объяснений не предвидится, Скотт пожал плечами и пошёл настраивать квантовый туннель.

* * *

Полёт в прошлое вызвал у Питера Паркера ощущение дежавю: тот же старинный дом со странным символом в круглом окне под самой крышей, та же погода — лёгкий январский снежок и почти нет случайных прохожих, и тот же захватывающий дух мгновенный перенос внутрь здания после первого же стука в дверь. Стивена Стрэнджа он увидел с пиалой в руке в кресле у горящего камина и не смог удержаться от восторженного возгласа:

— У нас всё получилось! Доктор Стрэндж, мы смогли вернуть мистера Старка! Он сейчас восстанавливается в вивокомнате для регенерации — её, кстати, придумали вы, кэп Марвел, Шури, доктор Беннер и доктор Чо. А меня вот ваш двойник послал сюда. 

— Что ж, я и не сомневался, что у вас получится, Питер.

Испарив пиалу щелчком пальцев, Стивен встал со своего кресла.

— Ну да, — потёр ладони Питер. — Кстати, насчёт победного варианта. Я у вас спросил, но вы ответили что-то вроде: «вы все сделали всё, что могли». Я так понял, вариант ещё не закончился, да?

— Скорее всего, — подтвердил Стивен, медленно подходя к нему.

— А… а почему? Мы же вроде бы вернули мистера Старка, он уже завтра придёт в норму… Или что-то может пойти не так?

— Поскольку в твоём будущем есть я, «не так» его восстановление пойти не должно. Нет, полагаю, дело в другом. 

— А… а в чём? — просительно заглянул ему в глаза Питер.

— «Вы все сделали всё, что могли», — неожиданно повторил его слова Стивен. — Это значит, ты спросил у меня о победном варианте при всех?

— Да, я… Ох, — Питер захлопнул ладонью рот. — Вот черт, вы же попросили не распространяться. Простите, пожалуйста! Я вообще не подумал, просто вы сказали мне немедленно отправляться в прошлое, ну я и… Пока вспомнил — спросил… Простите!

Протараторив извинения, Питер расстроено опустил голову, досадуя на свою неосторожность: это ж надо было так проколоться! Попросили не говорить, а он…

— Ладно, прощаю, — после минутной паузы произнёс Стивен.

— Спасибо, — не поднимая головы, откликнулся Питер. — Но больше вы мне ничего не скажете. Это понятно, я и сам бы себе не сказал, к тому же вы почти меня не знаете… Надеюсь, у вас есть чем выковырять этот Камень — нож там или скальпель… Хотя вы же хирург, скальпель у вас точно должен быть...

— Иди за мной, — прервал его сбивчивую речь Стивен.

С самым виноватым видом Питер проследовал за ним на другой конец этажа — туда, где стоял старинный письменный стол с зажжённой лампой — и, повинуясь приглашающему жесту, сел за этот стол. 

— Вытяни руку.

Питер послушно положил её на стол поближе к свету Камнем времени вверх и позволил сползти паучьему костюму, оставшись лишь в синей футболке с химическими формулами и спортивных серых штанах.

— Насколько сильно тебя мутит при виде открытых ран, Питер? Мне нужно достать нашатырь или ты просто отвернёшься?

— Нет, доктор Стрэндж, не надо, всё в порядке, — покачал головой Питер. — Я нормально реагирую на такое всё.

— Точно?

Питер встретился с ним взглядом и не увидел ничего, кроме лёгкого сочувствия. Никакого осуждения! Причём Стивен Стрэндж сейчас очень походил на своего двойника, кажется, вечность назад предложившего исполнить своё желание и спасти Тони Старка. И даже снисходительно вздохнул очень похоже.

— Ребёнок, я же сказал, что я на тебя не злюсь. Проболтался — и проболтался, что уж теперь? Главное, что ты понял: так больше делать не надо. 

— Я больше и не буду, доктор.

— Превосходно, потому что игры с вариантами реальности требуют большой осторожности.

— Я знаю.

— И тебе лучше не показывать свою осведомлённость в том, о чём ещё даже не начали догадываться остальные.

— Э-э… Осведомлённость?

— Перед твоим возвращением в будущее я дам тебе намёк на то, что мог иметь в виду мой двойник. Выводы сделаешь уже сам. И на этот раз ты не станешь делиться ими ни с кем, за исключением разве что будущего меня.

— Ох… — Питер удивлённо округлил глаза. — А что взамен? В смысле, что вы от меня за это хотите, доктор Стрэндж? Кроме моего молчания, само собой.

Стивен едва заметно усмехнулся и прислонился бедром к столу, глядя на Питера сверху вниз.

— Я хочу, чтобы ты честно отвечал на мои вопросы, пока я буду извлекать Камень времени. Излишний героизм и обмороки мне здесь не нужны. Мы поняли друг друга?

— Да, доктор! — решительно кивнул Питер, почувствовав вернувшуюся уверенность в себе, и мимолётно подумал: «Надо же, действительно простил!»

— Тогда я спрошу ещё раз: ты точно намерен смотреть на то, что я буду делать?

— Мне это интересно. И если вы не вырубите меня каким-нибудь наркозом, пока будете извлекать Камень…

— Я попробую сделать это магией, поэтому нет, ты останешься в сознании.

— О. Супер. Давайте прямо сейчас.

— Ну, давай.

Сложив пальцы в уже знакомом Питеру жесте, Стивен открыл свой медальон и, направив обе ладони на Камень времени, с усилием потянул его на себя. Чего Питер не ожидал, так это того, что Камень легко отделится от руки и медленно займёт своё место в медальоне.

— Ты как, Питер? — кратко спросил Стивен.

— Нормально, — ответил тот, взволнованно разглядывая дыру в своей руке. В свете лампы были отлично видны поврежденная кость, сосуды и нервы, которые Камень успел прижечь, вплавляясь в тело. — Я надеюсь, это можно как-то зашить, доктор?

— У меня есть идея получше.

Питер отвлёкся от руки и распахнул глаза, увидев знакомый зелёный свет, предшествующий созданию матрицы времени. 

— Доктор Стрэндж, вы…

— …Мастер мистических искусств. Помимо прочего.

С восторженной улыбкой Питер заворожённо наблюдал за тем, как под вспыхнувшей матрицей времени в руке слой за слоем восстанавливаются сначала кость, а за ней и остальные ткани, как заново вырастают сосуды и нервы, затягивается кожа… Стивен остановился, когда на руке осталось лишь светлое пятно, контурами напоминающее Камень времени.

— Твоё решение, Питер? Убрать или… 

— Нет, оставьте, — тут же попросил Питер. — Пусть будет.

— Магическая метка — это на всю жизнь. Никакой загар её не возьмёт, если ты...

— И пусть не берёт. Я уверен.

— Как скажешь.

Матрица времени погасла. Питер на пробу пошевелил рукой, несколько раз сжал и разжал пальцы, покрутил кисть.

— Спасибо, доктор.

— Не за что. Ты домой или побудешь у меня в гостях?

— Домой, — Питер встал со стула. — В смысле, обратно. Мы там устроили жуткий бардак в гараже у мистера Старка. Надо разобрать, пока он спит.

— Понятно. Что ж, в таком случае рад был знакомству, Питер Паркер. 

— Я тоже. Вы… вы классный. Очень. И я рад, что смог поучаствовать в магических делах.

— Подумываешь тоже стать Мастером мистических искусств?

— О, нет, нет, ну что вы! — тут же замахал руками Питер. — В смысле, Вонг мне говорил, что я прирождённый маг, как и вы — раз уж целый один Камень Бесконечности подчинился мне, но нет. Я хочу и дальше быть дружелюбным соседом Человеком-Пауком, сэр. Хочу общаться с мистером Старком, Морган и ЭмДжей, помогать Мстителям во всяких супергеройских делах, раз я тоже один из них. У меня… у меня много там дел. И планов. Но быть волшебником среди них нет.

— Твоё право. В таком случае, мне осталось лишь одно: сказать пару слов о единственном варианте.

— Это совершенно необязательно, — быстро помотал головой Питер. — Я и так ценю всё, что вы для меня сделали, так что…

— Приятно слышать, но я уже пообещал. А раз так, позволю себе напомнить о том, что я говорил в нашу прошлую встречу: ни при каких обстоятельствах я не стал бы считать победным вариант, для которого требуется чья-то чужая жизнь. Я назвал бы его «шансом не проиграть с определённой ценой», но никак не «шансом на победу».

— Да, и мы вернули мистера Старка, он теперь будет жить и… — Питер запнулся, внимательно глядя Стивену в глаза. — Не туда свернул, да? Сейчас-сейчас, погодите, я соображу!

Стивен промолчал. Питер же, обхватив себя руками, прошёлся по этажу.

— Чужая жизнь и шанс не проиграть… Стоп! Но ведь ради того, чтобы всех вернуть, погиб не только мистер Старк. На его похоронах не было мисс Романофф, и я слышал разговоры, что она отдала жизнь ради одного из Камней. А ещё не было Вижена. Его тоже вспоминали, — Питер резко развернулся к Стивену. — Вы хотите сказать, что их тоже как-то можно…

— Я обещал намекнуть, — сдержанно улыбнулся Стивен. — Большего тебе и не требуется.

— Спасибо, — широко улыбнулся Питер ему в ответ. — Я всё понял, буду молчать и надеяться. Вообще, спасибо за всё, доктор Стрэндж! Я… — на пару секунд он застыл. — Нет, всё-таки не удержусь, простите…

И, в два счёта преодолев расстояние до Стивена, крепко его обнял, уткнувшись подбородком в плечо.

Время остановилось. Бессчётные часы на подготовку, тревоги и опасения, чувство радости и чувство вины остались где-то далеко позади, растаяв в прошлом. Здесь же… здесь были лишь ощущение красной бархатной ткани под подбородком, впившийся куда-то под рёбра медальон Глаз Агамотто и осторожные ответные объятия. Питер почувствовал, как запершило в горле, часто заморгал, пытаясь удержать непрошенные слезинки, и судорожно вздохнул. Ответные объятия тут же превратились в успокаивающее поглаживание по спине.

— Всё хорошо, Питер, — спокойно сказал Стивен.

— Простите, я… Я честно не знаю, что со мной…

— Ты неделю провёл в состоянии жёсткого стресса и ещё до этого много дней оплакивал своего наставника. Твоя реакция вполне объяснима.

— Да, но… Теперь же у него всё хорошо!

— О, да.

Отстранившись, Питер ладонью вытер глаза и несколько раз глубоко вздохнул. Пока он пытался вернуть себе душевное равновесие, Стивен наколдовал на столе поднос с чайником и пиалами, налил в одну чай, а потом вытащил из небольшого портала стеклянный пузырёк с прозрачной жидкостью. Почувствовав лекарственный запах, Питер невесело усмехнулся.

— Всё-таки доктор, да? Мне нельзя спать, я обещал помочь с уборкой.

— Успокоительное не всегда равно снотворному, Питер. От этого быстро ты не уснёшь — твоя мутация, скорее всего, не позволит. Но тебе станет легче. Пей.

Взяв предложенную пиалу, Питер послушно выпил всё, что в ней было.

— Хороший чай.

— Гималайский. Попроси у моего двойника ещё, скажи, что я посоветовал. Он не откажет.

— Потому что это типа врачебного предписания?

— Типа да.

— Ясно, — Питер поставил пиалу на поднос и активировал скафандр для квантовых путешествий. — Что ж, доктор, мне пора.

— Удачи.

Задав программу, Питер нырнул в квантовый туннель, искренне считая себя везунчиком оттого, что пришлось иметь дело с таким понимающим доктором Стивеном Стрэнджем.

* * *

Сначала возник свет. Очень много почему-то зелёного света, который, однако, постепенно сменился белым.

Затем пробился звук — на грани слышимости, но такой знакомый по операции на сердце писк кардиомонитора. 

После — ощущение тепла от одеяла и мягкой постели.

Открыв глаза, Тони быстро осмотрелся и облегченно выдохнул при виде двух собственных одинаково здоровых рук. Неверяще он поднял правую и покрутил её, разглядывая со всех сторон. Шесть маленьких белых отпечатков на коже, формой напоминающих Камни Бесконечности, его почти успокоили: всё увиденное, как минимум, не было сном.

Он ощупал кончиками пальцев своё лицо, очень чувствительную, но всё-таки целую кожу и наморщил лоб.

— ПЯТНИЦА, зеркало. Из любой поверхности.

— Да, босс.

Зеркальной в тот же миг стала вся правая стена, Тони слез с постели и, пошатываясь, двинулся к ней. Координация, конечно, никуда не годилась, но в зеркале отразился слегка ошарашенный, но всё же вполне целый и невредимый Тони Старк, разве что без привычной бородки.

— Придётся отрастить её снова.

Звук знакомого низкого голоса заставил Тони усмехнуться и повернуть голову влево — туда, где без своей привычной красной накидки, прислонившись к стеклянной стене и скрестив руки на груди, стоял Стивен Стрэндж. Накидку, впрочем, Тони тоже увидел всего парой мгновений спустя: на собственной дочери и на Питере Паркере, которые, сидя рядышком в обнимку, мирно спали на диване.

— Как же ты расстался со своей красной тряпочкой, док?

— Плащ левитации обладает собственным сознанием, и он предпочёл проводить время с детьми, пока я здесь. 

Плащ согласно пошевелил уголками воротника.

Тони хмыкнул, осмотрелся уже внимательнее.

— Я смотрю, вы всё-таки прибрались.

— Доктор Беннер сказал, что ты был недоволен, и поэтому Скотт, Хэппи, сам доктор Беннер, а также твои дети потратили несколько часов на то, чтобы вернуть мастерской прежний вид.

— Кроме этого славного стеклянного кубика.

— Не могли же мы разобрать то, что спасало тебе жизнь. Считай вивокомнату недостающим предметом интерьера и подарком тебе от благодарной вселенной. По моим прикидкам, здесь объединены технологии, по меньшей мере, с семнадцати планет.

— Значит, в серийное производство запустить не получится. Что ж… — чувствуя слабость в ногах, Тони добрёл обратно до своей широкой постели, подставил подушку к изголовью и сел так, чтобы опереться на неё спиной.

— Босс, вы просили подготовить для вас видеоотчёт, — подала голос ПЯТНИЦА. — Вывести на экран?

— Да, давай. Составишь мне компанию, док? — предложил Тони и приглашающе похлопал по постели слева от себя.

Стивен кивнул.

— Пожалуй.

Всё то время, пока он шёл к кровати и усаживался на свободное место, попутно наколдовав себе вторую подушку, Тони внимательно разглядывал его, думая о том, что ему не нравится то, что он видит. У Стивена Стрэнджа было странное, заметно усталое, но всё же в куда большей степени виноватое выражение лица, и Тони уже начал догадываться о причинах. Требовалось уточнить всего одну вещь.

— Док, пока мы не начали просмотр, в двух словах: за моё возвращение никому не придётся платить? Помимо уже потраченного времени, сил и части руки у Питера Паркера?

— Мой двойник в прошлом восстановил Питеру руку, и нет, никому платить не придётся, — глядя перед собой, размеренно проговорил Стивен.

— Супер. Ну тогда, ПЯТНИЦА, врубай!

На возникшем перед постелью голографическом экране появилась группа людей в чёрных костюмах.

— Босс, изначально идея вернуть вас возникла у Скотта Лэнга во время ваших похорон…

## Прогулка по аллее памяти

Наблюдать за тем, что творилось здесь последние недели, Тони было довольно любопытно и познавательно, равно как и слушать бойкий доклад ПЯТНИЦЫ. Венок с реактором на поверхности озера, Хэппи с чизбургерами для Морган, позже — приключения Питера Паркера в Европе (« _Фьюри! Стоило мне исчезнуть, как он…_ ») и визит Стива Роджерса в прошлое (« _М-да, вот уж пожил так пожил. Я говорил, что он к этому придёт, но так буквально…_ »). Стало ещё интереснее, когда Скотт, бурно размахивая руками, выложил свою идею Питеру на крыше здания (« _Вот точно так же он когда-то втянул и меня, док. Парень, конечно, незамутнённый, хотя исполнителей находить умеет…_ »), а потом всё взяла в свои руки Морган, и Тони с широкой улыбкой просидел всю оставшуюся часть отчёта до конца.

— …После этого вы проснулись, босс. Ваши жизненные показатели в норме, план Исправителей реализован в полном объеме.

— Похоже на то, — голографический экран погас, и Тони повернул голову к так и не произнёсшему ни слова Стивену Стрэнджу. — Что такой угрюмый вид, док? Усталый — понятно, но угрюмый-то с чего?

— Много забот, — пожал плечами Стивен, глядя перед собой.

— Ну да. Спасать Вселенную, собирать порталами армию с разных планет, присматривать за кучкой энтузиастов и делать волшебника из Паучка… Забот хватает, но это всё же не ответ на мой вопрос.

— Ответ довольно очевиден, Тони: я позволил тебе умереть. Смог найти только тот вариант, где тебя оплакивает уйма хороших людей, а ты вынужден жертвовать собой.

— И в том же варианте я вернулся ко всем этим хорошим людям всего несколько недель спустя. 

— Ты не понимаешь.

— Да неужели? — возмутился Тони. — Док, если записать всё, что я знаю о чувстве вины, получится несколько томов. И испытывать его из-за меня ты не будешь.

— Пожалуй, для этого слишком поздно.

— Пожалуй, нет, если ты осознаешь, что я тебя уже простил.

Замерев, Стивен медленно повернул голову к Тони, глядя так удивлённо, что тот не выдержал и сжал его плечо.

— Ты услышал правильно, — убийственно серьёзно проговорил Тони. — Доктор, я прощаю тебя за то, что ты выбрал вариант, где жизнь Вселенной потребовала моей. Я прощаю тебя за то, что ты дал понять мне, как я должен поступить с Камнями. И я прощаю тебя за то, что ты меня убил.

Стивен нервно сглотнул. Тони выдержал паузу и добавил уже мягче:

— Это ты себе повторял перед зеркалом все эти дни? «Я убил Тони Старка», я прав?

— Откуда ты…

— Эксперт по чувству вины, забыл? Плюс способность поставить себя на чужое место и прикинуть, как бы чувствовал себя я сам, выпади мне такой размен. Тебе не позавидуешь.

— Четырнадцать миллионов вариантов, Тони. Четырнадцать миллионов, и ты счастливо доживал до старости вместе с оставшейся частью Вселенной в половине из них. Без смертельного риска, на ферме, с семьёй.

— …И с пониманием того, что провалился как Мститель, наставник и защитник Земли. Брось, док, я бы не смирился. Всё вертел бы в голове варианты, как можно было защитить планету и сберечь пацана. Я вон за пять лет рефлексии так и не научился нормально спать, а ты думал предложить мне целую такую жизнь. Не надо так.

— Но ты смог начать эту новую жизнь.

Тони горько усмехнулся и покачал головой.

— Да уж, я смог… Получилось настолько здорово, что Пеппер пинками отправила меня спасать Вселенную, едва нарисовался шанс… Нет, док, оно бы не сработало. И ты выбрал более удачный вариант, даже если бы меня не смогли вернуть, — пауза. — Погоди-ка! Вот мы и узнали вторую причину твоей угрюмости, я прав?

— Э-э, нет, — тут же малоубедительно открестился Стивен, выглядя почти испуганно.

— Да ладно тебе, это ж очевидно! Ты все эти недели жил с мыслью о том, что меня могут не спасти, если что-то пойдёт не так, — внимательно глядя Стивену в глаза, начал рассуждать Тони. — Что Скотт смирится с тем, что имеет, Паркер не рискнёт схватиться за Камень времени, технологий для регенерации не наберётся и всё в таком духе. Любая ошибка — и возврат не случится, а для тебя это… это дело принципа, так? Вызов перфекционизму? М-м, нет, не то… — Тони в задумчивости потёр подбородок, пытаясь по микровыражениям лица собеседника определить ответ. — То есть перфекционизм, конечно, есть как базовое свойство гения, но здесь не только он. Что тогда?.. Нет, не подсказывай! — поднял он руку, когда Стивен открыл рот. — Я сам дойду.

Подсказывать Стивен не стал, лишь развернулся к Тони сильнее, выглядя теперь крайне заинтересованным.

— Это… это что-то личное, да? Должно быть личным. С кем связано? Со мной? С тобой? Если со мной, то это рассуждения в духе Скотта: мол, не мог оставить ребёнка без отца, несправедливо, что мы живём, а он нет, и… — Тони помотал головой. — Нет, тебе не идёт. Ты у нас мыслишь категориями глобальными, ты из тех, кто считает, что на нём замкнулся мир. Это нормально, я тоже так считаю. Иногда. И ты… — Тони застыл от внезапной догадки. — Да ладно, всё не может быть так просто!

— Что именно? — подал голос Стивен.

— «Я доктор Стивен Стрэндж» — это ты сказал мне при знакомстве. Не волшебник и не хранитель Камня времени или чего-то ещё. _Доктор_ Стрэндж. То есть для тебя это серьёзно. Не менее серьёзно, чем для меня Железный человек. Доктор — то, что определяет твою суть. А к доктору, как мы знаем, прилагается врачебная этика, и именно она в твоём случае не допускает размен, — Тони с удовлетворением откинулся на подушку. — Я же прав?

— Да.

— Ай-да я. Ладно, Стрэндж, расслабься. Ты спасал меня для того, чтобы твоя докторская совесть дала тебе спокойно спать, и меня вовсе не напрягает твой мотив. Я, в общем-то, тоже ввязался в эту авантюру с путешествиями во времени по тем же мотивам, так что мне ли жаловаться теперь?

— И что это говорит о нас с тобой?

— То, что мы не герои — и только. Но судьба свела нас с парой десятков неплохих ребят, для которых мы вполне можем ими побыть, — молчание. — Ну что, успокоил я твою совесть, всё норм?

— Да, Тони. Прости меня.

— Ты прощён, — кивнул Тони и крепко пожал Стивену протянутую руку. — Ну а теперь, когда с этим разобрались, обсудим несколько технических вопросов. Сначала по твоей главной профессии: сколько мне ещё лежать в этом кубике, _доктор_ Стрэндж?

— Ты практически восстановился, поэтому до завтрашнего утра.

— То есть кубик продолжает меня лечить? Я впечатлён. Ладно, тогда по второй профессии: прошлое, из которого меня забрали, расщепилось на две ветки? И в одной из них меня больше нет, я прав?

— Да.

— Я могу в неё вернуться? Скажем, ненадолго, кое-кого навестить… Или на это запрет?

— Мы можем путешествовать относительно безопасно только по своей линии времени. Прыжки с одной линии на другую потенциально возможны, но они чреваты непредсказуемыми последствиями, так что я бы не советовал. Вспомни, что эксперименты со временем сделали с вашим капитаном Стивом Роджерсом.

— Да уж… — Тони даже передёрнуло. — Не думал, что с его сывороткой вообще можно так постареть. А он вон как… будто обычный человек… Это обратимо, кстати? Я сейчас с твоей докторской частью снова говорю.

— Имеешь в виду эту комнату?

— Да. Она мне вон, считай, новую руку отрастила и пол-лица. И что-то там заменила на клеточном уровне, я в это потом отдельно вникну. Так может и с Роджерсом… м-м? 

— Мой ответ на твой вопрос: я не знаю. Технически омолаживать организм эта комната, безусловно, способна — мы просто не стали делать это с тобой.

— За что отдельное спасибо, возвращаться в школу я морально не готов.

— Я так и подумал. Что касается капитана Роджерса, с ним не вполне понятно, что из его нынешнего состояния результат естественных процессов, а что — плата за игры со временем, поэтому я могу посоветовать лишь одно.

— М-м?

— Проверь, — легко пожал плечами Стивен. — Закрой его здесь и проверь. С предварительного согласия, естественно. 

— Естественно. 

— И расскажи мне потом о результатах. Сугубо профессиональный интерес.

Тони понятливо усмехнулся, подумав о том, насколько ж похож интерес в глазах Стивена на его собственный. С доктором-волшебником у них вообще находилось всё больше общего, и общение с ним давалось легко.

— Звучит как начало отличной дружбы, — свою последнюю мысль Тони случайно проговорил вслух и увидел довольную улыбку. — Серьёзно, док, ты только представь, сколько всего интересного мы можем сотворить вдвоём, если объединить твой и мой профессиональный интерес.

— Боюсь, планета содрогнётся.

— Сильно боишься?

— Не настолько, чтобы отказаться от этой затеи. Кстати, насчёт затей: что ты решил по поводу второй реальности и путешествий во времени?

— Пока не знаю, — Тони перевёл взгляд на по-прежнему спящих Питера с Морган. — У меня стойкое ощущение, что третий шанс был последним подарком от Вселенной для меня одного и если… Если я рискну и не выиграю, это обесценит то, что сделали вот они, — пауза. — Я не буду прыгать по альтернативным веткам реальности, доктор, — твёрдо пообещал Тони, повернув голову к нему. — Но я постараюсь что-нибудь придумать для оставшихся во второй ветке детей. И я не зарекаюсь насчёт путешествий по основной линии времени.

— Что ж, спасибо за честный ответ. В рамках нашей _отличной_ дружбы предлагаю держать меня в курсе твоих связанных со временем идей.

— О, это без проблем! — тут же согласился Тони и увидел облегчение у Стивена на лице. — Серьёзно, я вполне осознаю, во что играю и чем рискую, и совет от знакомого Гэндальфа мне не повредит. 

— Гэндальфа?

— Мы не настолько близки, чтобы я звал тебя Гарри Поттером, хотя... у нас ещё всё впереди, — Тони немного помолчал, глядя на подрагивающие уголки губ. — Ты выглядишь сейчас так, будто планируешь превратить меня в хорька. Ты, кстати, мог бы превратить человека в хорька?

— Никогда не пытался.

— Хорошо.

— Однако, не думаю, что это так уж сложно. Сейчас, когда ты это предложил, идея кажется весьма и весьма…

Смеяться они начали вместе. Негромко, помня о спящих Питере и Морган, но от души, с чувством громадного облегчения и взаимной симпатии. Тони радовался тому, что жив и что смог избавить от чувства вины за прошлый выбор одного знакомого волшебника — правда ведь смог, понял и принял его мотивы, заодно заручившись согласием на будущие эксперименты. 

— Ты всё сделал правильно, док. У тебя всё получилось. Ну а теперь извини, мой частично обновлённый организм тянет меня поспать.

Стивен слез с постели и помог разложить обе подушки.

— Отдыхай, Тони. 

— Тебе тоже выспаться не помешает. Сколько суток ты уже на ногах? Трое? Четверо? Иди в дом, ПЯТНИЦА присмотрит за детьми и за мной.

— Тони, я вполне могу…

— Дружище, — перебил его Тони, взяв за руку. — Иди в дом. Ради моего спокойного сна.

— …Разве что ради него.

Проводив Стивена взглядом, Тони попросил ПЯТНИЦУ убедиться в том, что доктор действительно пошёл спать, и вытянулся на постели. В голове крутилось слишком много мыслей: о прошлом и настоящем, о людях и их технологиях, о выборе, ответственности и новой реальности, в которую удалось угодить. Где-то фоном ждала своего часа тревога за близких из второй ветки событий — пока по-прежнему без решения, но Тони ещё толком не начал на эту тему размышлять. Пустила корни и досада оттого, что из Мстителей до хэппи-энда дожили не все, и Тони всерьёз собирался это тоже как-то починить…

— Значит, путешествия возможны только по основной ветке времени? Что ж, будем работать с тем, что есть.

— Босс? — вопросительно протянула ПЯТНИЦА.

— Я в норме, — Тони с силой растёр виски и после засмотрелся на собственные подрагивающие пальцы. — Почти в норме, но доктор сказал, что к утру пройдёт. Вот что, ПЯТНИЦА, этот кубик усыпил меня вчера за пять минут...

— Да, босс.

— Сможешь настроить его так, чтобы повторить этот трюк?

— Смогу. Минимальное время засыпания — одна минута.

— Ещё лучше. Выполняй.

Собранная из инопланетных технологий комната была, по мнению Тони, восхитительной штукой уже потому, что могла эффективно тормозить поток мыслей и давать их обладателю возможность уснуть. 

## О благодарности вселенной

В доме на берегу озера, пусть и представлявшем собой довольно большой и уютный особняк, нечасто собиралось много гостей. Прожив в нём с мужем и дочерью пять лет, Пеппер редко принимала больше трех-четырех человек, да и пользовались они обычно лишь малой частью здания, но Исправители стали чем-то особенным. Определив каждому из них по комнате, Пеппер лично обошла всех и убедилась, что им удобно, а потом спустилась на первый этаж на кухню к по-прежнему полувменяемому от радости Хэппи и села за стол напротив него.

— Все легли спать? — спросил он, привычно наливая чай в кружку для Пеппер. Он вообще всё время без Тони старался заботиться о ней и Морган как умел.

— Да, и вроде бы даже заснули. Кроме детей, пожалуй.

— О, они тоже спят, — сообщил Хэппи. — Мне кажется, доктор их усыпил. По крайней мере, они уснули почти сразу, как он зашёл и укрыл их своим живым Плащом, а потом выставил меня.

— На доктора можно положиться, Хэппи. Уверена, он присмотрит за Тони и за детьми, — улыбнулась Пеппер и сделала глоток чаю.

— Тоже так думаю, он вроде бы неплох. Я, конечно, пробил его по нашим базам…

— Хэппи…

— Ну а что? Взялся из ниоткуда, странные вещи делать умеет, с Питером вон возиться начал — он и дружок его Вонг. Ну, я за ними наблюдал, сколько мог. Чтоб пацана не обидели и вообще.

— Не обидели?

— Да вроде нет, — Хэппи налил ещё чаю и себе. — Даже наоборот: мальчишка к ним к обоим прикипел. Расспрашивал обо всём, старался… Ну, они и… Я так понял, им не в тягость. Обоим. Больше, конечно, возился Вонг — и когда заклинанию учил, и когда один плеер слушали на двоих. Но и доктор тоже поучаствовал.

— О, не сомневаюсь.

— Ага. Интересно так: Питер с Вонгом — он больше на равных, партнёры по магическим штукам и всё такое. А вот с доктором Питер иначе: ему он соответствовать хочет что ли, уважает больше, хотя как я выяснил, доктор магией занимался только несколько лет, а Вонг — всю жизнь.

— Даже так? — удивилась Пеппер.

— Ну да. Стрэндж-то до аварии был врачом и только когда оперировать больше не смог, переучился на колдуна. 

— Что ж, я рада, что Питер под надёжным присмотром. Ты же им там не мешал?

— Нет, с чего бы? — пожал плечами Хэппи. — Ну, они видели меня, конечно. Но ничего не говорили. Думаю, они просто решили, что мне любопытно.

— Тебе всё любопытно.

— Это да. Но по поводу этих людей я спокоен. С ними можно оставить Тони и детей. Кстати, я тут послушал: доктор в прошлом Питеру руку магией залечил, как новенькая теперь, и каким-то специальным чаем напоил. А ведь Питер для него — того доктора — вообще посторонний человек. Так что да, он неплох.

— Питеру сильно досталось от жизни. Это хорошо, что о нём есть кому позаботиться. 

— Ну да. Ты, я, Тони, доктор…

— …его тётя Мэй, — продолжила список Пеппер и хитро посмотрела на смутившегося Хэппи. — Как у вас, кстати?

— Ничего. В смысле мы… никуда не спешим и вообще. Между прочим, о Питере заботится ещё Морган! — оживился Хэппи, порадовавшись возможности сменить тему. — Она вообще от него не отходит и почти не слезает с рук, плеч и до чего дотянется. Кажется, он уже привык, что у него появилась младшая сестра.

— О, это я тоже заметила и ничего не имею против. Только вчера вот отправила Мэй пару фотографий, поумилялись вместе.

— А ещё они летают на этом — докторовом Плаще, как на ковре-самолёте. Или Питер ей делает всякие штуки из паутины. Жду не дождусь, когда они попадутся Тони на глаза! Его же это порадует?

— Я думаю, очень, — кивнула Пеппер. — Он привык думать о Питере как о своём ребёнке, а тут его дети сами взяли и подружились. И ещё: теперь, когда Тони снова с нами, я подумываю выписать Питеру грант от СтаркИнд на дистанционное обучение в колледже и предложить переехать к нам. Мы с Тони это ещё обсудим, но как ты…

— Это отличная идея, Пеппер! — даже не дослушав, воскликнул Хэппи. — Мне не надо будет мотаться за мальчишкой, он останется тут на виду, да и Тони научит его большему, чем те учителя. Меньше неприятностей, меньше проблем.

— Ты меня успокоил.

— Ну да. Только как быть с его девушкой? У него же теперь девушка ЭмДжей, она в курсе его паучьих дел, как и друг Нэд Лидс. Вроде бы они вместе собирались куда-то поступать.

— Что ж, значит, грантов будет три, — пожала плечами Пеппер. — Думаю, с ними мы ещё решим, выясним, чего они хотят, а там посмотрим.

— Посмотрим.

Чай закончился, и Хэппи отправился заваривать новый. Глядя на него, Пеппер думала о том, как расширилась её семья — на Морган, Питера и Хэппи, который стал практически родным дядюшкой для Морган. А теперь вот в их доме остановилась целая группа очень разных людей, тем не менее сумевших сотворить настоящее чудо, а потому чужими она их тоже не считала. Она помнила, как Тони проектировал базу Мстителей, чтобы на ней было комфортно останавливаться и решать общие проблемы, но то изначально был комплекс зданий для работы. С этим же домом получилось иначе: он предназначался для жизни, для семьи и друзей, для всех, кому потребуется отдохнуть или сотворить небольшое чудо. Настоящее убежище — ни больше ни меньше.

— Ты уже сообщил Роуди? — спросила она.

— Нет, он решает какие-то серьёзные проблемы в Мексике. Но говорил, что к концу следующей недели вернётся. Не хотел отрывать его от дел.

— Ладно, тогда я тоже пока не буду.

— Ты никому больше не говорила?

— Я пока не знаю, кому Тони захочет рассказать и захочет ли вообще. Возможно, он пожелает оставить узкий круг посвящённых.

— Знаешь, а вот этому я бы не удивился, — развернулся к ней Хэппи. — Смотри, он столько делал для мира все эти годы. А благодарность получил только после смерти. Так что это ещё вопрос: заслуживает ли мир Тони Старка?

— И мы оба знаем на него ответ, Хэппи.

— Точно. Хотя если он займётся вот обучением Питера и чем-то подобным, возможно, на мир у него времени и не останется? — с надеждой предположил Хэппи, и Пеппер понимающе улыбнулась.

— Ему определённо будет чем заняться. 

* * *

К большому удовольствию Тони за время его восстановления никто из Исправителей не разбежался. Скорее наоборот: они охотно приняли приглашение остаться, разделились на небольшие группы по интересам и рассредоточились по территории фермы, дружно отменив все дела и заявив всем, кому требовалось это знать, о своём летнем отпуске. И Тони… он не признался бы в этом никому, но ему было приятно, что наконец нашлись люди, которым нравилось проводить время в его доме, нравилось просто отдыхать, наслаждаться природой и общаться, а не только решать проблемы. 

Первым делом после пробуждения он решил подтянуться на турнике и проверить, насколько чудо-комната восстановила руку. Результат вышел средним: обновлённая конечность явно нуждалась в тренировке, но всё-таки не безнадёжным. 

Затем он поманил к себе проснувшегося Питера, который осторожно вылез из-под Плаща, заботливо укрыл им спящую Морган и покорно прошёл в дальний конец мастерской, где можно было спокойно поговорить. Заспанного, сильно взъерошенного и широко зевающего Питера Тони разглядывал несколько секунд, после чего покачал головой, указал на кресло на колёсиках и отправился к кофемашине за кофе на двоих.

— Э-э, спасибо, мистер Старк, — минутой позже удивился Питер и, приняв стаканчик с кофе, вдохнул сильный аромат. Моргал он пока сонно, но улечься на стол не пытался — спасибо и на том. Пойманную Тони кисть выдёргивать тоже не стал.

— Видите? Всё в порядке. Доктор Стрэндж мне её залечил.

— Вижу, Паучок.

— А если видите, может, всё-таки опустим вашу лекцию: «Головой надо было думать, Паркер, я не для этого спасал полмира и тебя»? 

— Малыш, а ты сейчас не зарываешься? — прищурился Тони, но его правую лапку всё-таки отпустил и сел в кресло напротив.

— Зарываюсь, — подтвердил Питер. — Но я много думал, пока вы спали, и могу перечислить всё, что вы скажете, мистер Старк. И… Это бесполезно, понимаете? Что бы вы сейчас ни сказали, это бесполезно, потому что я вижу вас живого. И вы не представляете, как тяжело мне было без вас.

— ПЯТНИЦА показала мне записи.

— Тем более, — Питер залпом выпил весь свой кофе и поставил стаканчик на стол. — Я не буду жалеть о том, что решил вас спасти, сэр. И я уже честно осознал, что не нужно хвататься за Камни Бесконечности, Вонг и доктор Стрэндж промывали мне мозги на эту тему несколько часов. 

— Осознал? — недоверчиво переспросил Тони, внимательно изучая Питера.

— О, да! — округлил глаза тот. — Я мог угробить всю вселенную, знаете ли. Хотя вы как раз знаете, у вас ведь была эта сила, — Питер кивнул на сжимающую стаканчик руку Тони. — Тоже решили оставить метки?

— Метки?

— Магические метки, ага. Доктор Стрэндж сказал, что они на всю жизнь, я и оставил, — Питер покрутил кисть. — Но у меня только одна, а вы вот… Вы настоящий герой, сэр. 

— Ребёнок, мы говорим сейчас о тебе.

— Ну, и я герой, чего уж там. Только немножко. Для вас и для Морган. И для Пеппер. Вот.

— Это не та мысль, которую я собирался донести.

— Ту, что вы собирались, до меня уже донесли, сэр. Вонг и доктор Стрэндж были очень убедительны. Поэтому если вы не попытаетесь снова умереть, можете не волноваться за меня.

Тони медленно поставил стаканчик на стол.

— А если попытаюсь?

— Тогда вам вряд ли понравится мой ответ, — честно признался Питер. — И на вашем месте, я бы себя поберёг, сэр. Вы нужны не только мне.

Тони криво усмехнулся и откинулся на спинку кресла.

— Паркер, тебя спасает только то, что я ещё не до конца пришёл в себя.

— Так я ж этим и пользуюсь, мистер Старк! Я же понимаю, что будь вы в нормальном состоянии, я бы уже остался без костюма и в нелепой пижаме шёл домой. Но давайте смотреть правде в глаза: по итогу я цел, невредим, без ума от вашей дочери — чисто в дружеском смысле, ничего такого, у меня и девушка есть...

— Я видел.

— Ага. Ну и вы снова с нами, тоже целы, невредимы и сможете дальше делать всякие крутые штуки, присматривая за непутёвым мной.

— Ты не сказал: «И быть Железным человеком», — заметил Тони.

— Я же не знаю, надо ли оно вам теперь. В смысле, вы для всего мира Железный человек, это навсегда, никто не забудет. А чего вы хотите дальше — вам виднее.

Оба немного помолчали. Затем Тони покачал головой и подпёр пальцами подбородок.

— На тебя совершенно не получается сердиться, Паучок.

— Потому что в глубине души вы понимаете, что я прав, мистер Старк! — тут же с энтузиазмом откликнулся тот. — Но вы не волнуйтесь, это только сейчас так. Уже скоро я наверняка что-нибудь натворю, и там уж вы оторвётесь!

— Ребёнок, ты освоил какой-то новый уровень манипулирования мной.

— Ну, не зря же я целую неделю общался с вашей дочкой. Она супер, кстати. Обалденная девчонка и…

Как раз этот момент Морган выбрала, чтобы в Плаще стрелой подлететь к Питеру и брякнуться ему на колени.

— Давно встал, братик?

— Минут десять назад, сестрён, — машинально обняв её, ответил Питер и тут же перевёл взгляд на Тони. — Мистер Старк, вы не подумайте ничего такого! Просто Морган с самого начала так меня называет, ну я и…

— Я совершенно не возражаю, Пит, — успокаивающе поднял руку Тони. — Какая девочка откажется от ответственного старшего брата?

— О, с ней я очень ответственный, сэр! — покивал Питер. — Она же, ну, маленькая совсем. За такими нужен глаз да глаз, так что я за ней слежу.

Обняв Питера, Морган довольно потерлась щекой о его рубашку.

— Мой братик.

— Твой, — подтвердил Питер и виновато взглянул на Тони. — Сэр, если вам неприятно…

— У нас с Пеппер вряд ли будет много детей, Пит. А ты для меня не последний человек, так что… как к своему ребёнку к тебе я относился ещё пять лет назад.

— Раньше, сэр, — возразил Питер. — Я чувствовал это раньше.

— Пожалуй. И раз уж ты это чувствовал, ты можешь понять, что почувствовал уже я, когда понял, что пытаясь меня спасти, ты только чудом себя не убил. 

Питер опустил глаза.

— Простите.

— Выходя против Таноса, я надеялся, что у Морган останешься хотя бы ты.

На этот раз Питер долго молчал, не сводя глаз с макушки Морган. Потом встал, отнёс девочку к Тони — та без звука устроилась на коленях своего отца, и посмотрел на него сверху вниз.

— Кажется, вы всё-таки донесли свою мысль, сэр. Как и всегда. Сейчас извините, мне надо позвонить Мэй — сегодня я с ней ещё не говорил.

Питер развернулся к выходу, но Тони успел перехватить его за запястье.

— Паучок?

— Она не в курсе того, что вы живы. Без вашего согласия я не скажу никому, так что можете не…

— Во-первых, ей можешь и рассказать. Под обещание помалкивать.

— Хорошо.

— А во-вторых, ты не должен считать себя обязанным мне, Пит. То, на что я там надеялся или не надеялся, — это сугубо мои…

— Знаете что, мистер Старк? — нетерпеливо перебил его Питер, прекратив высвобождать запястье. — Это только вы можете считать, что те важные вещи, которые вы делаете для других, не стоят благодарности или чего-то такого. Они стоят! 

— Паучок…

— Нет, послушайте! Вам, между прочим, теперь обязана целая вселенная! Вы спасли её и нас всех, понимаете? Вы спасли лично меня! И самое малое, что я могу сделать, это постараться быть тем, кого стоило спасать!

— Пит.

— Я бы обвешался Камнями как новогодняя ёлка, если бы это понадобилось, чтобы вернуть вас сюда. И если бы знал, что это поможет! Понимаете? Я не самоубийца, я помню, что есть те, кому я могу помочь. И да, я постараюсь и дальше иметь дело только с оправданным риском, потому что вы ждёте от меня только этой малости, сэр. За всю вашу доброту вы попросили только этого! И я вас не подведу.

Тишина после этих слов Тони и Питеру показалась оглушающей. И нарушили её лишь лёгкие шаги, на которые повернулись оба.

— Я бы ему поверил, Тони, — размеренно произнёс Стивен Стрэндж, неторопливо подходя к ним. — Он уже пообещал лично мне воздержаться от любых опасных экспериментов с Камнем времени и не провёл ни одного. Даже я в своё время не устоял.

— Док, — приветственно кивнул ему Тони и, вновь взглянув на Питера, отпустил его руку. — Ладно, я тебя услышал, Пит. Будем считать, что мы услышали друг друга.

— Насчёт вас не уверен, сэр, но вы хотя бы попытались, — буркнул Питер и всё-таки направился к выходу. — Доктор.

— Питер, — поприветствовал его Стивен.

Сузив глаза, Тони понаблюдал за тем, как Питер выходит из мастерской, после чего перевёл взгляд на уже занявшего его место Стивена.

— Мне показалось, или пацан считает, что я недополучаю того, что заслужил?

— Люди по-разному реагируют, когда кто-то решает их спасти, — философски пожал плечами Стивен. — Одни воспринимают это как должное, думая, что это и так твоя работа и вообще, мог бы шевелиться и побыстрее. Другие же не считают, что им обязан хоть кто-то, кроме них самих, а потому и любая помощь для них ценна своим фактом оказания и побуждает об услуге в ответ. Каких людей было больше вокруг тебя?

Тони отвёл взгляд, некоторое время изучал вивокомнату, привычно поглаживая дочку по спине и вспоминая о Мстителях и не только о них… Все эти мелкие и крупные услуги, за которые многим и в голову не приходило его поблагодарить: содержание базы, оружие, костюмы, все условия для работы и отдыха… С пометкой «благодарность» в голову почему-то приходили либо реакция спасённых простых людей, либо вот речь Питера Паркера. Тех, кто _требовал_ помощи или спасения, набралось гораздо больше.

— Думаю, этот кубик искупает всё, — проговорил Тони. — И то, что я до сих пор здесь… По крайней мере, у меня набралось достаточно благодарных людей.

— Набралось, — подтвердил Стивен.

— Значит, всё не так уж плохо. Ладно, ты зашёл просто поболтать или?..

— Проверить, насколько ты восстановился и насколько готов к большому праздничному обеду. Пеппер понадобилось компетентное мнение.

— Приятно иметь под рукой профи, что ни говори. Отчёт ПЯТНИЦЫ тебя не устроит?

— Его я уже получил, теперь нужно сравнить наши с ней впечатления. У меня будут с этим проблемы?

— Стрэндж, я, конечно, привык считать себя большим мальчиком и штопать себя предпочитаю сам или же доверять это дело синей вреднючке. Но знаешь, эта твоя аура самого крутого доктора во вселенной просто сшибает с ног. 

— То есть не будет? — удовлетворённо уточнил Стрэндж.

— То есть ты сам предложил, — Тони встал, усадил укутанную в красный Плащ дочку в кресло и поправил ей чёлку. — А я намерен согласиться, чтобы наконец выйти отсюда в дом и чтобы ты успокоил мою жену. Только успокоил, врачебная тайна же для тебя, как я понимаю…

— …Не пустой звук, — Стивен тоже встал. — И всё, о чём я узнаю, останется между тобой и мной. Сейчас мы проведём несколько тестов с твоей рукой. Проверим слух и зрение на правой стороне, убедимся в нормальной работе твоего лёгкого. 

— И как долго ты собрался всё это проверять?

— Пеппер нужен ответ о твоём состоянии через час.

— Всего-то? Тогда тем более не будем терять время, — Тони оглянулся на дочку. — Магуна, милая, ты там…

— Я буду за вами наблюдать, — сообщила Морган, уткнувшись носом в воротник Плаща.

— Как скажешь. Ладно, док, давай-ка начинать. 

## Плюс один

С доктором Стивеном Стрэнджем было очень легко держаться на одной волне: стоило Тони лишь раз заикнуться: «Мне это тоже любопытно, док», — как Стивен принялся спокойно объяснять, что и зачем делает, что видит на имеющихся в мастерской и добытых через портал приборах, а также что всё это значит. Слушать его было интересно, так что когда на исходе часа внезапно заглянул Вонг и позвал его на пару часов в Камартадж, Тони даже почувствовал досаду. Но быстро успокоил себя тем, что на общие проекты Стивен согласие уже дал.

— Вы закончили, пап? — тихо спросила оставшаяся без Плаща Морган и подошла к Тони.

— Пока да. Чего-нибудь хочешь?

— Не-а, — помотала головой Морган и потянулась к отцу.

Подняв её на руки, Тони вместе с ней дошёл до дивана и устроился на нём, чувствуя, что успел порядком соскучиться по дочке, по её уютному сопению и объятиям. Самой же Морган ничего больше и не требовалось.

— Точно ничего не хочешь? — уточнил Тони, чмокнув её в макушку.

— Нет. Ты же тут.

Мир дал Тони время и тишину подумать обо всём.

* * *

Задуманный Пеппер обед в итоге превратился в роскошный ужин на природе и с барбекю. Готовку мяса на гриле взяли на себя Хэппи и Скотт, большой стол и стулья под деревьями организовали Брюс и Питер, дамы объединились на кухне для приготовления гарниров и десерта, ну а Стивен с Вонгом вернулись из Камартаджа практически к началу и наколдовали старинные магические фонари и гирлянды из светящихся бабочек.

— Какие они красивые, доктор! — восхитилась Морган, завороженно уставившись на гирлянду над своей головой.

Питер тут же оказался рядом и усадил Морган себе на плечи, чтобы она рассмотрела её поближе.

— Доктор Стрэндж, они долго провисят? — полюбопытствовал он.

— Конкретно эти — до утра, а вообще, сколько пожелает их создатель.

— Надо будет как-нибудь разобраться, из чего они состоят, — проговорил Тони, деловито расставляя по столу бутылки с шампанским и кувшины с лимонадом. — Провести парочку замеров и всё в таком духе.

— Вряд ли ты что-то там увидишь, но можешь попробовать, — пожал плечами Стивен.

Устав бесцельно болтаться на плечах своего хозяина, Плащ левитации сорвался с них и, подлетев к Пеппер, галантно отобрал у неё поднос с салатами.

— Спасибо, милый.

Воодушевившись похвалой, Плащ принялся помогать и остальным доносить еду и посуду до стола. Тем временем, налюбовавшись гирляндами, Морган попросилась обратно на землю.

— Они волшебные!

Стивен бросил короткий взгляд на Вонга и подошёл к ней.

— Протяни руку, Морган.

Девочка сделала то, что просили. Стивен всего за три секунды сплёл из паутинки заклинания ярко-синюю бабочку и привязал её браслетом к запястью. 

— Вот, её хватит лет на десять.

Радостный крик: «Спасибо!» — услышали все, и следующие минуты все участники грядущего ужина поочерёдно рассматривали маленькое волшебное чудо. Тони эта честь выпала первому, ну а дальше он просто наблюдал со стороны за счастливой дочкой. 

— Всё ещё не Гарри Поттер? — поинтересовался Стивен, случайно поймав его взгляд.

— Ты опасно к этому приблизился, — сообщил Тони, снова взглянул на дочку и на Стивена. — У неё просто украшение или же?..

— Магический маяк. Мастер мистических искусств сможет её отыскать, пока эта бабочка будет при ней. 

— Вот как? Я запомню.

— Э-э, доктор Стрэндж… — нерешительно протянул прислушавшийся к разговору Питер. — А метка на моей руке — она тоже для вас маяк? По ней можно меня найти?

— Хороший вопрос, шкет, — одобрил Тони. — Что скажешь, док?

— Скажу, что сделать это гораздо сложнее, чем в случае с браслетом, но теоретически…

— Он найдёт любого из вас за три минуты, — вмешался Вонг, предвкушающе разглядывая блюдо с закусками из красной рыбы. 

— О.

Тони и Питер переглянулись. Стивен же, заметив Брюса, поспешил к нему, ловко избежав дальнейших вопросов. 

* * * 

Вечер в окружении исключительно важных людей — штука прекрасная, и Тони искренне наслаждался им, сидя во главе стола. По правую руку от него расположились Пеппер, Морган, Питер, Стивен, Вонг и Хэппи, по левую — Брюс, Хэлен, Кэрол, Шури и Скотт. Место напротив важно занял Плащ левитации — Пеппер лично поставила для него стул в благодарность за помощь, чем растрогала до последней ниточки. 

— Что ж, здесь сейчас одиннадцать человек… и один артефакт… — начал Тони, взяв свой бокал с шампанским. — Все, кто не смог смириться, а значит, вы самые важные для меня люди, которым я обязан жизнью.

— Мы тоже обязаны тебе, Тони, — с лёгкой улыбкой напомнила Кэрол.

— Да, это очень удобно, что мы квиты, космокэп, — Тони улыбнулся ей в ответ и, окинув взглядом остальных, резко встал. — Спасибо за мой третий шанс, ребята. За вас!

Исправители дружно подняли бокалы. Тони выпил своё шампанское первым и сел обратно на стул, мельком отметив, что Пеппер не стала пить. 

— Ну и ещё пара важных слов от меня, — продолжил Тони, когда все поставили бокалы. — Я благодарен за собранную из кусков вселенной чудо-комнату, которую вы вроде как подарили мне. Собираюсь её ценить и изучать. Однако — и надеюсь на понимание — я хочу попросить вас не распространяться о ней нигде. Надеюсь, не нужно объяснять: почему?

— Нет… это и так понятно… — отозвалась большая часть присутствующих. 

Тони же обратил внимание на явно растерянных Питера со Скоттом и решил пояснить:

— Дело не в том, что мне жалко ею делиться, Скотт. Именно делиться, потому что сделать даже копию уже вряд ли получится. 

— Парочка технологий там в единственном экземпляре, — заметила Кэрол.

— Тем более.

— Да я не… всё дело в очереди, да? — предположил Скотт. — Слишком многие захотят?

— Если бы, — со вздохом откликнулась Пеппер.

— Нет, не в очереди, — признательно сжав её руку, возразил Тони. — С очередью легко справиться обычной записью. Технически даже для ПЯТНИЦЫ она не проблема.

— Тогда в чём, мистер Старк? — рискнул спросить Питер.

— В том, что если объявить на весь мир о существовании универсального регенератора, им неминуемо заинтересуются... Шури, кто?

— Правительства и военные, Питер, — сообщила Шури. — Причём все.

— У разработки высокий военный потенциал, — подключился к объяснениям и Брюс. — Ею можно восстанавливать генералов и солдат. Бессмертная армия!

— Да, и уже максимум на следующий день мы получим требование от правительства США отдать комнату им, — добавила Пеппер. — Такое уже было с костюмами Тони, Питер. Они обоснуют это интересами национальной безопасности и придут за ней.

— В ход пойдут шантаж, давление на знакомых, а потом и армия. Боюсь, как раз армию я видеть здесь не хочу, — Тони покачал головой.

— Всё так серьёзно? — удивлённо распахнул глаза Питер. — Я… я всё понял, да. Я никому не скажу.

— Я тоже, — решительно присоединился к нему Скотт. — Никому.

— Чудно, — одобрил Тони. — При этом вы должны понимать, что для вас и ваших близких эта чудо-комната всегда открыта. Пользуйтесь смело!

— А если изучать? — полюбопытствовала Хэлен.

— О, это сколько угодно. Я готов пристроить для вас к гаражу ещё одну лабораторию, если наберётся достаточно идей. 

Хэлен и Шури одинаково предвкушающе заулыбались.

— Наберётся!

— Тогда у вас всё будет. Лаборатория, место где переночевать, любые игрушки за мой счёт. У всех вас. После того, что вы сделали, мой дом — ваш.

Брюс принялся разливать дамам вино.

— Самое время выпить за Тони.

— Согласен! — поддержал его Скотт и занялся тем же на своей части стола.

— Тони, что ты решил насчёт себя? — негромким низким голосом спросил Стивен, и Тони на секунду встретился взглядом с ним.

— То, что сегодня вы провожаете меня на пенсию, док. Я ухожу из Мстителей и не собираюсь сообщать о себе миру вообще. Вас попрошу о том же. 

— Никому? — уточнил Брюс.

— Можно тем, кто был на моих похоронах. Исключая Росса, Хилл и Фьюри — по крайней мере, как можно дольше.

— От меня не узнают, — пообещала Кэрол.

— Э-э… мистер Старк… — нерешительно начал Питер. — А Нэду и ЭмДжей тоже нельзя, да? Просто они, ну, слишком хорошо меня знают, и я боюсь, что они сами что-то поймут и…

— Насколько хорошо они хранят секреты, Пит?

— Очень хорошо! — воодушевился Питер. — Нэд вообще самый первый узнал, что я Человек-Паук, и никому не сказал! И ЭмДжей тоже знала и никому! Им можно доверять, сэр. Они крутые. Оба. Нэд вон вообще ваш костюм взломал за пару минут и…

Тони нахмурился:

— Прости, что?

Питер испуганно захлопнул рот.

— Ничего.

— Ты говоришь, это твой приятель взломал мой костюм?

— Нет.

— Обошёл все протоколы безопасности за пару минут?

— Нет! Нет, я оговорился, я не…

— ПЯТНИЦА, досье мне на этого Нэда.

— Да, босс! — отозвалась ПЯТНИЦА из наручных часов. 

— А ты приведёшь его в гости, Пит. Его и свою подружку. Познакомимся. 

— Я… я… — побледнев, Питер даже начал заикаться. — Я как-то не уверен, что это хорошая идея, мистер Старк. 

— Жду в ближайшие дни.

Питер беспомощно заозирался, задержал взгляд на Стивене и умоляюще зашептал:

— Доктор, пожалуйста, спасите меня!

— Тони, — послушался его Стивен. 

— Я всё сказал, док. Мне определённо хочется поговорить с этим парнем. 

— От того, что он взломал костюм Питера, случились какие-то проблемы? — спросил Брюс.

— Да. Малыш-Паучок почувствовал себя взрослым и едва не потопил целый паром с людьми. Я чудом успел их спасти. 

— Ясно.

Питер совсем поник, сложил руки на коленях. Его осторожно коснулась Морган и заглянула ему в глаза.

— Питер?

— Всё нормально.

Несколько секунд Тони рассматривал его, задрав подбородок, потом отметил сочувствие на лицах остальных, даже у обычно невозмутимого Вонга, и повернул голову к Пеппер.

— Тоже меня осуждаешь, Пеп?

— Нет, я понимаю, что ты собираешься сделать, и заранее одобряю это.

— Спасибо, — Тони благодарно поцеловал ей руку.

— Что он собирается, Пеппер? — вскинулся Питер. — Что?

Пеппер несколько секунд молчала, потом встретилась взглядом с Тони — тот кивнул, и повернулась к Питеру:

— А что бы ты сам сделал, Питер, если бы имел высокотехнологичную компанию и узнал о существовании такого талантливого молодого человека?

— Взял бы его на работу, — вырвалось у Питера, и он замер, уставившись на Тони. — Вы…

— Чуть побольше веры в меня, Паучок. Но своему приятелю скажи, что я просто хочу поговорить. 

— Да, мистер Старк! — выдохнул Питер. 

За столом сразу стало веселее, народ потянулся к бокалам с вином — у всех было налито.

— Ну и подводя итог серьёзной части, скажу вам только одно… — начал Тони. — Хочу в ваш фиксит-кружок. 

— Двенадцатым Исправителем? — уточнила Хэлен.

— Да. Весь свой третий шанс я собираюсь потратить на новые разработки для нас всех. Буду принимать гостей, проводить время с семьёй, — он задержал взгляд на Питере с Морган. — С парочкой детей…

Питер и Морган расплылились в одинаково довольных улыбках.

— Не с парочкой, — неожиданно возразила Пеппер.

— Да, на самом деле, в некотором смысле их больше, если учесть ИИ и… — Тони осёкся при виде улыбки Пеппер. Очень знакомой улыбки, такой редкой и…

Сглотнув, он глянул на нетронутый бокал с шампанским и снова на Пеппер.

— Неужели?..

Пеппер молча кивнула.

— Как долго?

— Ну… я думаю, с той ночи, когда ты нашёл способ помочь сразу всем.

За столом стало не только весело, но и очень шумно — так выражали радость гости, пока Тони целовал свою жену. И успокаивались тоже долго, пока Брюс не предложил всё-таки поднять бокалы за Тони Старка и его растущую семью.

Сам Тони чувствовал себя абсолютно счастливым. Охотно поддерживал разговор и общался со всеми сразу, не видя ни одного даже чуточку хмурого лица. А совсем поздно, когда все дружно уставились на чёрное небо, наблюдая за пляской магических светлячков, подошёл к Скотту Лэнгу и крепко пожал ему руку, безмолвно благодаря за возможность увидеть своих детей.

* * *

Утро Тони встретил в своём гараже, встав без всякого будильника уже в пять и наказав ПЯТНИЦЕ позвать Шури, когда та проснётся. Вскоре по периметру стен возникли большие проекции со схемами, формулами и файлами из нескольких источников: базовые коды к искинам, расшифровка эксперимента с мозгом доктора Золы, видеозапись вживления ДЖАРВИСА в вибраниумовое тело. Появившейся час спустя Шури хватило одного взгляда, чтобы молча добавить к схемам ещё один набор данных — эксперимент с Виженом в Ваканде, а после зависнуть возле формул к эксперименту доктора Золы.

Свой первый вопрос она задала уже в восемь утра, прочитав вообще всё:

— Ну и чего же ты хочешь, нью-йоркский гениальный мальчик?

— Создать новый искусственный интеллект, вакандская гениальная девочка. С моей памятью и личностными характеристиками. Задачка не самая простая, но…

— Часов за пять справимся, — оптимистично перебила его Шури.

— Пять?

— Час на формирование матрицы, четыре — на создание прибора, с помощью которого это можно провернуть. Думаю, по форме что-то вроде… — она пощёлкала пальцами.

— Шлема.

— Точно! Это удобно, — Шури предвкушающе потёрла ладони. — Модель соберём вместе, а вот дальше…

— С меня каркас, с тебя программная часть, — выдвинул предложение Тони.

— Идёт! — согласилась Шури и дала ему пять.

Над главным столом в мастерской возникли контуры будущего шлема с массой пометок к нему. Как оказалось, с Шури Тони было работать не менее удобно, чем с Брюсом — в том числе и заканчивать друг за другом строчки кода, дорисовывать схемы, перекидывать друг другу макет, если что-то стопорилось. Под орущие АС/DC, пританцовывая и подпевая во весь голос.

В девять на столе начали появляться стаканчики с готовым кофе, в углу зашебуршились с какой-то техникой Питер с Морган, вивокомнату облюбовали Хэлен, Кэрол и Брюс. На диване тихо наблюдали за процессом Хэппи, Скотт и Пеппер. У дальней стены, зависнув в воздухе, медитировали Стивен и Вонг. 

В десять к кофе добавились бургеры и сэндвичи.

В полдень Тони надел едва остывший готовый шлем себе на голову и запустил программу копирования данных. Процесс не ощущался никак, так что он смог позаглядывать в планшеты к народу в вивокомнате — их заметки для экспериментов. Потом подошёл к детям, монтирующим робота под пристальным наблюдением Дубины и Плаща. 

— Мы делаем Дубине подружку, — пояснила Морган. 

— Да, Морган решила, что ему одиноко, сэр, — подтвердил Питер, запаивая клешню.

Дубина застрекотал и пощёлкал манипулятором. Плащ погладил его полой.

— Не наклоняй так сильно влево, — посоветовал Тони и хлопнул Питера по плечу. — А так неплохо.

И двинулся дальше, мимо дивана с жующими сэндвичи наблюдателями, к двум колдунам.

— Привет филиалу Хогвартса! Чего не на воздухе?

— Здесь более рабочая атмосфера, — отозвался Стивен. — Как твой эксперимент?

— Совсем скоро узнаем.

Ровно сорок пять минут спустя все присутствующие отвлеклись от своих дел и уставились на соткавшуюся посреди мастерской проекцию. Аккуратно постриженная бородка, чёрный пиджак, футболка с забавным принтом, тёмные джинсы, удобные кроссовки. Искин ТОНИ осмотрелся по сторонам, сунул руки в карманы джинсов и, взглянув на Тони исподлобья, спросил:

— Уверен, что мир потянет нас двоих?

— Ты здесь не останешься, — покачал головой Тони, скрестив руки на груди. — Отправишься во вторую ветку, где горюют Паучок, малышка Морган и моя беременная жена. Им нужнее.

— Хороший ход, — оценил ТОНИ.

— Мистер Старк, — из-за стола Морган вылез Питер, восторженно глядя на Тони. — Вы и правда отправите им копию себя?

— Пока только в форме ИИ, Паучок, но они смогут закачать её в тело, если захотят.

— Сэр, вы… Спасибо! Честно признаться, я переживал за своего двойника.

— Теперь не будешь, — Тони нашёл глазами Стивена. — Эй, док, двойники — это потолок? Третий дубль — уже перебор, ведь так?

— Я бы не советовал играть со временем таким путём, — ответил Стивен.

— Ясно. Тогда, Брюс, окажешь мне услугу? Ты в прошлое с этими ребятами тогда не мотался, так что вполне сможешь передать ТОНИ себе любимому. Идёт?

— Конечно, Тони, — кивнул Брюс. — С удовольствием это сделаю.

— Супер. Ну а теперь…

— Так это были вы! — неожиданно воскликнул Питер, ткнув пальцем в сторону Брюса.

— Что, прости? — развернулся к нему Тони.

— Мистер Старк, я же видел там доктора Беннера! — радостно затараторил Питер. — В прошлом, когда мы спасали вас, и я стоял с Камнем времени, я видел вдали доктора Беннера со вторым доктором Беннером! Я ещё подумал, что мне показалось, там устал и всё такое, ведь доктор остался здесь. Но это был он!

Присутствующие переглянулись.

— Тогда тем более, — Тони сомкнул ладони, схлопнув проекцию, и поднял с пола небольшую пластинку. — Скотт, подготовь-ка свой фургончик. Надо закинуть в прошлое ИИ.

— Конечно!

Отдав пластинку Брюсу, Тони подошёл к столу и взял последний оставшийся сэндвич. Потом увидел Морган с полным стаканчиком кофе из кофемашины.

— Спасибо, Магуна. Ты всегда знаешь, что нужно папе.

— Мой папа самый лучший.

— Да, — подтвердила Пеппер. — А ещё твоего папы хватает на всех. 

— Отличное решение с ИИ, Тони, — одобрил Стивен.

— Так мне будет спокойнее за них, док. За всех них.

На визит в прошлое Брюсу понадобилась всего минута, после чего он вновь появился в мастерской и показал два больших пальца.

— Всё прошло отлично, Тони. Я всё там себе рассказал.

— Прекрасно, — вытерев рот салфеткой, Тони сел на край стола, подождал, пока Шури сделает то же самое, и посмотрел на Стивена в упор. — Стрэндж, в двух словах для всех присутствующих: насколько важны Камни Бесконечности и в какой момент можно забирать в будущее связанных с ними людей?

Плащ левитации растянулся в воздухе на манер коврика, и Питер с Морган тихо забрались на него. Кэрол и Хэлен опустили свои планшеты и встали у вивокомнаты, прислонившись к её стене. Скотт занял первый попавшийся стул. Брюс устроился прямо на полу, где стоял. Вонг молча подкатил два кресла — для себя и Стивена — и занял правое из них, Стивен сел в левое.

— Если в двух словах, Камни Бесконечности формируют временной поток. Убрать хотя бы один из них означает расслоить поток и погубить какую-либо из образовавшихся веток реальности. Поэтому каждый взятый Камень должен быть возвращён в тот же момент, и я бы не советовал лишний раз их брать.

— М-м, ясно, — потёр подбородок Тони. — Значит, Вижена просто так не забрать, он с Камнем. Надо будет дублировать его сознание, как моё, — он повернул голову к Шури. — Насчёт вибраниума для нового тела…

— С этим не будет проблем, — заверила Шури. — Я позвоню Т’Чалле, и его доставят первым же рейсом.

— Можно открыть портал, — предложил Вонг.

— Значит, за полчаса.

— Супер. Хэлен, за сколько ты сделаешь новое тело с готовым материалом?

— Мне хватит несколько часов. Часть этих технологий уже встроена в вивокомнату, Тони, поэтому создать в ней колыбель — не проблема. 

— Совсем хорошо. Продолжай, док. Что со связанными с Камнями людьми?

— Здесь намного сложнее. 

— В двух словах, м-м?

— Если ты не хочешь поломать реальность, забирать человека нужно либо после выполнения квеста с Камнями, как это сделали с тобой, либо до него. Любая попытка вмешаться во время подготовки к квесту приведёт к незапланированным жертвам и проблемам для этого временного потока. 

— То есть если забрать Романофф перед хрононалётом, умереть на Вормире придётся кому-то ещё?

— Скорее всего, Клинту Бартону, — кивнул Стивен. — Я видел варианты, в которых это делал он.

— И у него останется семья, — тихо проговорила Пеппер.

— А если вытащить Нат задолго до квеста, — начал Брюс, — до этого всего…. Мы же получим совсем другую Нат. Для неё были важны эти пять лет.

— Она очень многое сделала за них, — согласилась с ним Кэрол. — И очень старалась. Это важный опыт для неё.

— Согласен, — подал голос Скотт. — Весь опыт важный. Любой опыт.

— Нельзя избавиться от части жизни без последствий, — заявил Вонг.

С полминуты в мастерской было очень тихо. Люди смотрели друг на друга и размышляли, пытались найти выход, пока Тони не посмотрел на Шури и не услышал от неё:

— Да, Тони. И для неё тоже.

— Хорошо.

— Что ты задумал, Тони? — спросил Хэппи.

— Хочу попробовать вернуть Романофф с воспоминаниями обо всём, Хэп. Встретиться с ней накануне нашего хрононалёта и сделать копию её сознания на тот момент. Затем Хэлен и Шури создадут для неё тело. Проблема в том, что с синтезированным телом на её возможной семейной жизни придётся поставить крест, потому что она не сможет…

— Она и не могла, — глухо перебил его Брюс. 

— Что?

— Не могла иметь детей, Тони. Результат её… учёбы, той подготовки в прошлом. Она рассказывала мне.

— Что ж, это… это…

— Даёт тебе моральное право на твой план, — закончил за него фразу Стивен. — С моей стороны возражений не будет: ты не нанесёшь ущерба мирозданию, загрузив две копии сознания в свой шлем.

— Это обнадёживает. Так, а помимо доктора кто-нибудь хочет что-то возразить? Или просто высказаться, м-м?

Кэрол покачала головой.

— Нет, это хорошее решение, Тони.

Хэлен сосредоточенно уткнулась в свой планшет:

— Тони, мне понадобятся все сохранившиеся видеозаписи, чтобы точно воссоздать у нового тела её параметры.

— У вас они будут, мисс Чо, — объявила ПЯТНИЦА. — Я сделаю для вас подборку.

— Превосходно.

Дальше Тони посмотрел на Шури.

— Два контейнера со свежайшим вибраниумом, как и договорились. Как только Вонг откроет портал в Ваканду, я этим займусь, — пообещала она.

— Отлично. Паучок?

Питер моргнул.

— Ну, знаете, я очень хочу пообщаться поближе с мисс Романофф и мистером Виженом. Они же тоже Мстители, это супер.

— А я соскучилась по тёте Нат! — воскликнула Морган.

— Скоро с ней увидитесь. Что думаешь ты, Пеп?

— Поддерживаю твоё решение, Тони. Кто из нас не мечтал о теле, которое не сможет болеть и стареть?

— Да-да, — покивал Хэппи. — Все мечтали.

— И я мечтал, — присоединился Скотт. — Я считаю, это вообще отличный вариант. Меня бы кто так вернул! 

— Тони, я «за», — проговорил Брюс. — Не думаю, что Нат будет против.

— Я тоже на это надеюсь. Вонг?

— Возвращай, — авторитетно посоветовал тот.

— Принято единогласно, — хлопнул в ладоши Тони. — Так, начинаем подготовку. Брюс, вызовешь сюда Ванду и Клинта? 

— Сделаю, Тони. Объясню им всё.

— Отлично. Что ж, если всё пойдёт по плану, а оно должно пойти по плану, завтра нас уже будет не плюс один, а плюс три. За работу! 

## День добрых дел

Ночной Эдинбург был завораживающе красив в это тёплое время года. Стоя у гостиничного окна, Тони разглядывал мощёные улочки и тускло сияющие фонари шотландской столицы, ожидая, когда ПЯТНИЦА передаст Вижену просьбу зайти. И размышлял о том, куда можно будет отвезти на отдых Морган и Пеппер без риска засветиться в соцсетях. 

Вижен зашёл без стука и остановился у двери: довольно бледный и малоузнаваемый в своём человеческом облике, и при этом явно встревоженный. Тони подумал, что уже подзабыл, сколь эмоциональным мог быть этот андроид, если знать, куда смотреть. А ещё, что успел порядком по нему соскучиться за пять лет. 

— Мне казалось, в этот раз вам неизвестно, где меня искать, сэр, — первым нарушил тишину Вижен, на что Тони лишь пожал плечами. 

— И всё-таки я здесь. Ванда уснула? 

— Час назад, — осторожно ответил Вижен и заметно напрягся. — Если вам что-то нужно от неё... 

— Я не по её душу. Мне нужен только ты и притом всего на часок. Потом вернёшься к ней. 

Облегчение на лице двинувшегося навстречу Вижена было столь явным, что Тони ощутил мимолётную досаду: 

— Я разве давал повод... 

— Нет, сэр, вы были исключительно лояльны к нам и к ней. Все эти два года... — подойдя к окну, Вижен скользнул взглядом по лежавшему на подоконнике серебристому шлему и повнимательнее присмотрелся к Тони. — Впрочем, для вас возможно и не два. 

— С чего вдруг такое предположение? — заинтересовался Тони, скрестив руки на груди. 

— За две недели моего отсутствия вы бы вряд ли успели так поседеть. Из какого вы времени, мистер Старк? 

— Всего лишь из 2023-го. Произошли кое-какие серьёзные события, так что мне нужно сделать копию твоего сознания с помощью этого шлема. 

— Полагаю, для меня эти события закончились фатально? — негромко спросил Вижен. 

Иногда Тони почти завидовал тому, с каким спокойствием Вижен, а до него — ДЖАРВИС, принимали любые новости. И именно их хладнокровие побуждало к откровенности лучше любых уговоров и просьб. 

Бросив короткий взгляд на шлем, Тони опустил руки и привалился плечом к стене у окна. 

— Ты не переживёшь даже завтрашний день. Увы. Точнее, наверное, послезавтрашний, по космосу сложно судить о перемене дат. Завтра возникнет крупная проблема, и как только я её решу, у меня появится желание увидеть тебя. 

— Стоит ли мне спрашивать, что станет с Вандой? 

— После загрузки копии разума в новое тело первым ты увидишь её лицо, — пауза. — Да нормально с ней всё будет! Вы не так уж надолго и расстанетесь. 

— Вы, кажется, упомянули пять лет, — возразил Вижен. 

— Да, упомянул, но дело в том, что... А хотя так будет быстрее, — Тони вытащил из кармана штанов старкофон и выбрал в нём файл, подписанный «Вижен». — Вот, ПЯТНИЦА подготовила для тебя небольшое видео. Взгляни, я пока перекушу. 

Создав для Вижена проекцию изображения, Тони отошёл к столу с доставленным в номер ужином. Он и заказал-то его, получая ключ-карту, только потому, что почти сутки довольствовался лишь кофе и сэндвичами, а обновлённое тело на удивление требовало больше калорий, чем прежнее. Вдобавок он не желал Вижену мешать и искренне радовался тому, что умница ПЯТНИЦА предложила эту идею с видеохроникой. Самому говорить о прошлом решительно не хотелось. 

Четверть часа спустя говорить о прошлом не захотел и Вижен. Вместо этого он вернул Тони старкофон, надел шлем и нажал кнопку запуска программы. 

— Спасибо, что решили дать мне этот шанс, мистер Старк. 

— Не за что. Вопросов нет? 

— Полагаю, на многие из них смогут ответить Ванда или ПЯТНИЦА уже в вашем времени, сэр. И если я верно понял, ни Ванда, ни те, с кем она скрывалась, более не преследуются.

— За победу над Таносом нам списали всё разом и замели договор под коврик. Никто даже не вспоминает. 

— Я заметил госсекретаря Росса на ваших похоронах. 

— Среди _вроде как_ государственных преступников, всё верно. И никому из них он и слова не сказал. 

— Ещё я заметил там сержанта Барнса, — тихо продолжил Вижен, бросив испытующий взгляд. 

Тони немного помрачнел и неопределённо пожал плечами. 

— Инициатива Пеппер. Она позвала всех, кто участвовал в последней битве. Видимо, ей это показалось справедливым. 

— Однако вы бы не одобрили? 

— Я пришёл к выводу, что мне всё равно. Пока он болтается где-то, я не собираюсь интересоваться его судьбой. Хорошо бы так и оставалось. 

— Боитесь, что не сдержитесь, если увидите вновь? — уточнил Вижен, сев в ближайшее к окну кресло. — Я слышал, его смогли избавить от программы ГИДРЫ. Одна талантливая вакандская девушка. 

— Шури? Да, эта могла, — невесело усмехнувшись, Тони отошёл от стола к дивану. — Нет, Вижен, я боюсь, что начну его жалеть. У парня семьдесят лет отутюженных мозгов, кровавые человечки перед глазами и кинувший его ради другой жизни лучший друг. При этом Барнс до сих пор не слетел с катушек и даже держится за Уилсона, что кстати неплохо. 

— До прихода в Мстители Сэм Уилсон занимался реабилитацией солдат. 

— О том и говорю: удачный выбор, — Тони побарабанил пальцами по подлокотнику дивана. — После того, что я выяснил о прошлом Зимнего солдата, вопросов к Барнсу у меня нет. Те, к кому есть, давно в могилах, так что…

— Рад, что вы сумели его простить, сэр. 

— На холодную голову это не так уж и трудно, Вижен. Мы со Стрэнджем, кстати, задумали небольшой эксперимент. Если Роджерс согласится, я верну Барнсу его дружка.

Вижен улыбнулся. Впервые за время встречи, но так солнечно, что Тони вмиг ощутил, что этой улыбки ему не хватало тоже. В ней виделись слабые отголоски наследия ДЖАРВИСА, умевшего поднимать настроение своему создателю парой ироничных фраз, а также легко читаемое между строк: «Вы в своём репертуаре, мистер Старк».

— Ни звука, — на всякий случай предупредил Тони.

— И не собирался, — Вижен улыбнулся ещё шире. — Спасибо, что пришли за мной.

* * *

С Виженом всё получилось просто и предельно быстро. На подобное же Тони рассчитывал и с Наташей Романофф, но уже на подходе к её комнате на базе Мстителей понял, что возможны осложнения. Впрочем, поначалу всё складывалось неплохо: сидевшая в кресле под торшером Наташа выслушала заготовленную речь на тему: «Мне нужно получить немного данных о твоём мозге» и рассеянно кивнула, уставившись в свой блокнот. И даже шлем она взяла.

Но вот после вдруг насторожилась и посмотрела на вставшего рядом Тони.

— Как-то это всё напоминает эксперимент Золы, да? Ты же не собираешься идти его путём и… — видимо, на лице у Тони отразилось слишком много всего, так что она резко выпрямилась, смерила его проницательным взглядом с головы до ног и сузила глаза: — Именно это ты и задумал, Тони. Что, всё настолько не срослось?

— Ты о чём?

— О нашем хрононалёте, после которого тебе понадобился мой двойник. 

А вот это вышло жёстко. На мгновение у Тони даже перехватило дыхание: он же не успел постареть за эти несколько недель, как она могла узнать? Но потом Наташа перестала хмуриться и взялась за его пальцы.

— Тони, у тебя шрамы на руке. Шесть штук, но их не было час назад, и они очень похожи на расположение Камней в Перчатке. Значит, всё получилось, но ты всё равно здесь, так что либо всё пошло сильно не так и у вас на счету каждый боец, либо… зачем-то понадобилась именно я.

— Затем, что ты не дожила до победы, Романофф. А я успел привыкнуть к тебе, — Тони аккуратно высвободил пальцы. — Плюс ты бы видела, как по тебе убивался Бартон, да и остальные тоже… нашлось кому пустить слезу… Я забрал бы тебя прямо вот так, но Стрэндж сказал: в этом случае умрёт Клинт, и я не думаю, что ты…

— Нет! — испуганно воскликнула Наташа. — Только не он, Тони! Я сделаю всё, чтобы этого не случилось.

— Ты и сделаешь.

Тони отступил на два шага назад и присел на край неразобранной кровати. За долгие годы знакомства он видел Наташу очень разной, но вот настолько перепуганной, пожалуй, впервые. Куда только исчезла прожженная шпионка, всегда и везде умевшая держать лицо? Эта Наташа с растрепавшейся рыжей косой и блестящими глазами больше напоминала ребёнка с наивно-отчаянным «нет, пожалуйста, я не хочу».

И эту Наташу ему было жаль.

— Романофф, я не бог. И поднимать мертвецов, увы, не умею. Но я могу создать копию твоего разума, забрать с собой и закачать её в новое тело, которое уже сделала для тебя Хэлен Чо. У тебя останутся все твои воспоминания. Ты станешь сильнее — на вибраниум Ваканда не поскупилась. И выглядеть будешь так же, как сейчас, причём гораздо дольше всех нас. 

— Андроиды же не болеют?

— Нет. Не болеют, не стареют, не едят и не спят. Это, конечно, ограничивает в плане…

— Тогда тем более согласна, — решительно заявила Наташа.

— Тем более? — переспросил Тони. — Романофф, подумай ещё. У андроида не будет твоей ДНК.

— И я не смогу её передать? Не могу и сейчас, так что невелика потеря. Но вот увидеть вас, увидеть своего крестника Натаниэля и твою дочку… Дети Клинта же вернутся, Тони?

— Все вернутся.

— Тем более! — подалась вперёд Наташа, сверкая глазами. — Тони, я пять лет мечтала о том, чтобы всех вернуть. Всё было для этого. И вот теперь ты здесь… с шансом… для меня увидеть всё это самой… И ты спрашиваешь, согласна ли я?

Несколько секунд Тони молча разглядывал её лицо и скатившиеся по щекам две слезинки. Затем достал из кармана старкофон, выбрал файл «Наташа» и, запустив его, вручил ей.

— Если всё дело в том, чтобы увидеть… Вот краткая выжимка от ПЯТНИЦЫ. Смотри. 

А сам лёг на кровать, уставившись в потолок.

* * *

— Я хочу туда!

Не то чтобы Тони сомневался в согласии Наташи — сам бы, по крайней мере, точно не упустил бы такой шанс — но всё-таки…

Он повернул голову влево и открыл один глаз.

— Уверена? 

— Вечная молодость, не надо думать о фигуре, у тела прочность вибраниума и вы все вокруг живее всех живых. Ты ещё спрашиваешь?! Тони. Забери. Меня. Туда.

— Зелёная кнопка на шлеме.

Пожалуй, удивительнее всего оказалось то, что за время действия программы записи Тони умудрился уснуть, а проснувшись, увидел рядом с собой сидящую Наташу, беззастенчиво копающуюся в старкофоне левой рукой и перебирающую ему — Тони — волосы правой. 

— А у тебя тут интересно, — без зазрения совести заявила она. — Столько видео с Морган. Она очень похожа на тебя.

— Да, и уже собрала с Питом первого бота. И соскучилась по тёте Нат. Может, ты её обучишь паре девчачьих штук? Пеппер, конечно, старается, но это ж надо вытащить Морган из гаража, что та ещё задачка.

— Ну, ты обычно используешь приём «на ручки» и несёшь её в дом. Само собой научу, Тони. Всему, что должна узнать девочка от тёти-шпионки. 

— М-м, не совсем то, о чём я прошу. После твоего последнего мастер-класса Морган устроила Паучку проверку на ложь, а Скотт с Паркером свалили этот навык на меня. 

— Да, я видела. Заметили, что Морган считает его пульс, хотя она ещё следила за дыханием и реакцией зрачков. Удивительно ненаблюдательные ребята.

Переглянувшись, Тони и Наташа тихо рассмеялись. Как раз в этот момент лампочка на шлеме погасла, сигнализируя об окончании программы, и Наташа сняла его. Наблюдать за ней, общаться о разных мелочах было настолько уютно, что Тони не хотелось уходить, но в будущем ждали Ванда и Клинт, так что он в итоге поднялся.

— Хорошо тут у тебя, но мне пора. 

— Спасибо за шанс, Тони. Завтра на Вормире мне будет легче.

— Надеюсь.

Обнимашки получились спонтанными, но долгими, и говорить во время и после них уже не хотелось. Взяв левой рукой шлем, Тони активировал скафандр для квантовых путешествий, чтобы считанные секунды спустя оказаться перед таким знакомым гаражом с толпой народа и сильно взволнованными Вандой и Клинтом в первых рядах.

— Старк, — выдохнули они одновременно, держась за руки.

— Всё в норме, оба согласились, копии разума принёс. Сейчас всё будет! — скороговоркой успокоил их Тони и направился в мастерскую, чтобы передать данные Хэлен, Шури и Брюсу. Две колыбели с новыми телами смотрелись, конечно, слегка фантастично, но эй! Ничем обыденным в последние дни здесь никто и не занимался.

Рядом с Тони остановился Клинт.

— Тони, я… рад, что ты смог вернуться. Извини, что меня…

— Что нас, — вставила не отстающая от него Ванда.

— … _нас_ не было тут, когда возвращали тебя.

— Проехали, — отмахнулся Тони. — Народа хватило. Так, я обещал обоим, что, очнувшись, они первым делом увидят вас, поэтому идите-ка к контейнерам и приготовьтесь. Что там с данными, Хэлен?

— Загружены на пятнадцать процентов… На двадцать… Всё идёт нормально, Тони.

— Быстро в этот раз.

— Так мы же всё немного доработали, — сообщила Шури. — На качестве не отразится.

— Это хорошо.

Клинт и Ванда, по-прежнему сильно взволнованные до такой степени, что обоих слегка потряхивало, подошли к телам. От наблюдения за процессом Тони отвлекла Морган, тихо взяв его за руку.

— Как там тётя Нат?

— Скоро ты с ней пообщаешься. С ней и с Виженом. Ты его не знаешь, но…

— …Он очень крутой! — заявил возникший рядом с Морган Питер. — Тебе понравится, мистер Старк сам его сделал.

— Ну, не совсем сам… — попытался возразить Тони.

— Тогда точно понравится, — не дослушав, уверенно сказала Морган, взяв за руку и Питера. 

На экране медленно менялись цифры в строке загрузки: _27%... 28%... 29%..._

* * *

Сентиментальным человеком Тони не считал себя никогда и чужие сильные эмоции не сказать чтобы особо любил. Он и за спасение Наташи Романофф взялся-то только потому, что посчитал это справедливым: ну не должна хрупкая рыжеволосая дамочка в одиночку расплачиваться за то, с чем не справилась группа крепких мужиков. Так что когда счётчик процентов дошёл до сотни, а севших каждый в своей колыбели Вижена и Наташу сгребли в объятия растроганные Ванда и Клинт, Тони тихо вышел из гаража и устремился прочь от дома, к деревянной беседке, в которой изредка любил проводить время с Морган и Пеппер.

Здесь было очень спокойно, в меру прохладно, хорошо думалось и мечталось. И кроме того, любого, кто пытался приблизиться, удавалось заметить издалека. Худощавого старика в светлой бежевой куртке и клетчатой рубашке — в том числе.

— Здравствуй, Тони.

Голос тоже оказался стариковский, чуточку дребезжащий и негромкий. Но вот уверенность в себе, разворот плеч и упрямый подбородок, — повлиять на них даже время толком не смогло. 

— Ну здравствуй, Роджерс. Там в гараже сейчас Романофф. Думаю, с ней тебе…

— Я её уже видел, — зайдя в беседку, Стив опустился на скамью слева от Тони. — Она посоветовала мне поискать тебя здесь.

— Да я вроде бы и не терялся.

Нет, Тони совсем не удивился тому, что о нём вспомнили в последнюю очередь. Что Клинт Бартон, что Стив Роджерс — их обоих больше волновала судьба Нат. Ну а он… А что он? Никуда бы не делся. Некстати вспомнились слова Стрэнджа о благодарности и восприятии добрых дел как должное, и Тони поспешил отогнать эту мысль.

— Ты, я вижу, времени зря не терял.

— Решил воспользоваться твоим советом, — подтвердил Стив. — Пожить по-человечески.

— Неплохое решение, когда не за кого держаться здесь.

— Тони.

— Хотя раньше мне казалось, что тебе не в тягость тренировать молодежь. 

На самом деле, поднимать эту тему Тони не хотел. Но кадры в видеоотчете ПЯТНИЦЫ с разговором Фьюри с Паучком о том, что доступных героев больше вообще нет, зацепили его слишком сильно. Он до сих пор поражался тому, как вышло, что ту угрозу в Европе повесили на несовершеннолетнего пацана. И на Хэппи! Бог ты мой, такое и в страшном сне не привидится: подросток и водитель спасают день…

Стив, впрочем, на замечание отреагировал мгновенно. Благодушное настроение как ветром сдуло, на скамейке возник прежний упрямый Стив Роджерс.

— То же самое я могу сказать и о тебе. Слышал, ты решил уйти из Мстителей?

— Да, но во-первых, в более перспективный кружок. А во-вторых, снабжать Мстителей костюмами и новыми примочками я не отказался. Я даже сделаю не похожий на мои прежние костюм, чтобы в случае чего вступить в бой. Разумеется, случай должен быть совсем крайним, но я не брошу без поддержки Паучка. 

— Рад, что для тебя это по-прежнему возможно, — сдержанно ответил Стив.

— Да. А что не так с тобой?

— Тони, не всё обратимо. Я не гожусь на роль наставника и роль бойца. Возраст…

— Если всё дело в возрасте, то это поправимо. С желанием вопрос другой.

Стив совсем помрачнел, развернулся полубоком, глядя недоверчиво и сердито.

— Что, решил достать из прошлого мою молодую копию? То как ты возомнил себя богом, решая за других, где и как они хотят жить и хотят ли вообще…

Тони встал с желваками на скулах. Самоконтроль пошёл трещинами, но пока держался на честном слове, и этого хватило на ответ:

— Богами возомнили себя одиннадцать человек, самовольно вернувшие меня сюда, Роджерс. Я Вижена и Романофф предварительно спросил. Это первое. Оба получили отчёт о том, что было, и описание возможных негативных последствий. Это второе. Тебе я хотел предложить технологию омоложения, а не замены. Отмотать несколько десятков лет. Но ты так напираешь на свою беспомощность, что… — Тони поднял руки. — Я пас. Захочешь сравняться по возрасту с нами — протокол «Третий шанс». Достаточно сказать эти слова, стоя в стеклянной комнате в моём гараже. Дверь всегда открыта. Решение за тобой.

Помолчав, Стив встал со скамьи и, так и не произнеся ни слова, ушёл, вот только наслаждаться тишиной Тони больше не хотелось. К тому же…

— Я знаю, что вы там. Хватит прятаться.

Из-за деревьев вышли Сэм Уилсон с капитанским щитом и Баки Барнс, оба слегка виноватые и не слишком уверенные в себе. Сэм, впрочем, попытался улыбнуться.

— Рад, что тебя вернули, Тони. Повздорили со Стивом?

— Ничего необычного. А ты уже привык к своей новой игрушке?

Сэм взглянул на щит.

— С радостью её верну. Ты и правда можешь отмотать время для Стива назад?

— Если он захочет, — пожал плечами Тони. — Сходи, посмотри, что он там решил.

Сэм неуверенно покосился на смотревшего себе под ноги Баки, получил от него едва заметный кивок и согласился:

— Ладно. Узнаю.

Тони, уже сталкивавшийся со здравомыслием Сэма и раньше — в том же РАФТе, например — лишь признательно ему кивнул. Провожая его взглядом, он подивился тому, как причудливо вьётся судьба: всего несколько часов назад говорил с Виженом о сержанте Барнсе — и вот он этот самый сержант, в десяти шагах. Прячет обе руки в карманы чёрной кожаной куртки и изучает свои ботинки.

Когда шаги Сэма стихли, Баки поднял глаза и посмотрел на Тони в упор.

— Старк.

— Барнс.

— Прости за проблемы, которые у тебя возникли из-за меня. Я не контролировал Зимнего в прошлом, и я привык защищать Стива любыми средствами. Ничего личного.

— Ясно.

Чуть склонив голову набок, Тони сунул руки в карманы брюк и двинулся к Баки, который при его приближении слегка напрягся, но не сдвинулся с места, даже когда Тони остановился всего в шаге от него. Потом был долгий взгляд глаза в глаза и сказанное одновременно тихое:

— Мне жаль, Старк.

— Видишь их?

— Я уже тебе отвечал.

— Тогда был вопрос: «Помнишь?» Есть разница.

Тони почти ожидал услышать: «Зачем тебе это знать?» — но вместо этого получил: 

— Да. Кого-то из них почти каждую ночь.

— Чёрт. Шури же что-то вычистила из твоей головы. Неужели ПТСР?

Вероятно, именно эта неподдельная досада что-то перемкнула у Барнса так, что он расслабился, вынул руки из карманов и грустно покивал.

— Старк, мою психику ломали столько раз, что никакой сывороткой не восстановить. Она просто не справляется, даже если я буду пасти коз на природе и в абсолютном покое. Вернее, справляется, но для регенерации понадобятся столетия.

— Можно и ускорить, — возразил Тони, мысленно набрасывая план. — Меня полумертвого подняли, а там с организмом случился ещё больший перегруз. Если я верно помню, мне вкололи какую-то чудо-сыворотку на базе экстремиса, облучили парой приборов и запихнули в чудо-комнату с очень большим потенциалом. Мы, конечно, предварительно построим модель воздействия этого всего на твой мозг, но, думаю, для тебя всё обратимо, — Тони ободряюще хлопнул Баки по плечу. — Починим.

— Почему?

— Потому что мой новый друг Стивен Стрэндж обожает сложные медицинские задачки. А я стараюсь радовать своих друзей.

— Нет, почему ты вообще помогаешь мне?

— Не выполнил норму для дня добрых дел. И я тоже люблю сложные задачки, — Тони услышал торопливые лёгкие шаги. — Ну же, Железный дровосек, мир не рухнет, если ты улыбнёшься. Выясним, что там решил Роджерс, и я подключу весь научный состав Исправителей к решению твоей проблемы.

Баки посмотрел почти испуганно:

— Весь ради меня одного?

— Ну, ты же у меня в гостях. И кстати…

Договорить ему не дала прибежавшая Морган — она схватилась за металлическую руку Баки и восторженно воскликнула:

— Железная рука!

— Сомневаюсь, что она именно железная, Магуна, — возразил Тони, глядя на застывшего Баки. — Но из металла точно. 

— Я хочу посмотреть её всю!

Следом за Морган появился Питер.

— Куда ты так быстро… Оу! Железная рука!

— Папа сказал, что не железная, — поправила его Морган. — И я хочу её рассмотреть. Хочешь со мной?

— Я… э… — Питер встретился взглядом с оглянувшимся Баки. — Здрасьте, сержант Барнс. Я Питер, — и переключился на Морган. — Вряд ли это удобно.

— Почему?!

— Что скажешь, Барнс? — усмехнулся Тони. — Дашь детям рассмотреть твою конечность поближе или для тебя это уже перебор? 

Питер и Морган тут же состроили умоляющие лица.

— Нет, если это слишком, так и скажи, никаких проблем…

— Для меня тоже никаких проблем, Старк, — вышел из ступора Баки. — Они могут изучать её сколько угодно.

— Да! — Питер с Морган дали друг другу пять.

— Супер, — одобрил Тони и приглашающе махнул в сторону беседки. — Тогда идём, все вместе сядем: ребята увидят то, что хотят, ну а я начну думать над твоей проблемой. 

## И всех обратно!

Наблюдать за тем, как дети экспериментируют и засыпают кучей вопросов одного отдельно взятого сержанта Барнса, оказалось для Тони чрезвычайно занятно и, в общем-то, даже в удовольствие. Сам он не вмешивался и ничего не комментировал, предпочитая лишь слушать. Для Морган же и Питера парень с металлической рукой очень скоро стал «просто Баки», покорно выполняя всё, что они просили. Тони напрягся лишь раз, когда пошли опыты с высотой и тяжестью, и Баки сначала поднял своей металлической рукой Питера с Морган в обнимку, а потом Морган попросила, чтобы точно так же Питер поднял одной рукой ещё и её. Прикинув, на какой высоте в итоге окажется дочка, Тони уже хотел вмешаться, но не успел он и рта открыть, как Питер согласился на её просьбу, выпустил из веб-шутеров сразу четыре паутинных верёвки в высокий потолок беседки, сплел из них что-то вроде качели, усадил в неё Морган, обмотав ещё несколько раз для гарантии, и только тогда начал медленно поднимать её над головой.

Тони впечатлился. Даже очень. Насколько он помнил свойства паутины Питера Паркера, такая страховка удержала бы от падения целый автомобиль, не то что малышку Морган. Но Питер всё равно сотворил именно её, поступив как ответственный старший брат.

— Сфоткаете нас, мистер Старк? — с лёгкостью удерживая смеющуюся Морган одной рукой, спросил Питер и, получив кивок, бросил Тони старкофон. — Вот, Пеппер одолжила мне его, когда нужно было переводить текст.

— Думаю, всё-таки не одолжила, а подарила, Паучок, — поправил его Тони, уже встав со скамьи и теперь примеряясь, как бы лучше заснять всех троих. — Он твой.

— Да? Вот за это спасибо, сэр!

Фотографировать всю троицу было весело. Снимать их на видео — ещё веселее.

— …Так, а теперь улыбаемся и машем мне одновременно… Ну-ка…

Стив Роджерс — бодрый, снова молодой и со щитом — подошёл к беседке именно в этот момент и, чуть приоткрыв рот, уставился на импровизированную пирамиду. 

— …Неплохо, но вы могли бы махать и синхронно. Барнс, чуть медленнее. Подстраивайтесь оба под Морган…

Записав и этот результат, Тони отдал команду ПЯТНИЦЕ скопировать видео и на свой сервер, после чего протянул телефон Питеру.

— Держи, Пит. Не советую выкладывать на Ютубе: я старался не светить там Морган, хотя можешь под закрытый список и пароль. 

— Понял.

— Барнс, над твоей проблемой я тоже подумал. Дай нам недельку на моделирование и прогон вариантов — и мы сделаем тебя таким же бодрячком, как твой дружок, — Тони кивком указал Баки за спину.

Опустив Питера с Морган на пол, Баки оглянулся.

— О, так гораздо лучше, Стиви. 

— Я знаю, Бак. Тони, спасибо, — посмотрел ему в глаза Стив. — Доктор Стрэндж сказал, это была твоя идея.

— Омолодить тебя? Да, моя. Технологии, правда, инопланетные, мозги — коллективные. И, похоже, мы слегка лажанулись с расчётами: ты выглядишь на 2012-й, а не 2023-й.

— Так ещё лучше, — сдержанно улыбнулся Стив. 

— Он решился на трюк с прошлым, потому что почувствовал, что начал сдавать, — заговорщически сообщил Баки.

— Серьёзно? — весело удивился Тони. — Не выдержал сравнения с молодой версией, кэп? 

— Бак, — укоризненно посмотрел на друга Стив.

— Его почти побила эта молодая версия в 2012-м, — продолжил сливать информацию Баки. — Только хитростью отбился!

— О, я многое пропустил.

Несколько секунд Стив только хмуро сопел, переводя взгляд с Баки на Тони и обратно. Потом Тони хмыкнул. 

— В другой раз возьмёшь своего приятеля с собой, кэп. Сам видишь, чем чревато его бросать.

— Другого раза не будет, Тони. Я останусь на базе Мстителей и, как ты и говорил, начну курировать новичков.

— Вот это совсем другое дело, — одобрил Тони. — И знаешь…

Нарастающий гул оборвал его слова. Задрожали деревья, заскрипели доски в беседке. Выйдя из неё, Тони, Баки, Морган, Питер и Стив уставились на небо, где вдали, за озером, показался космический корабль.

— Стражи Галактики, — прокомментировал это Стив. — Тони, точно такой гул стоял, когда Дэнверс принесла на Землю корабль с тобой.

— Вот как? Значит, нужно встречать гостей.

* * *

Из всех знакомых Тони, появившихся у его дома в этот день, более всего ему обрадовались бесконечно извиняющийся Джеймс Роудс (пока Тони не сказал ему: «Забей, старик, ты вытащил меня из Афганистана. Без тебя не было бы ничего»), Стражи Галактики и Тор. Последний вообще сиял широченной улыбкой и сграбастал Тони в такие горячие объятия, что пришлось потом долго приходить в себя под сочувственное кивание Ракеты.

Небула обняла куда сдержаннее, но улыбнулась не менее искренне и трогательно. Вслед за ней Квилл пожал Тони руку.

— Рад, что тебя вернули.

— Я тоже, — Тони кивком указал Квиллу за спину, туда, где Небула вернулась к зеленокожей женщине и переплела с ней пальцы. — Похоже, мы узнали ответ на вопрос: «Где Гамора»?

— Э-э, да… В общем-то, да. Только вот она вернулась из прошлого вместе с Таносом и не знала меня, потом и вовсе пропала после той битвы… Но да, мы смогли её отыскать.

— И как?

Квилл опустил голову и понизил голос:

— Пока слабо, но мы не сдаёмся. Я же помню, какой она была, так что снова узнаём друг друга. 

Тони посмотрел на очень задумчивую Гамору, не сводящую глаз с Квилла, и решил, что не всё для них потеряно.

— Что ж, рад что вы смогли прилететь сюда, ребята, — обратился он ко всем разом.

— А уж мы-то как рады! — выдал Тор. — Сразу, едва услышали от Кэрол, что она и остальные собираются вернуть тебя, мы взяли курс на Землю. Кэрол, ты, кстати, добыла тот прибор?

— Да, мне это удалось, — подтвердила Кэрол, которая стояла чуть поодаль, в толпе собравшихся посмотреть на гостей. — Вы вовремя их там отвлекли, Тор.

— Чувствую, здесь есть какая-то история, — прищурился Тони. — Получается, Стражи тоже поучаствовали в этом исправительском проекте?

— Да мы обеспечили одну семнадцатую твоего спасения, Старк! — гордо подтвердил Ракета. — Что бы ты без нас делал?

— Точно, — согласился с ним Тор, потом посмотрел на остальных: — Наташа!

Тони почти вздрогнул, когда Тор в момент оказался рядом с Наташей и сгрёб в объятия ещё и её, — но вовремя успокоился от мысли о вибраниуме в её новом теле. Тор, впрочем, быстро поставил её обратно.

— Извини-извини, я не должен был так сильно…

— Всё в порядке, Тор, — миролюбиво похлопала его по плечу Наташа. — Я теперь тут немножко андроид, так что меня ты не помнёшь.

— Ну да, я что-то слышал из объяснений Брюса и… Вижен! — Тор заметил и его. — Как же я рад тебя видеть!

— Уверяю тебя, это взаимно, Тор, — в этот раз обнимашки вышли самыми короткими. — Вы очень вовремя оказались на Земле.

— Да, это точно… — непомерно счастливый Тор отступил чуть в сторону. — Друзья мои, вы снова в сборе, снова живые, все вы, и это куда больше, чем я надеялся, когда Кролик и Брюс приехали за мной в Новый Асгард. Мы исправили почти всё, что натворил Танос, и…

— Почему «почти», Тор? — спросил Питер.

Тор помрачнел.

— Потому что это, увы, не вернуло моего брата Локи, одним из первых попытавшегося дать Таносу отпор. Я знаю, вы запомнили Локи тем, кто привёл армию на ваш Нью-Йорк, но он куда лучше. Тогда он был под действием Скипетра и Таноса, зато, избавившись от них и пусть и отправив в изгнание на Землю нашего отца Одина, Локи стал лучшим правителем для Асгарда. Куда лучше меня, потому что Асгард процветал при нём. Локи заботился о нашем народе, спас его, когда случился Рагнарёк, и… Мы летели с ним к Земле, я хотел представить вам своего брата вот таким, когда пред нами случился Танос и убил Локи на моих глазах…

— Как убил? — деловито перебил его Тони.

— Э-э, что? — сбился с мысли Тор. 

— Как именно Танос убил твоего брата? Можешь рассказать в деталях?

— Я… да. Да, конечно. Он…

— А ещё лучше: показать. У меня есть неплохая технология как раз для таких случаев. Пустишь нас в свою память, Тор? Чтобы мы увидели, есть ли там шанс для Локи.

На несколько секунд Тор застыл, явно проходя стадии от уныния до крошечной надежды. Затем решительно кивнул:

— У меня нет от вас тайн.

— Отлично. Тогда все за мной в мастерскую, технология МОРГ у меня там. 

* * *

Некоторые люди попросту не умеют останавливаться, что-то начав. Особенно, если за этим «что-то» стоит желание чинить то, что было сломано, и исправлять всё, что могло быть исправлено. Настал тот день, когда Тони порадовался тому, что когда-то создал технологию работы с воспоминаниями МОРГ (пусть на тот момент она выглядела как бесполезный проект), на всякий случай перетащил основу для неё в свою новую мастерскую, да и сделал эту мастерскую по-настоящему просторной — с тем, сколько людей в ней в итоге собрались, это было очень кстати. 

С управлением воспоминаниями Тор разобрался быстро и устроил такую яркую прогулку по своей памяти, что пробрало практически всех.

Локи. Локи — хитрющий мальчишка. Локи — наблюдательный парень. Локи, отказывающийся отвечать, какой царь им правит. Локи, висящий над пропастью. Локи в роли Одина на троне. Локи в виде золотой статуи. Локи в процветающем Асгарде. Локи, стоящий по правую руку, когда нужно пробиться сквозь охрану Грандмастера. Локи, приводящий корабль для спасения людей. Локи, устраивающий Рагнарёк. Локи, который наконец-то «здесь». Локи рядом с импровизированным троном на корабле. Локи перед большим иллюминатором за миг до появления корабля Таноса. Локи, который пытается Таноса убить. 

Ментально-органическая ретрограмма (МОРГ) полностью выполнила свою функцию и погасла, но отчаянный крик Тора над телом брата ещё долго звучал у всех в ушах. Тони отмер первым и нашёл глазами Стивена Стрэнджа.

— Что скажешь, док?

— Ты и сам всё видел, Тони. Он участник квеста с Камнем Бесконечности и лично отдал Тессеракт Таносу. От этого отказаться нельзя.

— Ясно.

Снова стало тихо.

— Заменить бы его самого… — послышалось негромкое бормотание откуда-то с задних рядов.

— Что-что? — встрепенулся Тони. — Скотти, это ты там бормочешь? Скажи всем.

Под взглядами остальных Скотт неуверенно поднялся с пола.

— Да я тут подумал, если б можно было заменить самого Локи. В смысле тем, кто выглядел бы как Локи, но был не он. Каким-то… не знаю… искусственным телом?

— Ты говоришь о големах, Скотт? — спросил Тор.

— Э-э… о ком?

— О големах. Существах из глины, управляемых чародеем. Чародей внушает голему, что ему делать, а тот исполняет.

— Так-так-так, а ну-ка! — заинтересовался Тони. — Ты нам показал, что твой брат учился колдовать. Он умеет управлять големами?

— Само собой! — без тени сомнений заявил Тор. — Локи любил их создавать, когда мы были детьми, и поручал им всякие шалости. Матушка говорила, это чуть ли не начальный уровень колдовства.

— Они могли говорить?

— Набор готовых фраз.

— Ну, тогда у нас есть решение! — хлопнул в ладоши Тони. — Шури, как насчёт ещё одного контейнера с вибраниумом для благого дела?

— Ради будущего коллеги-царя? Да не вопрос! — согласилась Шури.

— Отлично. Хэлен, Брюс…

— Всё сделаем, Тони, — ответил за обоих Брюс. 

— Хорошо. Вижен, ты мне будешь нужен. Надо уменьшить установку для МОРГа, чтобы взять её с собой, и Тор показал Локи, что именно голем должен сделать.

— Зачем установку? — вмешался Тор. — Локи же может просто заглянуть в мой разум.

— Ваш брат — телепат? — восхитился Питер.

— Э-э… ну, он может видеть воспоминания того, к кому прикоснётся.

— Хотя бы не на расстоянии, — пробормотал Клинт.

— Кстати говоря, — Тони повысил голос. — Здесь есть кто-то, кто принципиально против того, что Локи надо спасать и забирать в наш мир?

Тор тут же принял умоляющий вид. Собравшиеся стали переглядываться и качать головой.

— Стражи Галактики?

— Этот парень так убивался по своему брату, — ответил за всех Ракета. — Мол, остался совсем один, матушку убили, отец помер сам… Так пусть хоть брата вернёт.

— Я есть Грут, — уверенно поддержал его Грут под кивание остальных Стражей.

— С вами ясно. Филиал Хогвартса?

— Чьё сознание ты собираешься вложить в голову голема, Тони? — спросил Стивен.

— Ничьё. Сознания у него не будет. Будет примитивная программа типа «стой-иди», остальное заложит Локи.

Стивен покосился на Вонга и снова на Тони.

— У нас возражений нет.

— Супер. Исправители?

— Исправители должны исправлять, мистер Старк, — бойко ответил Питер.

— Ага, — поддержала его сидящая у него на плечах Морган. 

— Закончи начатое, Тони, — посоветовала Пеппер.

— Исправители исправлять готовы, — подытожил Тони. — Что насчёт тебя, кэп?

— Я думаю, что… — начал Стив, и Баки тут же ткнул его локтем в бок и крайне выразительно посмотрел в глаза. 

После трёхсекундной паузы Стив закончил фразу:

— Возражений нет, Тони.

— Тем более, — присоединился Сэм.

— Вижен?

— Я понимаю ваши мотивы, сэр. Поскольку Тор предпочитает путешествовать, Асгарду действительно нужен достойный царь. После того, что мы увидели, кандидатура Локи кажется мне подходящей.

— Ванда?

— Возвращай.

— Романофф?

— Вернул меня — верни и его. К тому же Тора это порадует, — Наташа подмигнула ему.

— Бартон?

Клинта Тони оставил напоследок, подумав о том, что с ним придётся сложнее. И действительно, Клинт ответил не сразу. Но даже он, выдержав очень долгую паузу, в итоге кивнул.

— Просто пусть держится от меня подальше.

— За этим проследим, — беззвучно выдохнул Тони. — Что ж, если возражений нет, займёмся делом! 

* * * 

С путешествиями во времени Тони бы охотно завязал, но ради Тора решился на ещё одно, хотелось надеяться — в последний раз. Вваливаться большой компанией на корабль было чревато риском изменить временную линию, так что отправились лишь сам Тони, Тор и двойник Локи в натуральную величину.

То, что новый вид Тора шокирует Локи, Тони, в общем-то, предполагал. Округлившиеся глаза и «Пресвятые норны, Тор, что ты с собой сотворил?!» вогнали Тора в состояние ступора, так что Тони нетерпеливо запихнул его в каюту к Локи, а потом распорядился:

— Дубль, входи.

Локи отреагировал резко, так что Тор лишь чудом успел загородить двойника собой.

— Нет, Локи, стой, подожди! Это твой шанс остаться в живых, брат!

Синее клубящееся сияние над руками Локи слегка уменьшилось, на пол посыпались мелкие льдинки, но вот его взгляд остался жёстким.

— Что. Это. Такое?

— Олень, это твой двойник, — предпочёл вмешаться Тони. — По-вашему, голем. Его нужно будет подставить завтра Таносу, чтобы он тебя не убил.

Сияние исчезло вовсе. Локи окинул Тора задумчивым взглядом с головы до ног, затем повернул голову к Тони.

— Из какого вы времени, Старк?

— Мы не говорили, что пришли из какого-то времени, — попытался возразить Тор.

— Тор, у тебя искусственный глаз на уже зажившем лице, не считая… — Локи неопределенно махнул рукой. — Прочего. Итак, Старк?

— Всего лишь из будущего пятилетней давности.

— Пятилетней? И мой брат успел сотворить с собой _вот это_? 

— Я… э… — на Тора было жалко смотреть.

— Он убивался по тебе, олень. И по тому, что не помешал Таносу уничтожить половину всего живого. Половину мы, кстати, вернули. Дело за тобой.

Повисло молчание. Потом Тор шагнул вперёд и умоляюще посмотрел Локи в глаза.

— Загляни в мой разум, брат. Узрей сам, что стало с тобой и со мной! Друг Тони и друг Скотт нашли способ тебя спасти!

— Что за Скотт?

— Увидишь! Локи, прошу тебя.

— Советую его послушать, — заметил Тони, прислонившись к двери. — Асгарду нужен новый царь после того, как им отказался быть Тор.

— Отказался? — возмутился Локи. — Что стало со спасённым мною Асгардом, Тор?

— Э-э… тебе это не понравится, брат.

— Ты бросил наш народ?

— Ну, я там оставил Валькирию… в роли царицы, да…

Несколько секунд Тони казалось, что Локи кинется на брата с кулаками. Но тот в итоге сдержался, несколько раз глубоко вздохнул и сказал ледяным тоном:

— Похоже, мне действительно нужно многое увидеть. Старк, возвращаю тебе любезность с выпивкой: всё, что не в зелёном сосуде, тебя не убьёт.

— О. Спасибо, олень. 

— Тор, — Локи шагнул вперёд и положил руку ему на лоб. — Вспоминай.

* * * 

Планируя визит в прошлое, Тони, в общем-то, рассчитывал уложиться с объяснениями в час — столько понадобилось Тору на демонстрацию своих воспоминаний через МОРГ. На практике этот этап растянулся на все четыре часа, причём первые два Локи добросовестно просматривал воспоминания (пока Тони сканировал сакаарский алкоголь при помощи своих часов и даже из любопытства кое-что попробовал), а вот следующие два он на Тора попросту орал. В меру громко, с аргументами, параллелями, размахиванием руками, рассыпанием ледяных искр и подзатыльниками. Тор всё это время напоминал вяло оправдывающегося школьника, который по большей части кивал, соглашался и виновато смотрел в пол.

Серьёзно, Тони даже стало интересно, что там приключилось с этим Новым Асгардом, что Локи так разозлился и принялся припоминать неимоверно развитые асгардские технологии, которыми его народ на Земле почему-то не воспользовался и вместо этого выбрал нищую жизнь рыбаков. 

— Насчёт технологий, олень. Если нужно будет их продвинуть, выйти на рынок, презентовать для всех, — Старк Индастриз может стать партнёром того, что вы организуете.

— Мы это обсудим, Старк, — на секунду оглянувшись, пообещал Локи и продолжил воспитывать Тора.

По сравнению с этим моментом, остальное всё прошло как-то даже легко и быстро. И зачаровывание голема, и подсовывание его Таносу — не сразу, лишь после неудачной попытки Халка. Да и после ухода Таноса со свитой Тони, Тор и Локи с налепленным ему на руку хрононавигатором и в за секунды сформированном костюме очень быстро вернулись в 2023-й год.

Здесь было многолюдно и очень солнечно. Зажмурившись от светящих в лицо лучей, Тор вдруг широко улыбнулся и обнял за плечи Локи, настороженно изучавшего толпу. 

— Ты сдержал своё слово, брат! Солнце снова воссияло над нами.

— Верно, — с достоинством кивнул Локи. — Поэтому пока я буду воздавать должное тем, кто решился меня спасти, ты призовёшь свою Гром-секиру и откроешь для меня Биврёст. Асгард ждёт своего царя, Тор.

Тони предпочёл воспользоваться моментом, чтобы отойти в сторонку, обнять Пеппер и приготовиться слушать обещанную царскую речь. 

## Эпилог

_Пять лет назад_

Прощальная церемония в память о пожертвовавшей собой Наташе и об исчезнувшем в будущем Тони получилась спокойной и трогательной. И когда гости начали расходиться, Брюс Беннер попросил Питера и Пеппер отойти в сторонку на пять минут. Они так и сделали — прошли в дом, в ту самую гостиную, где всего четверть часа назад смотрели прощальную запись Тони.

— Хэппи, Морган, тоже идите к нам! — позвал их Брюс.

Переглянувшись, те поднялись и присоединились к Питеру и Пеппер, уже севшим на диванчик перед камином. Хэппи взял на руки Морган, так что разместились вчетвером.

— Что ты хотел нам сказать, Брюс? — спросила Пеппер.

— Я… Знаете, там, когда всё закончилось, а те ребята из будущего спасли Тони, я встретился с самим собой. Халк появился передо мной, но он был не с ними.

— Не с ними? — переспросил Питер. — В каком смысле?

— Он пришёл с посланием от Тони. Тони, которого уже удалось спасти, и он полностью восстановился.

На лицах слушателей расцвели улыбки.

— Тони точно в порядке? — уточнил Хэппи.

— В полном, — покивал Брюс. — Настолько, что просил передать вот это, — он вытащил из-под полы пиджака небольшую черную пластинку. — Сам Тони это сделать не мог — третьей копии в одном времени появляться было бы нежелательно, так что отправил второго меня. 

— И… и что это? — нетерпеливо заёрзав между Пеппер и Хэппи, полюбопытствовал Питер.

— Сейчас узнаем.

Убрав одной рукой журнальный столик, Брюс положил пластинку на пол и, на секунду прижав к ней ладонь, отошёл в сторону. Полупрозрачная проекция, выросшая вдруг в полный рост, скрестила руки на груди, окинула всех изучающим взглядом и прищурилась:

— Что такой похоронный вид? Мне кто-то обещал, что всё будет в порядке, или я…

— Тони!

— Мистер Старк!

— Папа!

Тройной вопль не дал ему договорить, а рванувшая навстречу Морган, едва не грохнувшаяся на пол через проекцию (Питер успел поймать паутиной), заставила ещё и перепугаться.

— Так, тише, тише, — ТОНИ опустился на корточки перед ней. — Прости, милая, обнять я пока не могу.

— Пока? — удивился Питер.

— Тони, ты о чём? — наклонилась вперёд Пеппер.

— Я думаю, он имеет в виду, что любой искусственный интеллект потенциально возможно закачать в искусственное тело, — пояснил Брюс. — В своё время так мы создали Вижена, и теперь…

— Что для этого нужно? — воодушевился Питер. — Мистер Старк, если я могу что-то для вас сделать, сэр, чтобы вы могли вернуться не только вот так, — только скажите!

— Вольно, Паучок, вот тебе как раз делать ничего не надо, — тут же попросил его ТОНИ, выпрямившись и повернувшись к нему. Морган встала рядом с ним, осторожно касаясь полупрозрачной руки.

— Но почему?!

— Потому что ты и так едва себя не угробил, чтобы я получил шанс появиться перед вами здесь. Так что оставь работу с телами Брюсу и Хэлен. Они знают, как с ними быть.

— Вот так всегда… — уныло протянул Питер, и Пеппер ободряюще положила руку ему на плечи.

— Не переживай. Самое главное — Тони вернулся к нам.

— Вы ещё не представляете: _насколько_ вернулся, — заметил ТОНИ.

— То есть? — не понял Хэппи.

— Раньше этот шкет мог избавиться от моего жучка или скинуть мой звонок. Теперь не сможет. Искусственный интеллект, Хэп. Со всеми вытекающими. 

Питер потрясённо распахнул глаза.

— Т-то есть вы теперь будете в моём костюме вместо КАРЕН, сэр?

— Не вместо. Но появиться смогу. В нужный момент.

— Ну вообще… Это… это…

— Да-да? — наклонился к нему ТОНИ.

Питер моргнул, покосился на руку Пеппер на своём плече, признательно накрыл её ладонью и ответил совсем не то, что собирался:

— Это может быть невероятно круто, если мы договоримся о границах, мистер Старк.

ТОНИ выпрямился и одобрительно хмыкнул:

— Договоримся. Ну а сейчас…

Со стороны входа послышались голоса, и ТОНИ тут же застыл. 

— Папа? — тихо протянула Морган.

— Подыграй мне, — подмигнул ей ТОНИ. — Хочу кое-что проверить.

В дом, тихо переговариваясь, зашла группа гостей — большая часть присутствовавших на прощальной церемонии. Возглавивший их Стив остановился при виде проекции.

— О. Смотрите ещё одну запись, Пеппер? 

Пеппер оглянулась на застывшего ТОНИ и вновь повернула голову к Стиву:

— Да. Да… можно и так сказать, Тони передал нам ещё одно послание.

— Понимаю. Мы хотели спросить: можем ли мы чем-то?..

— О, нет-нет, спасибо, но ничего не нужно, — улыбнулась Пеппер. — И я очень признательна вам всем, что вы смогли сегодня прийти. Уверена, Тони бы это оценил.

— Спасибо, что пришли, — помог ей Хэппи. — Вы все. Ещё увидимся.

Питер молча помахал ручкой.

— Да… конечно… — нестройным хором ответили гости. — Мы…

— Всего хорошего.

Потоптавшись, гости потянулись к выходу, покидая дом один за другим. Оказавшийся предпоследним Вонг сначала тоже вышел из дома, но потом вернулся к застывшему у двери Стивену Стрэнджу.

— Ты-то чего здесь? Решил тоже посмотреть запись?

— Запись уже три минуты гладит своего ребёнка по руке.

— Что?

— Ты прав, мы задержались. С возвращением, Тони. Идём, Вонг.

— Загляни ко мне на неделе! — подал голос очень довольный ТОНИ. — Обсудим парочку тем.

— Всенепременно, — Стивен вышел.

Оправившись от удивления, Вонг тоже повернулся к двери.

— Вонг! Со свадьбой не получилось, но праздничный ужин за мной.

— В любое время, Старк, — сдержанно кивнул ему Вонг и тоже ушёл.

ТОНИ предвкушающе потёр ладони.

— Что ж, тест на внимательность не провалил только Стрэндж, с ним мы и будем работать. В той ветке мы умудрились подружиться всего за час.

— С ним? — недоверчиво переспросил Хэппи. — С вот этим вот…

— Здесь дети.

— … _человеком?_

— Да. Он эксперт по играм со временем и тому, что в нём можно творить, но не натворить. Там есть чем заняться.

— А мне можно хотя бы побыть рядом, мистер Старк? — нерешительно попросил Питер. — Просто понаблюдать за вашими _играми_ , сэр? Я не буду мешать.

ТОНИ вздохнул.

— Паучок.

— Пожалуйста! Я знаю, вы можете за что-то злиться на меня. Ну, когда я не выполнял то, что вы говорили, и всё такое. Но то, что вы делаете, очень важно, и я…

— Ребёнок, ты спас мне жизнь. Сжёг себе руку, чтобы спасти мою жизнь, а потом заявил мне в лицо, что готов сделать это снова и не только это. Как я должен реагировать?

Питер поник.

— Я не знаю.

— _Я_ знаю. Пеппер покажет тебе твою комнату в этом доме. Сразу, как только позовёшь сюда Мэй — надо отпросить тебя у неё, и, Пит… Да, ты можешь сколько угодно наблюдать за мной.

— Серьёзно? — потрясённо распахнул глаза Питер. — Я… я…

— Ты это заслужил, пацан, — одобрительно похлопал его по колену Хэппи.

— Да, Питер, — улыбаясь, подтвердила Пеппер. — Добро пожаловать в семью.

_Конец_


End file.
